


深渊之上

by papanano



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:25:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 112,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papanano/pseuds/papanano
Summary: 失去魔力的洛基流落在纽约街头他又不想暴露身份又想平静养伤，于是乐滋滋地开始写悬疑惊悚类小说，因为写的太好、太真实，居然成了畅销作者，还有了模仿犯…………………复联里有了他的书迷…………然后模仿犯跟着洛基的文在杀人，警察又找不到洛基本人，就怀疑是洛基干的，洛基很气有人冒充，但他没了魔法找不到对方，又不能露面，因为没魔法一露面不是他杀的都要被当成他杀的了，各种纠结只好去找他哥。“hi老哥，我们来谈谈有个人冒充我的事儿吧！哦你居然看这本书，需要我给你个签名吗？”以上！





	1. 完结

**Author's Note:**

> 全文在lofter  
> http://fengwuqingying.lofter.com/

章一

“我发誓。”希尔德在办公室里冲着电话大声叫起来，“这真是一个奇才，我都不知道他脑子里想的是什么，你听我给你念一段  
‘他悄无声息地走进房间，玫瑰的芬芳在此时此刻显得过于浓烈了一点，哦安德鲁！安德鲁！他在心里叫着恋人的名字，忍不住想象了一下今天对方又会被自己什么样的惊喜，也许是蛇、也许是金色的苹果，不过所有的把戏对方都只做一次，这种保持新鲜感的方式总让他觉得非常着迷，只是今天，却有一点不太一样。  
他推开厨房的门，他的恋人、那总是笑着看着自己的安德鲁被钉在了天花板上，他双手合在胸口，脸上犹然还带着一丝笑容，就如同那些名著中描述的圣徒一样，虽死犹生。’  
是的是的！他必须被签下来，不然我们就等着几个月后他的书放在我们对面的橱窗上被展出吧？”她停顿了一下，对电话那一头的喋喋不休露出了不以为然的表情，“你管他是谁？他喜欢叫H•V也好喜欢叫H•M也罢，我们买的是的他的书、是他的版权，若他是一条会写书的狗我也会签，然后每天给他一根绑着缎带的鸡腿。”  
Loki看着眼前的传真机，不得不说中庭有些东西还是挺好使的，譬如手机、譬如眼前这个黑鼓鼓的玩意儿，签约的顺利程度稍微抚平了些他内心的愤怒。  
是的，这位来自阿斯加德的王子殿下，当然人类比较习惯于称呼他为邪神loki，在几年前攻占纽约未果之后又一次出现在了这里，只是与过去不同，他这一回显然狼狈了许多。  
阿斯加德最强的魔法师突然没有了魔力。  
这一切到底是怎么发生的，截止至目前为止银舌头依旧没什么头绪，但紧随而来的后遗症却源源不断找上门来，在有魔法的时候Loki从来没担心过钱的问题、住房的问题、衣着的问题……好吧，事实上他从未担心过任何问题，直到他发现自己没有办法紧跟时尚潮流变出当季新款。  
这简直就是个致命的打击，然后他再仔细想了一下，立马就能找出更多的麻烦，没有了魔法要在纽约租一套符合他品味的房子（因为囊中羞涩他甚至没法去考虑买一套）显然非常困难，当然以他的能力要来钱并不难，但大概是这两年地球太过平静了，复仇者联盟里几乎所有人都在纽约过着无所事事的日子，突然出现一个富翁显然很容易吸引那些好奇心特别强烈的蝼蚁们的目光，而没有了魔法，低调往往能让神活得更长。  
在维持高消费生活水平不变的情况下，他不得不——哦看在九界诸神的份上他恨这个词——找一份工作干干，只是作为一个有理智的正常反派，他必须要一个来钱快又不露面也绝对不会有人打搅他的工作。  
还有什么比写小说更好的呢？  
“算他们识货。”邪神耸了耸肩，在传过来的合同上签上了H•V的字样，并非常高兴地收下了定金及版权费。  
自纽约市有越来越多的外星人光顾之后，中庭人对星球之外的事物愈发感兴趣起来，只是大部分由此衍伸而出的小说在loki眼里如同鬼扯，毫无逻辑和想象力，那些蝼蚁们喜欢用“硕大无比”、“散发着光和热”、“硅基生物”这种看似上档次实际上完全没有任何意义的词汇来形容他们根本无法理解的事物。  
譬如很多人都认为宇宙魔方的光热得能够将人融化——这段胡说八道居然还有为数不少的人支持实在是太过可笑了，loki一边决定日后他要是统治世界的话，这些基本常识显然应该大量普及一边决定从现在做起首先用小说洗洗这群蠢材的脑子，让他们明白有光不等于它会发热！  
本着这样严谨的精神，无论做什么都会成功的，当然并非一开始就一帆风顺，Loki不太欣赏中庭人发明的键盘，在过去，如果他要写些什么的话，魔法会帮他完成大部分工作，他只要维持魔力和思考就可以了，而键盘这东西，哦不得不说，它被击打时所发出的噪音很容易让人产生烦躁的情绪。  
不过电脑的确是个好东西，E-mail也是，这位先生和他的兄弟不太一样，thor并不是个很喜欢改变的人，而loki则更容易接受新鲜事物，虽然第一、第二天不太熟练，但在教程和问答的帮助下——感谢互联网，这是中庭一项伟大的发明——他很快习惯于收发邮件、打开关闭保存WORD以及……搜索新闻。  
最后那点并不是他的本意，任谁看到新闻上挂着自己兄长脑袋的照片都会忍不住地点进去看一眼的。  
“雷神出现在曼哈顿街头某小店购买炸鸡若干”——这到底有什么好报道的？在确定中庭人的无聊程度出乎意料之后，loki一门心思地投入到了写作中，他的第一个目标比较简单，赚钱然后租一套他刚刚看中的房子。  
曼哈顿中心、历史建筑、上下层高35米，房间内置电梯、自带酒窖、更衣室、有四个卧室、三个盥洗室、电视房、光书房就有60平方，出门就是最繁华的街道，步行六分钟就有他喜欢的西装定制店……当然价格也非常让人愉悦。  
20万美金一个月。  
真不敢相信自己居然会沦落到这一步！他恨恨地在键盘上重重地敲下了一个回车键，咬牙切齿地朝电脑屏幕的一角看过去，在三分钟之前编辑发来一系列修改意见，其他的没什么太大问题，不过是一些细微的语法错误，显然中庭人不太习惯于Loki惯用的那种行文方式，不过这也有好处，至少上上下下改一改后没人能够看出是自己的作品，但有一点他不太乐意接受对方的意见。  
“宝贝儿，我知道你绝对是个非常有才华的人，但看在上帝的份上，两个男主角不太符合主流价值观，当然我并不含有任何歧视，只是从销量上提个建议，譬如将安德鲁换成一个姑娘的名字说不定会更好一些，你说呢？”  
loki想象了一下，他还没能够完全掌握到写小说的精髓，对人物的把握总需要有些借鉴物，很不幸……基于他那狭窄的交际面，能够套用的角色并不太多，而thor——不管他承认与否那正在曼哈顿吃炸鸡的兄弟都是Loki最好的参照物。  
没有之一。  
他先是试图设想了一下thor的性转角色，不得不说那画面真是太有冲击力了，联想到他兄弟身上大块大块的肱二头肌和壮硕的胸肌，他不得不遗憾地舍弃掉了将安德鲁换成索菲亚的计划。他又纠结了很久，在旋转椅不安地左右移动了足足一个小时，最终才下定决心将文档里的男二换成了路易斯。  
不不不不，不要误会，他绝对、绝对没有将自己代入进去！  
本文与thor、与loki完全没有关系，只有20万美元，仅此而已！  
他一遍又一遍地在心里自我安慰着，最终将所有文档修整一新并按下了发送键。  
好吧，能不能租到那套房子，就看今天的了。  
“唐纳德医生在外出行医归家的那日发现妻子路易斯以极其古怪的形象被钉在了天花板上，无法接受妻子莫名身死的他开始追查起凶手及隐藏在背后的真相，不知不觉间他穿越时空足迹遍布九界，在一次又一次的梦境和幻影里寻找着妻子的灵魂、探索着世界及根源的秘密。”  
“天才之作！”  
“这里有令人惊叹的世界观，让人如同置身于世界树之上，亲眼见证了所有世界的诞生与死亡。”  
“充满了想象力的恐怖和惊悚，不断有意想不到的转折，让人有如坐在过山车上，始终保持着激情和兴奋。”  
Loki很满意地看着纽约时报上的新闻，事实上在交稿之后有那么一小段时间他还为此忐忑不安过，毕竟写小说是个新奇的体验，作为初出茅庐的新手不经意间总会流露出很多原有的知识，在重新拿到实体书后，他再一次仔仔细细地翻阅一遍，极其容易地找到了数目繁多的来自于阿斯加德的影子，要不是确信他那对书本没啥兴趣的兄长绝对不会去翻阅小说，恐怕以loki的谨慎程度会立刻要求退稿重写。  
这本名为《深渊》的小说首发15万册，接下来的两周里连续加印了三次，无论从哪个角度来看，作为新人都是一个极好的数据，他的那位热爱尖叫、脾气暴躁的编辑小姐也几次三番兴奋地打电话来告诉自己这一好消息，海外版权、数字版权紧随其后也飞快地卖了出去，当然作为既得利益者，比起书卖得好，loki更喜欢看到自己账户上飞涨的数字。  
要不是合同上还有三本深渊的续作，以他的性格恐怕会先去拉斯维加斯晃荡两天，赚足一年的房屋租借费再回来继续写作之旅，不过一个月的股市也差不多能让他赚出那么多钱来。  
刚刚成功转行的邪神站在落地窗前心满意足地伸了个懒腰，从他现在所站的这个角度看过去，整个纽约最繁华的地段一览无遗。哦好吧铁罐那栋让人心烦的大楼也在视线范围之内可说是这栋楼唯一的缺陷了，不过作为一个匿名股东，他不得不承认，Stark公司的股票在这段时间里的涨幅很让人欣喜，清洁能源的全球大规模利用和外星回收公司的如火如荼让loki小发了一笔，当然在这里必须严正声明，他购买那家伙公司的股票与自己的兄长任职复仇者联盟绝对没有任何关系，纯粹只是因为涨幅喜人，让自己从中收获颇丰的缘故。  
但很快他便垂下头、沉着脸看着被擦得亮晶晶的桌面，一股暴虐的怒火没来由地从心里升腾而起，是的，哪怕这位恶作剧之神能够骗得了这世上所有人唯独骗不了自己的内心。  
他思念着thor。  
即使明明知道不应该如此。  
这也许是生活在角落里的阴暗生物对于光明的本能渴望吧？他自嘲地笑了笑将内心所有的愤怒重新收了回来，在没有魔法的情况下任意毁坏家中的财物是不明智的举动，他叹了口气重新坐回到电脑面前，却已经没有一丁点继续考虑剧情的欲望了。  
thor，真是个让人心烦的兄弟。  
他眯着眼睛看向远处，那栋熟悉的建筑物如果从实际距离上来计算其实距离这里只有不到四百米，出于理智，以Loki现在的情况去找thor要求庇护是最好不过的选择，阿斯加德新任的王不会放弃任何一个子民，而能够阻碍他前进步伐的其实只不过是个人的骄傲罢了。  
为什么一定要自己低头？  
为什么成为王的不是自己？  
这种问题在黑发邪神无法安眠的每个晚上都会从心底的每个角落里不断奔涌而出，他怀疑一切能够怀疑的、憎恶一切能够憎恶的，是的，与其将自己当成一个正常人不若认为他此时此刻已然疯魔了。对于thor的嫉妒、愤怒和爱搅和得他不得安宁、无法平静。  
或许……  
他强迫自己的目光再一次投射到新书的封面上，那烫金的螺纹被设计成了如尼文的字样，那交织成碎片的爱、恨、欺骗、坦诚的字样深深地镌刻在邪神的心中，事实上一切矛盾的根源无非源于这些，只是每当loki动笔的时候，那些他试图忘记又无法忘记的画面就会一个接着一个从字里行间跳跃而出。  
他禁不住笑了一下，只觉得自己是个活脱脱的傻瓜。


	2. Chapter 2

章二

显然loki低估了新马甲的成名速度，《深渊》就如同一阵旋风席卷纽约、全美乃至于全世界，BBS上充斥着各种对现有剧情的讨论和对于未来剧情的推测，不得不说中庭中还是有几个聪明人的，居然能够猜中一两个巧妙的伏笔，哪怕它们藏在最隐晦的角落里，这让作者本人自鸣得意了一阵，但很快他就发现成名之后多了不少麻烦。  
首先是签售会，然后是朗读会，各种中庭人热爱的社交活动用理智的角度来分析都是Loki现在最好不要参加的，哪怕纽约事件已经过去了好几年，期间这个世界还历经过复仇者联盟的分崩离析和复合、各种乱七八糟的外来物种的入侵，人民心灵已经被锻炼得无比强大的现在，若是让他们知道loki——那个从阿斯加德而来的邪恶之神失去了傍身的魔法，等待着自己的恐怕不会有很好的结果。  
而该死的出版社根本不能理解他的连续拒绝，哪怕自己在他们面前塑造的是个不愿意参与任何社交的古怪老头也是如此！  
真是不可理喻！他愤愤不平地在客厅里打转，完全不想面对没有停过的敲门声——那个女人！从她发来的电子邮件就能看出是个控制欲多么旺盛的家伙，她完全不相信什么隐世而居的老者之类的鬼话，非常执着地利用各种手段找到了自己。  
仔细想想也许是E-mail的设置或者IP地址泄露了自己的身份，loki也不得不承认自己哪怕外表再怎么与中庭人相似，也总有与这个世界格格不入的小细节，如果真有心要追查的话并非完全不可能，毕竟失去了魔法的自己没有可能干净扫尾。铁罐头和他的附庸们或许不会追究一个新晋小说家的真实身份，但作者的编辑却绝对会想知道手下到底是牛是马。  
看在odin的份上他不•想•去开门！  
十五秒、三十秒……  
Loki觉得自己的耐心统统在这两分半钟里耗完了，他带着一丝绝望——甚至他忍不住想象了一下明天他不得不搬出这舒适公寓之后应该怎么办——才无可奈何地打开了房门。  
“哇哦！”对面那女人扶了扶眼镜用非常放肆的眼神仔仔细细地打量了他一会，“显然你不是什么不愿意参加社交的古怪老头，嗯，我说对么，H•V先生？”她毫不在意神明那难看的脸色，自顾自地推开对方，大摇大摆地走进了房间然后吹了个相当放肆的口哨，“过得不错啊宝贝儿，多漂亮的房子啊。”  
这种恭维一点都没能让loki的心情好起来，他板着脸完全没有在意紧跟上来的门卫眼里露出的惊喜的眼神——是的前几天他去取西装回来时，留意过那位先生手里捏着自己的小说，虽然以这套房子过去住户的身份来看自己不算是最显眼的那个，但希望看在保全公司及物业信誓旦旦对用户隐私绝对保护的份上，对方不会对任何人提起这段小故事。  
那位小姐还在审视着整个房间，甚至凑上去研究了一下桌子上放着的红酒，“不请我喝一杯吗？”  
“我不太欣赏不请自来的客人，小姐。”如果自己有魔法，他兴许会立刻将眼前这个聒噪的女人丢出去，但在确定自己无法做到这一点的时候loki就瞬间冷静下来，选择一条可以谈谈的路线，“如你所见小姐，我生活的很好，并不需要签售会和朗读会增加一些名气，虽然书本的重刷数喜人，也因此让我收入颇丰但并不代表需要作者去卖脸。”  
“哦得了，亲爱的。”那姑娘毫不羞涩地靠近邪神，带着点挑逗戳了戳他的胸部——这真是个放肆的行为，loki觉得自己简直用了一生的自制力控制住自己不往这姑娘的脖子戳一刀，“我知道你喜欢男人，哦对了你的男朋友呢？我好像没发现这房间里有第二个男人留下的痕迹，唔……还是说你俩分手了？”  
每一句话！  
看在九界诸神的份上！  
这个女人所说的每一句话都在挑动loki的神经，自控力……天哪去他的自控力，管他什么深渊的第二部、自己愚蠢哥哥的九界旅行、还有不断等着他去拯救的路易斯，这原本就是个十分愚蠢的主意，当时想出这些的自己绝对是疯了。  
“你！”  
“对了我有没有说你长的有些眼熟？抱歉我没别的意思，就是第一眼……唔……总觉得似曾相识你懂的。”那位小姐退后了两步，转身趴在落地窗上看起了风景，“天哪居然能够一眼看到Stark大楼，你能在这儿看到钢铁侠吗？”当然她这个疑问根本不需要等房间的主人给她答案就立刻悲伤地感叹起来，“哦，当然他已经不在那儿了，据说他们搬到了郊外……自从复仇者联盟内部大打出手过一次之后，我都没法在纽约街头看到队长了，只有雷神和蜘蛛侠偶尔能够见到一两面。”  
哦倒真是太妙了？loki忍不住提了提嘴角，他对蜘蛛侠毫不了解，对那冻了据说几十年的中庭人也没什么兴趣，只要那绿胖子不在对面那栋楼里就能让他感觉无比舒心，这种松了一口气的感觉甚至让他有那么一秒原谅了那位小姐吵闹不堪的声音。  
“好吧说正事儿，”亚妮•希尔德小姐总算是视察完了整个客厅，当然谢天谢地她没有继续的意思，但这种立刻转变态度公事公办的样子反而让神明本人更加谨慎了，是的，大概是上次在纽约惨败的经验让他些许受到了点教训亦或者是失去魔法对于魔法师本人打击实在是太大了，loki此时此刻所表现出来的克制若是让thor来评论的话，这与之做兄弟上千年的雷神恐怕会忍不住惊叹一下，“你必须去！如果你真的是个糟老头子那也就算了，但看看你这么俊，是个gay又如何？没人会在乎这个的，那些妹子们说不定会尖叫得更厉害些。”  
现在的中庭人到底在想什么？黑发的神明脸上露出了一丝嫌弃的表情，他在纽约已经住了为数不少的时间，住过最简陋也最危险的阴暗角落、也在最繁华最热闹的地方有居所，可以说看过了这个世界最黑暗和最虚伪的地方，在揣摩人心方面是当之无愧的专家但这里一些女性的爱好却让他一直没能搞明白。  
自从他学会混论坛之后，你看虽然阿斯加德的科技比这里发达得多，但人民生活和八卦乐趣却远不如这里热闹，他经常能在论坛里找到一些很精妙的观点，足够让他不断修正自己接下来的大纲，毕竟要完美抹去阿斯加德的形象光靠Loki一个人实在有些困难，只是这一点他绝对不会承认而已，那些网络上大开脑洞的小论文不但给了他灵感也让他发现了中庭人类——特别是女性——的另一面。  
他们喜欢自己笔下的主角和另一个主角（性别为男）呆在一起，如同恋人一般生活，当然loki没有无知到不明白到底发生了什么的地步，毕竟这种事情在阿斯加德并不少见，女武神中就有不少成对儿的例子，但这里是地球、是中庭、是对男女限制最为顽固、最为保守的地方，真是太奇怪了，难道说网络有魔力会放大人类内心的幻想吗？明明他已经非常确定那东西根本不存在任何魔法的波动。  
“好了，就这么说定了，周一下午四点，明天我会发给你周围的布置图，你有什么特别喜欢的花吗？我可以帮你联系花店。”  
“不！我不去！”Loki略微犹豫了一下，写作是个很有趣的工作，在暂时没有找到更安全、来钱更容易的方式之前他不太想失去这个乐子，只是如果不说清楚，以眼前这女人的疯狂劲头说不定真的会用一切办法——就如同她在邮件里所描述的那样——这可是会招来很多麻烦的，“如果你一定需要一个理由的话，那么，是的就如同你一开始所疑惑的那样，我就是loki，来自阿斯加德。”  
“……啊？”  
气氛一下子凝固了，不过这姑娘脸上那诧异的神色很好的娱乐到了邪神本人，他好整以暇地坐回了沙发，给自己倒了一杯酒，心满意足地等待着对方惨叫一声然后逃出去的精彩画面。  
但是……  
足足十秒钟后，那位小姐的眼神变得非常狂热起来，“哦天哪！天哪天哪！！就是说你能帮我弄到雷神的签名对吧？！”  
哈？！  
中庭的女人真是太奇怪了！  
大概又过了两分钟，客厅里的气氛才逐渐凝重起来，兴许是察觉到了这也许并不是一个玩笑，编辑小姐脸色灰败地斜签着缩到了角落里，带着点绝望和不可置信看向loki，“你……没在开玩笑？”  
“事实上你还不值得我为你开玩笑，人类。”神明的态度显得更加冷淡了，他早就看出来了，那女人压根没把自己刚才说的当回事儿，不过谢天谢地，她现在应该稍微收敛点自己的态度了。Loki认为自己是个颇有肚量的神明，看在那姑娘给予自己一份还算不错的合同的份上，能勉强原谅她的无礼，但显然对面精明干练的女性并不是这么想的。  
她先是一脸纠结地躲在角落里，在确定曾一度搅乱纽约的神明没有打算立刻弄死她的念头之后，又偷偷摸摸地捂着包不知摸索出了点什么东西突然朝Loki那边丢了过去，橙色的小球在半空中划过一道弧线，邪神看也不看便将它捏在手里……居然是只橙子。  
他打量着手里的水果带着点鄙夷朝编辑小姐嗤笑了一声，“这算什么？贡品吗？”  
躲在钢琴后面的小姐胆子逐渐大了起来，“那个……你是身上出了什么问题吗？”这话实在算得上是胆大包天，若不是她经过仔细思考确定自己还存在一定的价值恐怕是不敢将这番话说出口的，又过了两秒，当她发现自己的确还活着、没有被暴怒的神明丢下楼的时候，便已经感觉自己猜对了些东西。  
而这让Loki很不高兴。  
事实上在几次往返中庭的过程中，他对这个世界的人依旧没有太多了解，弱小如同蝼蚁大概是他唯一存在的印象，曾几何时他认为能够看破他的只有黑寡妇一个人，而现在眼前这个女人居然也能轻而易举地发现自己的问题，这就不得不让loki开始思考是否应该更改自己的写作计划了，“你受过某种培训？”  
“……我凭着蛛丝马迹抓到过好几次前男友出轨算不算？”她慢慢从角落里蹭了出来，带着点忐忑不安看向对方，“你看如果你没事儿的话难道不应该去找雷神吗？怎么可能会呆在这里写小说！而且几个月前还住在那种地方！”  
这只蝼蚁很不错啊。loki像发现了新大陆般诧异地朝对方看了一眼，不过什么叫一定会去找thor？“我为什么要找thor？作为人类你们难道不应该知道，我恨不得杀掉他吗？”  
“额……可你哥不是这么说的，至少他接受复仇者联盟网采访的时候不是这么说的。”对方脸上挤出了个笑脸，话锋忽然一转，“不过答应我，宝……”她接收到了来自于阿斯加德神明一个深深的眼刀子，立刻从善如流地改了口，“你不知道你的书卖的有多好，现在没看过深渊就已经脱离流行了，当然出于你现在的情况我可以理解你不参加读书会和签售活动，但我们可以用个折中的方法，三万本小说，你签完名我就不来烦你。”  
“一千。”  
“两万五！”  
“一千一。”  
“两万！天哪你能不能去书店门口站五分钟，你知道你的书有多畅销吗？”  
“为了体现出我签名的珍贵，更需要控制签售本的数量，一千一百五十。”  
“一万五千本！你就不能用魔法吗？”  
“你都已经猜出来我出了问题难道还猜不出我是没了魔法吗？当然考虑到我单手握力重达25吨，奉劝你不要觉得少了魔法我就没办法弄死你。”  
谈判略微僵持了几秒，希尔德小姐呆若木鸡地退了两步，重新坐回了她刚才躲藏的角落里，在经久的——差不多足足有五分钟的沉默后——她再一次探出了头，“一万本，不然我就去告诉你哥你在这里。”  
这话实在是太可笑了，loki耸了耸肩冷冰冰地站了起来，“小姐我想无论你准备做什么，恐怕都不可能走出这个房间了。”  
“我非常感谢中庭人能够收留阿斯加德的难民，唯独吾弟突然失踪了，是的，的确是loki”突然，一个熟悉的声音从那姑娘的手机里响了起来，“在那样残酷的战斗中，如果他真的心存邪念的话，有无数次机会能够杀死我，但他在那里、站在我身边、没有离开，我坚定地相信着他，不曾改变。”  
Loki的表情变化了一下，他当然有很多想要说的却最终什么都没说出口，他动了动嘴又觉得现在说什么都非常可笑，明明有各种各样想要怒斥thor愚蠢的形容词，却一个都说不出口。  
“五千本。”  
“成交！”希尔德小姐忍不住绽放出一个大大的笑容，“那么……日后有机会，能给我个雷神的签名吗？”  
“滚！”  
最终获得胜利的编辑小姐趾高气昂地走了出去，留下了一串网址，loki对此并不陌生，虽然他一直在竭力避免与之接触。  
复仇者联盟的官方网站——自上次内战之后这个旨在保护地球的超级英雄组织就因为分裂不得不各奔东西，但显然那个铁罐头依旧有派人专门进行采访和通报各个英雄在中庭做了点什么，鉴于雷神最近常驻纽约，他和蜘蛛侠自然是人们争相想要了解的最好对象。  
在今天之前，loki一直下定决心不去靠近thor的生活，自己的那位兄长已然加冕为王，阿斯加德在挪威勉强落户正在艰难重建，有大把大把的事情等着他去做，为什么会流连在纽约，这一点loki其实心里非常清楚。  
他在找自己。  
找不知所踪的兄弟。  
当然这中间有大部分可能是受那个铁罐的托付——没人能够容忍一个不定时炸弹的存在，不过仔细想想这真是太可笑了，性格乖戾的邪神撇了撇嘴将所有想要说出口的嘲讽化成了一个无声的叹息，却终于按捺不住那一丁点的好奇，打开了刚才他听到的那个片段。  
背景是熟悉的炸鸡店，距离loki所住的地方大概有三个街区，他曾经在散步的时候路过过那里，当然因为thor与那个中庭女人分手的事儿闹的众人皆知，许多雷神的粉丝都习惯性地蹲在那里盼望着有朝一日偶遇一下偶像，以至于在视频里有相当数量的中庭蝼蚁们在后面用各种各样的方式刷存在感。  
这让Loki不太高兴过地将视频拉掉一小段，但当他松开手的时候，正巧记者提问道，“你怎么看你那失踪了的兄弟当年造成的纽约事件？既然阿斯加德被毁，那么现在贵国的法律已经没法办法制裁他了，他再次出现美国政府会不会对他进行逮捕？”  
这是个有趣的问题，邪神挑了挑眉，他当然知道thor会怎么回答，毕竟那时候他就已经回答过一次复仇者联盟的质问了。  
“我来负责。”阿斯加德的新王沉声回答。  
“你疯了吗？”loki在电脑前跳了起来。  
“我来负责，当年吾弟所为在阿斯加德已经受到了公正的宣判，但为了抵御黑暗精灵和死神hela的入侵，是我将他放出来的。”雷神义正言辞地说道，“我理解大家对他的不信任，但依旧希望能在我的努力下，将过去的悲剧彻底消弭掉，我会竭尽全力补偿当年那场不幸的。”  
“等等你醒一醒！”诚然，恶作剧之神非常清楚自己现在说什么对方都不可能听到，却依旧忍不住高声叫了起来，“thor你是傻子吗？我害死了母亲、放逐了odin、间接让hela从odin神力的困所中逃出、最后还亲手毁掉了阿斯加德，你居然还觉得我是好人？就因为我在最后对你说我在这里吗？”他气势汹汹地在整个房间里走来走去，脑子却已经乱成了一团，那些他曾经引以为傲的阴谋诡计在真正对上自己兄长的直肠子之后，反而显得非常可笑，“天哪天哪！我甚至不是你弟弟。”  
他痛苦不堪地靠在墙边，只觉得五脏六腑里有一团火在熊熊燃烧，thor接下来到底说了些什么，他已然无暇去倾听，内心深处剩下的差不多只有自己兄弟的名字罢了。  
thor那个蠢货！你知道不知道一旦下了这样的许诺，那些蝼蚁就会得寸进尺地爬到你头上？你是神明不是他们的保姆！  
那个蠢货！！  
他丝毫没有发现，在百转千回的众多思绪中存在着那么一丝欣喜和愉快。


	3. Chapter 3

章三

thor坐在他的王座上沉思，在前几天他那备受争议的采访被公布之后，复仇者联盟中相当多的人并不支持他这个决定——据说网络上也有很多人对此持有反对意见，当然与自己同样看法的也不在少数，这点他心怀感激——tony是意见最大的一个，不过鉴于雷神一直以来都是他的朋友，在语言攻击上钢铁侠稍微留了些余地。  
“于是就因为他和你共同进退过，然后假死了一次、放逐了你爸爸一次、让你姐逃出来一次、毁掉了你老家一次，然后又和你共进退过，你就觉得你家那个斑比很好？哈！你的脑子真没问题吗？”他叼着甜甜圈挥了挥手指，“班纳说他还在萨卡星上还试图攻击你的手下？”  
“他当时不知道对方是谁，事实上刚见面时瓦尔基里把我卖了一千万。”thor好脾气地解释道，“至于其他事情我也都可以给你解释一下，并且阿斯加德并不是他毁掉的，而是我提出了这个建议，他执行而已，毕竟那时候我和hela在彩虹桥上打的你死我活。”  
钢铁侠啊哈了一声，“要不是我确信你是能放电的那个，我会以为是那只麋鹿假扮了你，毕竟，他连你父亲都装了好几年了不是吗？”在接收到了来自于雷神的一个不太赞成的目光之后，他果断地改变了话题，“好吧，看在你把班纳带回来的份上，我们来捋一捋整件事情，他真身上了你们的诺亚方舟，你确定他本人一直在，直到距离地球没多远的时候，你说他好端端地突然就躲在房间里藏了一整天然后就不见了，是这样吧？”  
“是的，他开的那艘飞船也不见了，直到你在太平洋上找到了它的废墟。”  
“是我们找到了！”tony眯着眼睛想了一会，的确从thor的描述中，loki就像只绵羊一样无害，不过任谁都知道这个弟控在某方面滤镜过厚，根本不能将他的话作为正式的参考，“当时周围一共有五条船，三条私人游艇、两条大型游轮我们都已经一一排查过了，没有任何人多出来厨房里也没少东西，除非那家伙在大海里游上几天几夜——考虑到他的血统说不定还真能做出这种事来，不然他根本到不了美国。”他俩对视了一会，陷入了一阵漫长的沉默中，“你应该知道的，你弟弟作为一个法师要藏起来有很多很多种方法，不到他自己冒出来是没有办法找到他的。”  
这话的确没错，但事实上thor并没有对tony说完整个故事，当然这并不是欺骗，而是他下意识地隐瞒了一部分的真相。  
那是在飞船靠近地球差不多还有五六天的时候，阿斯加德人已经开始准备与地球各国政府进行交涉，thor原本想和loki商量一下要不要他俩先下去找tony谈一谈，但那天当他推开门的时候发现loki的脸色非常难看。  
是的，这是thor神生当中看到过的Loki最为难看的脸色了，虽然下一秒对方就将那些惶恐不安和震惊统统掩饰得很好（出于礼貌及考虑到loki一贯的性格，thor给了对方一个安抚的拥抱并认真地告诉他如果有麻烦可以直接说），但从那天下午开始，loki就将自己一直关在房间里，整整一天都没出来，然后就失踪了。  
如果光是这样尚且不会引来thor如此的焦虑，毕竟他那个兄弟，就如同中庭书本里所书写的那样，是个狡猾至极、心性也非常坚定的人，如果他确定要做什么的话，除非撞上铁板不然是不会停手的，而thor也在日复一日与之纠缠中略微懂了些对付他弟弟的办法，只是自loki离开之后他就开始做梦了。  
而神明是不会做梦的。  
只会预知。  
就如同他梦到了阿斯加德的毁灭一样，他梦到了纽约城陷入了一片火海，loki朝自己笑了一下，然后掉了下去。  
他没能接住对方。  
第一天梦到的时候他以为是loki又一个恶作剧，然后是第二天、第三天，当他找遍了整艘飞船确定自己那个兄弟早就开着宗师那辆小飞船跑走之后，一种极其不安的预感就彻底占据了他的内心，使得现在哪怕他知道阿斯加德人民需要自己一直留在这里，但却依旧没办法阻止他不断前往纽约。  
寻找他那显然已经发现麻烦上身的弟弟——在他没有成为纽约城的麻烦之前。  
但这话是不能一五一十统统告诉tony的，毕竟以铁人态度来看，如果真让他知道自己的梦有预知能力的话，以总裁先生那素来有些浮夸的性格，整个纽约城都会在下一刻被掀起来，而Loki他到底出了什么事儿？能让他露出如此恐惧的表情，甚至不顾约定转身就走呢？  
诚然他想到了那么一两个可能性，但若是将它们套在loki身上又仿佛有些不可思议，毕竟自己那兄弟是那样的狡猾，几乎可以在所有环境下都能愉快生存下去，不可能真流落街头，但万一呢？  
他非常焦虑。  
Heimdallr匆匆而来的身影稍微让这位阿斯加德的新王缓过了点神，只是从守门人那凝重的眼神里他能感觉到，这位能够看到宇宙所有角落的神明也对loki的去向一无所知。  
“我没能找到他，”能视万物的守护者沉声说道，“不过他素来对此很有经验，所以也不算奇怪。”  
Thor忍不住笑了一下，Heimdallr的说法让他非常容易地就想起了和loki在一起的时光——兄弟情谊还非常牢固的时候，甚至当时thor还不是雷神，loki的所作所为也完全够不上恶作剧的年代——他俩偷偷一起出去、熟练地躲开所有人，包括眼前这位守卫者的视线，“真有趣，你是少数支持我找他的人。”  
“阿斯加德所有人都支持王的意见，不过要我说的话，任何一个兄长都会担心突然失踪、久不归家的幼弟，更别提你俩在漫长的一千年里几乎不曾分开。” Heimdallr认真地说道，话音突然一转，语气里已经带上了点笑意，“当然若是你坚持认为自己与Loki是另一种关系，虽然有些出人意料，但仔细想想也不是不能接受，毕竟阿斯加德有了王，右边需要再站一个人。”  
这话就有些露骨了，thor忍不住咳嗽了几声，带着一丝赧然地朝heimdallr傻笑了一下，之前还让人印象深刻的王者之气突然间退散得干干净净了，“我并不介意他有规划地出门一趟，当然打个招呼是最好不过的事情，”阿斯加德的新王下一秒就恢复了理智，“但考虑到loki拿着宇宙魔方，无论如何都得比tony更早地找到他。”  
事实上此时此刻，那块蓝色的小东西正在Loki的手中翻来覆去地被检查着，这几乎已经是最近这段时间里每天晚上的例行公事了，就如同thor告诉tony的那样，事情发生得太过突然，哪怕是当事神直到现在也没完全搞明白到底是怎么了，他没有碰过任何不确定的媒介、不曾接触过不该接触的任何东西，考虑到吃用和thor几乎完全一致，那现在这种状况就应该不是由外界因素造成的。  
那么难道是自己身体出了什么问题吗？  
Loki是冰霜巨人，在他学习魔法的这一千年里，这种血统从来没有带给他任何麻烦，显然应该将血统问题从中排除掉，然后就只有这个玩意儿了……  
“难道真的是你造成的吗？”他凑近宇宙魔方仔仔细细地打量了一会，颓然地叹了一口气将它再一次严严实实地锁进了保险柜，这种手段其实没太大用处，但带在身上却太过危险了，趁着自己现在毫无魔力不可能激发魔方的力量，不如权当它是一个小小的会发光的摆设。事实上自从他入侵纽约之后，宇宙魔法就成了商人们喜欢贩卖的复仇者联盟的相关周边之一，他昨天还刚在超级市场里看到了被做成宇宙魔方式样的小夜灯，所以用平常心去对待反而不会有人类起疑，“要真是你造成的，哪怕是空间宝石我也照样毁了你。”  
他咬牙切齿地站了起来，将这种愤愤不平全心全意地投入到了深渊第二部的创作中，兴许是因为这强烈的情感和各种各样堆积起来的怨念，第二本书的风格变得愈发奇诡起来，唐纳德医生的星际冒险逐渐失去了浪漫色彩，九界的群星也一点点露出了光辉之下的黑暗面，他流落街头作为一个异乡人与各色各样稀奇古怪的家伙们打起了交道，寻找着能够回家的门，而路易斯的灵魂则被某种黑暗所控制，再也不会像第一部那样毫无私心地给予对方指引，两人的关系一度变得极为僵化。  
“天哪天哪我找不出一丁点需要改的地方，告诉我你为什么要去当一个反派角色？当个小说家简直太适合你了，上帝啊这个职业就是为你创造的，你不会相信在拿到稿子之后我整整读了三遍也不愿意放手。”在交稿没过几天，loki收到了来自编辑小姐充满激情的长篇邮件，得寸进尺的中庭蝼蚁妄想通过各种各样形式的赞美让他答应多签几千本书。  
呵，真是天方夜谭，loki虽然很欣赏那位小姐的欣赏水平——事实上当他本人完成这部作品仔细审阅的时候也不由自主地为之动容了一下——能够连原作者本人都感动一下的作品必然非常优秀，但不等于说这种夸奖能让他再挥动钢笔写上一万个名字，即使就只有两个字母也不行。  
但真正挑动他神经的是那位小姐接下来一段叙述：“不过在仔细研究了一下之后，我忍不住有一个疑惑，希望你能告诉我。唐纳德医生真的不是雷神本人吗？你给我的稿子一共有342页，我画出来了的让我感觉与雷神有些相似段落接近一百五十段，说实话一般人在遇到家庭问题的时候，作为旁观者我只能建议彼此冷静一段时间，但你……确定真的不需要和你哥哥好好谈一谈吗？考虑到他满世界在找你。”  
看在九界诸神的份上，如果不是两人之间隔着网线，loki几乎恨不得立刻掐死那个多嘴多舌的女人，thor和唐纳德医生……好吧的确是有那么一丁点相同，但这只是描写上的一点小套路，在无法完美地模拟一个人的生存环境的情况下作者会不由自主地将熟悉的人物套上去。  
仅此而已！！  
况且他和thor也没什么好谈的，难道要让他在毫无魔法傍身的情况下站在他那兄弟的面前，祈求对方庇护吗？要这样还不如一刀杀了自己更好一些，毕竟以现在的情况看，没有魔法的恶作剧之神只会拖累他那英明神武的兄弟。  
而Loki最恨这一点。  
说来有趣，哪怕直到现在他流落在美国街头，过着不得不租住房子的日子也从来都不曾怀疑过thor会放弃他，却绝对没有勇气站在雷神面前坦诚自己的心意，归根究底无非是那毫无意义的倔强和莫名其妙的赌气，只要稍微冷静思考一下就应该知道拿着宇宙魔方的自己在失去魔力的情况下就应该呆在thor身边，一步不离直到恢复正常，而thor是绝对不会拒绝这个简单要求的——甚至会非常高兴——毕竟考虑到这几年来他们两兄弟几乎没能好好坐下来谈一谈，这绝对会是修复兄弟关系、彼此坦陈相待的大好机会。  
道理他懂，要做太难。  
这种令人抑郁的烦恼在他走进裁缝店时才稍微缓解了一点。中庭人的手艺的确非常杰出，他很欣赏裁缝们细腻的制作方式，虽然布料的种类，Loki本人偏好龙或者更为珍稀的魔法生物，但考虑到中庭简陋的生态环境，这种事情就暂时不要去考虑了。  
在三周前他预定了黑绿色千鸟格的s250毛料——从英国直供，光布料费用就高达一米一千五百英镑，考虑到裁缝先生本人性格略有些暴躁，他并不想惹毛一个好手艺的师傅，毕竟哪怕是阿斯加德，这种手工大师也是非常值得尊敬的。  
只是就在他平举双手站在镜子前面的时候，一张熟悉的脸从旁边走了过去。  
地球的至尊法师朝阿斯加德的二王子看了一眼，纽约新晋著名小说家朝过气著名神经外科医生看了一眼，店里的音响里奇柏林飞艇组合正在嘶吼，如果有谁有幸身处此间、且对当事双方非常了解的话，恐怕会不由自主地吹个口哨然后逃之夭夭。  
“下午好医生，”loki带着点倨傲朝对方点了点头，哪怕此时此刻他脑子里充斥着的统统都是“runnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn”的字眼也依旧没让他挪动脚步，反而顺着裁缝的意思转了个身继续维持着一动不动的姿势，“如果你不介意的话，有话我们可以等会说。”他撇了一眼对方手里的袋子，在确定那家伙居然也在这家店做衣服之后便打定主意要换一家店……不，说不定应该连住处都一并换掉？  
Strange先生的心跳也差点停了几秒，他万万没有想到两天前他刚打发掉向他倾诉弟弟失踪不知如何是好的thor，今天下午就遇到了当事人，竟然还和自己在同一家店做衣服真是见了鬼了，要不是不希望惊动周围的顾客和正在量体裁衣的裁缝本人恐怕他会忍不住立刻丢一个光圈把这个擅长搞事的阿斯加德小王子丢回thor身边，并且设定一个他俩永远都离不开彼此十米的咒语。  
说实话这个场面和气氛实在有些尴尬，哪怕是夹在当中的老裁缝也感觉到了两位客人之间那彼此厮杀的目光，他直起腰朝奇异博士看了一眼，在确认这位老主顾并不打算在下一秒就掏出武器把镜子前的这位捅死之后，朝另外一边的矮凳上努了努嘴，“ Strange先生，如果你要等这位先生的话，可以在旁边坐一会，做衣服是个精细活，并不是立等可取的快餐，我想你深有体会，坐一会、喝杯茶、看一会小说，时间很快就会过去的。”  
Loki顺着对方的目光看过去，表情忍不住扭曲了一下，那放在桌子上的不就是他的小说吗？哦天哪看在九界诸神的份上，别去碰它！只要一想到第一部中他对thor各式各样隐晦的花式夸奖和赞美被这个二流法师看到了，阿斯加德的恶作剧之神就恨不得立刻死在当场。  
大概是他对《深渊》这本书的目光太过炙热，裁缝先生也将他当成了同好，滔滔不绝地说了起来，“你也喜欢它吗？我觉得这本书写的真是太棒了，前几天我去出版社的官网上仔细看了一下，下个月就会有第二部，希望这次不要搞什么饥饿营销，第一本出版的时候我大概等待第10版重刷才买到实体书，天晓得那时候我已经在我儿子那里看过一遍了。”  
“哦那为什么还要特地再买一本呢？”法师好奇地翻了两页，便被几个很有趣的名词吸引住了，与完全看热闹的裁缝先生不同，作为至尊魔法师他能从中感觉到很多似曾相识的东西，瑰丽的九界与一些与众不同的遣词用句总有一种隐隐约约的熟悉感，当然自从thor从阿斯加德来到地球作为超级英雄为人所熟悉后，关于北欧神话、世界树与九界之类的词汇在新闻和小说中变得频繁起来，却没有任何一本让他有那么强烈的熟悉感。  
就好像是……  
他朝loki看了一眼，发现那爱搞事儿的离家出走的邪神并没有朝自己这边看过来便勉强压下了心底的疑惑继续琢磨起这本令他十分好奇的小说来。  
这应该是一个外星人写的，在又翻过十页之后，中庭的至尊法师下了如此定语，他最近经常和thor打交道，很清楚阿斯加德整体的文化水平到底如何，能够写出如此恢弘巨著（夹带私货严重）的应该只有……  
不会吧？  
怎么可能？！  
难道死亡女神的入侵能让人性情大变吗？  
他又翻了两页，忍不住将书又从头看了一边，那熟悉的形容词和定语、微妙的九界关系图、几乎可以说是极为精准的阿斯加德风景的描述，哦还有那非常简略的作者名。  
“我听说，”至尊法师捂住心口只觉得呼吸困难，“你喜欢亨利五世？”  
“那是一本伟大的著作。”大概是在场的两个人都极为聪明且对对方知根知底的缘故，只一个问题就让Loki掉了马，不过这也是可以预见的结果，王子殿下翻了个白眼，再一次转过身面对镜子由着裁缝在自己背上比比划划，“然后呢？”  
“写……写的挺好的。” Strange先生硬邦邦的回答道，“但我建议你换个地方写，会让人感觉更好一些。”  
“如果我邀请你去我家喝一杯，你能不掏出手机吗？”loki忍不住握住了拳头，这大概可以算得上是他人生中最大的赌注了，鉴于他那好兄弟感人肺腑的发言，他愿意有那么一秒和这个二流法师达成一定意义上的和解，哪怕那讨人厌的家伙曾让自己自由落体三十分钟。  
“酒？”  
“茶。”


	4. Chapter 4

章四

Strange先生一直在观察从阿斯加德离家出走的王子，是的，在thor的强烈抗议下，所有对loki本次失踪行为的形容都必须暂时用这个词汇代替，毕竟在七个月前，他还刚刚救过阿斯加德的大部分国民，而在这七个月当中，地球风平浪静什么都没有发生过，鉴于这位先生找到了奇妙的新生活——看在各路神明，包括死了的老odin的份上，没人能想象得到那位先生居然会用一种正统的谋生方式生活在离复仇者联盟大楼仅仅步行十分钟的地方。  
而且过得那么得正常地球人化。  
博士先生又跟了两步突然皱起了眉头，他回忆了一下自从学会魔法之后他每次取衣服时会干点什么，拿着东西走到转角画个圈跨进去就到家了。你看哪怕loki的魔法更侧重于幻术，但传送是每个法师都会的东西，就算只有6分钟的路程也完全可以……  
但这太不科学了，作为阿斯加德的主要神明，loki拥有比人类漫长得多得多的生命，地球上已知的所有毒素对他都是没有任何用处的，他研习魔法的时间甚至比地球上大部分国家的历史都长，这也未免太不可思议了吧？  
他一声不吭地看着那位先生面不改色地走进公寓、礼貌性地和门房及清洁工打招呼——虽然依旧有些倨傲也改不掉那一身贵族气息，却足以让Strange先生大跌眼镜了，天晓得这还是他认识这对神明兄弟以来第一次看到Loki好好说话的样子。  
不过正如奇异博士在观察房子的主人，loki也在思考应该怎么对付身后那个二流法师，打是绝对不能打的，以现在的境况，纽约新晋著名小说家只能冷静接受毫无魔力的自己打不过那二流货色这一悲惨的现实。  
“……你……的魔法呢？” Strange先生弯着腰研究了一秒门锁的构造，确定那东西上没有一丁点魔法痕迹的依附，这才不可思议地转过身看向loki，“thor说你失踪之前哪里都没去。”  
“是的。”完全没有招待客人觉悟的小王子板着脸开始烧水，动作流畅得如同一直生活在地球不曾离开过一样，“如果我是你，就会选择喝完茶后出门并忘记这件事，毕竟我没兴趣和复仇者联盟中的任何一个人有什么牵扯。”  
Strange先生没能立刻回答他，他坐在沙发中间，忍不住打量着周围——不得不说这地方安排得很合他的口味，书房大的惊人，书架上有不少名著留着翻阅的痕迹，哦还有字典，窗台上还留着几个抱枕，地毯上有踩过的痕迹，音响被设置到了定时状态，若是不知道那位先生的真实身份，恐怕任何一个人站在这里都会觉得loki•odinson是一位学富五车、满腹经纶的作家。  
“说实话，现在的情况比我发现odin在养老院更让人震惊，好吧说说看，鉴于你太平了整整七个月还写了一本好书，我勉强可以帮你诊断一下。”  
“你这二流法师还想诊断我？”loki冷笑了一下，刚抓起一只杯子准备往对方脑袋上砸的时候，水壶响了，两位著名的法师先生彼此对视了一眼同时选择了和解，loki开始泡茶，博士先生则开始继续阅读没能完全看完的小说。  
说真的，当接受了男主角是thor，女主角是loki之后，Strange拿着书的手无法控制地开始发抖。  
“医生走在湿漉漉的草地上，刚刚下过雨的空气显得格外清新，他能嗅到公园另一边玫瑰盛开的芬芳，在远处——那是他接下来的目的地——如同梦中所见的那样，带着奇妙且古朴的风格，原谅这位先生，他的脑子大部分都留给了医学、小部分则留给了路易斯，完全没有办法从那些线条中分辨出国家、民族和历史。  
哦路易斯！他又忍不住想到了逝去的妻子，哪怕直到现在，午夜梦回时分他依旧偶尔能感觉到她在自己身边，如同过去一样，从未离开。”  
这是什么恶趣味吗？奇异博士拼命摇了摇头，确保当事人双方的两张脸绝对不会再次代入这才继续看了下去。  
“我来过这儿，医生抬起头，仔细观察着那奇妙的拱门，它显然是由工匠们精心打造的物品且一直以来都受到精细的呵护，这才让它在岁月造成的磨损中依然亮丽如新，只是他明明应该没有来过，为什么会有这样熟稔的感觉呢？  
唐纳德！  
唐纳德离开这里！  
有个声音在他耳边徘徊，医生收回心神朝周围看去，树依旧是树，花依旧是花，除了自己来时所留下的脚印之外，其他并没有任何变化。  
天哪我是疯了吗？为什么我听到了路易斯的声音？”  
“惊悚悬疑？”他忍不住朝大作家摇了摇手里的书，“我感觉你在写三流爱情小说！”  
“闭嘴二流法师，喝你的茶去，还有这个TAG不是我加的，是出版社。”板着脸的主人不但端来了茶还捧出两个布丁作为配茶的点心，这太过周到的礼节让传奇法师不得不怀疑这其中有某样东西下了必定会让自己死掉的毒药。  
客厅里一下子沉寂了不少，能够听到的只有勺子与杯壁之间清脆的碰撞声。  
“thor他……”  
“听说你的手受伤后才学的魔法？”  
这绝对是非常挑衅的一句话，换成是其他时间地点，Strange先生恐怕已经忍不住往对方身上丢上一打魔法了，但作为一个聪明人、一个与Loki一样同为魔法师的人却立刻听出了尖利话语下的弦外之音。  
沉默再一次降临在两个人之间，大概是因为沉默容易让人尴尬的关系，布丁被消灭的速度快得惊人，在仔细琢磨了一下当事人的意愿、评估了一下当事人可能造成的伤害，奇异博士咳嗽了两下提出了这样一个建议，“虽然你没有了魔法，但你应该还算是其他星球的人对吧？那么现在订一份契约，只要你不做出任何伤害地球的行为、注意诱导他人袭击或者间接引入也算在其中，那我可以暂时不告诉thor你在这里，除非他自己发现。”  
“既然你准备约束我，那我也要约束你，这份契约在我凭着自己意志站在thor面前之后自动作废，并且作为提出契约的人，你不能以任何形式、任何方法告诉thor或者是复仇者联盟中的任何一个人我的相关情况。”  
“作为约定，在你凭着自己的意志站在thor面前之前的这段时间里你不能换地方住。”  
“作为约定，在契约生效期间里你不能用魔法监视我！任何一个魔法！”  
两个魔法师先生又对峙了几秒，在经过一阵眼神厮杀之后，Strange先生最终敲了敲桌子变出了一张羊皮纸，刚才那堆条件被一五一十地罗列其上，他俩彼此厌恶地撇了撇嘴——这倒是非常心有灵犀的动作，显然哪怕一起喝了茶、吃了下午点心也没能让双方的关系略进一步——然后不约而同地签下了自己的名字。  
“loki•laufeyson？”  
“怎么你还不知道我不是odin的亲儿子吗？”  
传奇法师一边将契约书收进口袋里，一边瞟了一眼桌子上的小说，他沉吟了一会最终还是将这本书夹在胳膊下，“那么请允许我偶尔的上门拜访，作为一个读者。”  
“嚯！先说明，我不接受任何形式的催稿，走门！谢谢再也不见。”  
但就如同所有的合约都会有漏洞一样，至尊法师在离开公寓后第一时间给钢铁侠打了一个电话，“我有个建议，”他朝身后看了一眼，“前几天我在大楼里发现居然没有图书馆，你不觉得趁着wanda回来之前给她准备一个图书馆是个好主意吗？”他的确答应了loki不将他的存在告诉thor和复仇者中的任何一个人，但没有保证不去建一个图书馆，相信以vision按照排行榜挑选书目的逻辑，三流小说家的作品必定会被选进去。等书进了复仇者大厦，还愁thor看不到它吗？  
不过就如同Strange先生想着怎么绕过契约一样，loki自然也有自己的办法，“所以说半路出道的二流货色根本没摸到秘术的门槛，”他提了提嘴角，终于展露出了一丝邪神应该有的本质，“只要odin承认我是odinson，我就永远都不会是laufeyson，唔……契约没生效真是抱歉。”  
大概是略微报了一下坠落三十分钟的仇，他心情大好地再一次打开了文档，这一回他要写的并不是《深渊》的第三部，而是一部短篇小说集。  
与别别扭扭、充满隐喻的伪自传不同（loki本人拒绝承认这一点，至尊法师读完却觉得loki在文中形容自己的时候还挺客观的），这本短篇小说集差不多可以看做是Loki本性的集合体，在终于将自己从路易斯这个角色中解放出来后，那些也许只有恶作剧之神才能想到的古怪点子统统在那本短篇集里爆发了出来。  
这还是他第一次正儿八经地思考如何充满艺术性地杀死作品里的角色，棍子显然太过粗暴，枪也显得有些俗气，人必须死的非常有美感而不应该躺在大街上摊开手脚吐舌头，尸体应该如同一尊塑像，而不是毫无生气的肉块。  
算起来他在纽约已经生活了接近八个月，人类倒是给他展出了非常奇妙的部分，与沉迷于宴饮的阿斯加德人不同，中庭的蝼蚁们汲汲营营于无聊的外物，追求着一星半点的美好，他们会为了看一个明星在大热天排上几个小时的队伍，挤在一个大厅里拼命尖叫；也会为了个新款手机在店门口搭帐篷，这是在阿斯加德绝对没有人会做的事情，在中庭却是比比皆是，虽然他不得不承认书店门口等着买他小说的长队的确能大大满足自己的虚荣心，却依旧无损于这种行为的愚蠢。  
不过要是让其他人来说的话，这位神明在这七八个月里已经逐渐接地气了起来，首先Loki学会了ebay和亚马逊，至尊法师在一次突击检查时发现对方居然在收快递，要不是此时此刻Strange先生手里拎着两盒布丁，恐怕会立刻被恼羞成怒的神明按在地上打个半死。然后他惊人地学会用智能手机在地图上找饭店，考虑到王子殿下一贯的品味，不久之后他的私人博客上就多了一系列的食用品鉴，最后他甚至连单反都会用了。  
“真是太可怕了。” 奇异博士在自己的日记本里如实记述了自己的心情，虽然依旧没有放松对恶作剧之神的监视，但他已经逐渐认可了thor对他那宝贝弟弟的诠释。  
这家伙在不搞事儿的时候还真挺乖的。  
不过这种情况只堪堪维持到新年的第二个月，在Loki的短篇悬疑小说集上架不到三周的时候，纽约连续发生了好几起杀人案。


	5. Chapter 5

章五

纽约的犯罪率一直居高不下，每年至少发生一千起枪击事件，一万五千起抢劫案，请注意这还是在有蜘蛛侠参与的情况下才勉强维持的数字，所以没有人把谋杀案当成一回事儿，那些发生在犯罪率奇高地区的谋杀案甚至连报纸版面都登不上去，而警察是不会将犯罪现场的详细情况统统告诉记者的。  
事实上最开始发现有些不对劲的还是loki本人，作为一个神明，他几乎没有什么人类所必须的生理需求，品尝食物、饮用美酒不过是生活乐趣的一部分，他不像人类那样有着必须的休息时间，所以往往在夜深人静的时候反而是他上网玩得最开心的时间段。  
一般来说，loki上网只会做三件事情，一、逛ebay或者其他购物网站——他对着装有着相当高的标准、热爱所有男性奢侈品品牌；二、逛复仇者联盟的专属论坛，重点关注一下雷神最近的动态；三、看新闻。中庭蝼蚁们大都非常八卦，家长里短居然都可以成为头条，一些粗俗的表演艺人交个女朋友都能在各种版面上占据大篇幅的位置，他一目十行地扫过各种新闻，却在角落里看到了一张让他颇为在意的照片。  
那是一张谋杀案犯罪现场的照片，与大部分谋杀案的报道一样，尸体被打上了厚厚的马赛克，只勉强能够从一些摆放位置推测出死者倒趴在阶梯上，这对于破案没有任何帮助，标题也就只有轻描淡写的一句话，但loki却下意识地觉得这画面好像有些熟悉。  
在写短篇小说的时候，他曾为了好好了解一下中庭人类的身体构造泡过一阵子的图书馆，也曾经对了其中几个杀人手法做过详细的研究，他的兄长thor是著名的超级英雄，以他对复仇者联盟的了解，很容易地就会去考虑黑化了的英雄们在没有能力的情况下如果要杀人会怎么办。  
大家可以当成这是恶作剧之神的某种奇妙恶趣味，但从实际角度出发……  
是的！实际角度！  
“临近午夜，托米急匆匆地朝家跑去，从早上十点开始，他连续做了三台手术，无论是精神还是身体都已经疲倦到了极点，这位年轻的主任医生站在自己家楼下摸索着口袋，‘真奇怪，’他嘟囔了一句，‘我记得钥匙的确是在这儿的？’他不得不把口袋里所有东西都掏出来，五六个硬币，一张皱巴巴的二十美元钞票、医院的工作证里还夹着情人史蒂芬妮的照片，‘钥匙、钥匙！’哦他在裤子口袋的最深处找到了那金属的小玩意儿，它被稳稳地插在锁孔里，然后……  
他退了一步，剧痛让他持续不断地颤抖，电流仿佛还在他指尖流转，从那一个小小的黑点开始渗透到五脏六腑中，他退了一步没能站稳脚步，便滚倒在台阶上，如同被宙斯惩罚的渎神者一样，付出了生命的代价。”  
这个被他私下里定名为thor杀人案件的小短篇最后被改名为《zeus》，收录在他的短篇小说集中，是短篇集中最长的一部，故事差不多就是两个医生之间的勾心斗角，然后A利用短路的电源把B给杀掉、在警方重重压力下依旧全身而退的简单易懂的小故事。  
撇开他又拿thor做参考这一点的话，其实全文还颇有些阿加莎•克里斯蒂的味道。  
说实话Loki现在有些迷茫，这还是他第一次碰到这样的问题，以至于忍不住在凌晨三点的时候给二流法师发了条消息，“我发现有人做了坏事怎么办？”  
“居然有人能让你这么说？真是不可思议，灭霸来了？”  
……  
所以说，碰到这样的问题，他该去找谁解决比较好呢？  
Thor？不不他那脑子完全处理不了这种高智商犯罪，这种连E-mail到现在都未必能够灵活使用的家伙，还是更适合在阿斯加德的工地上挥洒汗水，他有些后悔把深渊的男主角定位一个医生，以他那兄弟的身材，做个工人或者是消防员显然更适合他。  
他并非没有第一时间想到自己的编辑，而是非常理智地考虑到像这样单凭小说里的只言片语就能推断出整个作案过程，并活学活用的犯人肯定有那么几分本事，以那位聒噪小姐藏不住心事的样子，让她去打探无异于多增加一具尸体。  
他仔细想了一圈，不得不愤怒地拍了一下桌子！  
关键时刻居然一个靠得住的都没有！要复仇者联盟有什么用！  
而另一边，众所周知任何一个加班到凌晨三点的人脾气都不会很好，Stephen Strange先生在身为名医的时候虽然偶尔有需要通宵达旦工作的情况，但加班时间远不如现在那样频繁，而且让人非常遗憾的是，保护世界这份工作是没有加班费的，所以他一点都不想在回到家的瞬间第一眼看到的是来自于阿斯加德那位先生的消息。  
还这么没头没尾充满了无厘头式的黑色幽默，完全可以被视为邪神一个新型恶作剧项目。  
事实上他最近有很多烦心事儿——自从他发现loki生活在纽约之后就一直很烦躁——首先他建立图书馆的建议虽然被钢铁侠采纳了，但tony stark先生不是那种会不问缘由的人，一直以来他都非常好奇自己这莫名其妙的建议，并不断试图用各种方式来试探自己从而得到他不能说出来的答案。  
然后是thor，他在挪威碰到了点小小的法律上的麻烦，不算棘手但颇耗费时间，tony派过去的律师团虽然能够帮忙解决令人烦躁的文书问题但考虑到北欧让人抓狂的工作效率，他不得不留在那里直到所有手续统统完成，这可无助于推动兄弟相见的进度条，Strange先生打从心底里盼望着能够立刻看到那俩撞在一起，thor捏住loki脖子的场面应该很值得纪念。  
不过算起来这应该是阿斯加德小王子第一次主动联系自己，考虑到那家伙别扭到极点的性格，Stephen一时居然摸不准那家伙到底是什么意思，所以在洗完澡随便吃了点东西之后他捧着茶杯坐在椅子上琢磨着回了一条。  
“好吧，什么样的坏事？”  
十五分钟后，loki回了一个地址，Strange先生打开看了一眼，那是一条关于谋杀案的报道，从记者的字里行间来看除了时间地点受害人之外并没有什么关于凶手的确切情报，考虑到纽约警察局对于谋杀案一直采取的讳莫如深的态度，两百个字的报道已经算是颇有才华的写作方式了，他研究了一下loki发这条消息给他的意思，首先排除了邪神本人动手的可能性，以阿斯加德人的身体素质要杀人绝对没必要搞得非常复杂，那么就是说他知道是谁杀的？可是如果他知道凶手是谁直接报警不是比告诉自己更快一些吗？诚然他不愿意暴露自己的存在，但911是接受匿名举报的。  
奇异博士挪动了一下身体，让自己在沙发上坐得更舒适一些，他总有一种房间里应该响起点小提琴声音的错觉，显然这种福尔摩斯式的推理模式几乎是每个人都曾经有过的梦想，哪怕他也不能免俗，以至于即使他内心深处依旧觉得这极有可能是laufeyson先生又一个阴险计划的开端，也依旧不能免俗地跟着线索继续思考下去。  
失去了魔力的阿斯加德邪神绕了好大一圈跑来找自己的理由是什么？为什么是先来找自己而不是用更加简单快捷的方法处理这一案件，将所有的可能剔除，留下的不可能反而是最有可能的答案。  
他跳了起来，从桌子底下把垫脚的《H•V短篇小说集》拎出来，飞快地翻到了《zeus》的章节，一目十行地看了下去，是了是了！能让loki一眼看出犯罪现场问题的却让他无法去报警的理由只有一个。  
犯罪现场是他的小说内容。  
真是太有趣了！如果可以的话，奇异博士恨不得大笑三声，然后感谢万能的上帝和全世界所有的神明，居然让恶作剧之神吃到这样的苦头，这真是奇迹啊！虽然对死者非常遗憾，但Stephen Strange先生已经决定立刻将这件事情完完整整地记录下来，以便在日后拿出来给复仇者联盟的所有人解解闷。  
不过也不能完全这样确定，他将涂满马赛克的照片放大仔细观察起来，loki作为写出这个片段的人，必定要比身为读者的自己对画面和构图更有数一些，但这种说法却未必能让警察信服，在还没有成为奇异博士之前，身为医生的Strange先生有过很多次和司法机构打交道的经验，警察差不多是他所知道的最为僵化的组织了，他们不愿意相信任何一个提供建议的人，甚至会反过头来怀疑对方，以loki的身份，人不是他杀的都会被当成是他干的，这也许就是那位离家出走的神明所纠结的地方。  
倒还挺有自知之明的。  
博士暗暗调整了一下loki的危险评估等级，一个会为自己取得成就沾沾自喜的人远不如一个会冷静思考、准确定位自身价值的人危险，可见阿斯加德被毁灭之后无论是thor还是loki都成长了很多，哦谢天谢地银舌头失去了魔法，不然以他现在冷静、直观的心境，绝对会成为复仇者的大敌。  
医生想了很多回复语，有正儿八经的、有带着点嘲讽的、有夏洛克福尔摩斯式的也有试探性的反问，只是一旦考虑到接收消息的是不知道会做出什么来的邪神，很多事情就必须慎而重之，他仔细思考了半天最终问道，“这是第一起还是你只发现了这一起？”  
Loki暂时没法回答这个问题，不过在六个小时之后，一场惊天动地的十二人食物中毒事件让他非常确定，这不是第一起也绝对不可能是最后一起。  
这真是个胆大包天的家伙，邪神忍不住笑了起来，抓起手机写到，“我允许你暂时做一下华生。”  
“连面都不敢露的家伙做什么梦呢？福尔摩斯不适合你。”  
在同一时间、不同的地点，Loki和Strange先生同时为对方的存在呸了一声。


	6. Chapter 6

章六

“你说什么？”编辑小姐压低了声音问道，她的声音听起来有点慌张又有点兴奋，显然比起西区法庭休息区里十二个陪审员中毒送医急救的消息，模仿犯的存在听起来恐怕只会是出版社需要出面解决的一场公关问题，不过总算那位小姐的理智稍微回笼了一会，她磕磕绊绊地再一次问道，“那个……我是说你确定吗？”  
“一个小时前，西区法院休息室里一下子抬出去十二个陪审员，如果还需要我提示的话，请回忆一下justice中的相关片段。”loki有些烦躁，虽然他满心希望纽约警察局里多一些傻瓜好拖延住他们找到真相的时间，但迟早有人会发现这是按照小说来布局的凶杀案，到时候影响到的只会是自己。  
当然那个二流法师恐怕会很乐意看到这种情况发生，毕竟只要事情越闹越大，thor——哪怕他还在挪威处理无聊的地产问题——以他对自己的了解程度，绝对会立刻冲过来，而loki本人根本没做好去面对他兄弟的心理准备。  
经过接近一年的思考，odin在上他觉得哪怕再给他365天也不够他好好想一想的。神明的生命如此漫长，像这种棘手的兄弟感情危机至少需要十年、二十年乃至于一百年才勉强能够修复，“我确定至少已经死了一个人，你不觉得该做点什么吗？”  
“我会立刻找警察告诉他们有人模仿你的作品杀人，然后我们还会开个记者招待会宣布这一点，全力配合警察的行动，不就行了？”听筒里响起了击键声，显然那位小姐也开始搜索起了相关新闻，“放心只要人不是你杀的，你完全可以不用出面，我们这里有很完善的法律援助系统，而且以美国人的想象力，也不只有你一个人碰到这种事情，事实上如果没有人模仿反而不会是成功的推理小说，所以放轻松。哦，好消息，十二个人都没死，显然凶手没能完美地进行毒杀。”  
“考虑到写作时参考的是阿斯加德的毒药，中庭人理论上不可能用作品上标注的东西搭配出真正的剧毒，”那是珍藏在frigga私人藏书馆的秘药配方，在自己还只有那么一丁点大的时候曾一度非常迷恋那里，他可以随时随地地靠在铺着厚厚毛毯的地上，抱着书愉快地读个一整天，晚上则和thor睡在一张床上， 他依稀还记得自己拿着这个配方去询问frigga的时神后给予的各种指点，如何挑选药物、如何调配正确的比例，如何在结尾灌入魔法让它们最终融合在一起，这种哪怕对神明来说都是一滴就能封喉的药物直到阿斯加德被毁掉前都秘藏在自己房间的角落深处，仔细想想即使是他在怨恨thor最巅峰的那段时间里也从未想过要将它用在自己兄弟身上。  
兄弟……  
这真是个奇妙的词，与他坠下彩虹桥时不同——那时的他内心充满了憎恨、愤怒、悲伤和绝望，灭霸的强大又如影随形，他能回忆起的thor的所有表情都充斥着对自己轻蔑和不屑一顾；而现在，也许是生活太过安逸、也许是一切顺遂（当然他很遗憾绿巨人杀人事件《big》惨遭退稿，这绝对是出版界的一个重大损失），当然也有可能那一个拥抱终于化解掉了他内心最深处的冰霜，他极为思念thor。  
站在镜子前会忍不住想到他、看书的时候也会忍不住想到他、甚至是这么一个小小的简单引子都会轻而易举地让他回忆起对方的样子，小时候的、长大一些的、青年时代的和现在的。  
他已经无心再和还在絮絮叨叨说个不停的编辑继续这场没有意义的谈话，杀人凶手并不是他关注的重点，反正二流货色已经知道这件事情了，虽然不确定复仇者联盟最后会不会插手，也许蜘蛛侠会？他没有必要去纠结杀人者与受害人的存在，就如同loki过去所表现出来的一样，他的人设就是冷漠、残酷、毫无怜悯心的邪恶反派。  
和他那哥哥完全不同。  
他挂断电话、关掉所有和凶杀案有关的网页——你看他既不是NYPD也不是BAU、哪怕做着福尔摩斯的梦也没法走出去，赫尔克里•波罗不出门时尚且有两条走狗在外奔跑，他呢？——这种愤懑的心态甚至到了让他看自己的小说也充满了想要将它付之一炬的想法。  
在深渊的第三部中，路易斯彻底被黑暗同化，唐纳德医生也在剧情中失去了一路行来最重要的友人，那位在前两部被大篇幅描写过的主要女配角为了保护男主角被一把剑穿胸刺死，金色的头发披散下来，被敌人当成一件昂贵的战利品，丢在马背上。  
那些画面极容易地让他又想起来frigga——他温柔的母亲——这大概可以算是loki此生中最懊恼的一件事了，在她死前居然用那样不敬的语气对她说话，完全忘记了那段时间她是多么为自己忧心，天哪那时候的自己到底在想些什么？为什么所有的计划就不能再仔细考……  
他刚伸出手准备将这段彻底删掉，脚下便出现了一个熟悉的光圈，然后就是该死的失重感。  
Fxxk！  
幸好这次降落只花费了不到两秒，不然Loki肯定会在摔进沙发的瞬间抄起茶几朝那家伙的脑袋砸过去，“该死的我在写稿子！”  
“我以为你急于洗脱罪名？”奇异博士冷淡地朝他看了一眼，“茶？”  
“苹果汁，最好是金苹果汁，谢谢。”Loki带着一丝恶意朝他笑了一下，“一个法师应该做得到这一点吧？”  
他手里的杯子的确有了变化，装着的却是宇宙中某种魔兽的脑袋，黄色的粘液冒着青烟、带着恶臭滴在博士先生家的地摊上，这样子实在太过恶心，哪怕是将之变出来的奇异博士也完全没法接受，他啧啧了两声挥了挥手将一切统统弄干净，这才朝正在偷笑的loki翻了个白眼，“够了！别告诉我你从来没弄出过事故来。”  
“哦当然有，不过毕竟我和你这个二流货色不太一样，我有个很好用的施术对象，成功了他会拥抱我，失败了可以当成一个恶作剧，无论哪一样都令我心情愉快。”  
你们两兄弟的感情人类真的没法弄明白。觉得槽点很多却不知从何说起的博士先生哼了一声，他在昨天早上特地起了个大早，用了点小手段把刚刚上市的深渊第二部买了回来，看了个开头就爆笑了足足十分钟，诚然新晋小说家将梗埋藏得很好，但那带有极端主观情绪的写作方法和行文顺序在知情人眼里被一一代入后就完全脱离了惊悚悬疑的范围，朝着狗血智障的方向滑去。  
是的，作为复仇者联盟的一员，他能非常精准地认出中间好几个熟悉的段落来自于复仇者联盟第一次集结的时候——考虑到第一次集结是眼前这位邪神挑起的，那么就不难推想《深渊》第一部的具体内容了。这实在太有意思了，十分遗憾thor到现在都没机会看到这套书，他简直迫不及待的想要知道雷神本人看到这套书时会怎么想。  
大概是这种想法太过迫切、也有可能是当事神终于有了空闲，总之这两位法师眼看着又要为毫无意义的小事情掐起来的时候，thor不知怎么回事儿居然就推门走了进来，“抱歉博士……loki！”  
“FXXK！你破坏约定！”  
“不是我！”  
这可真的是冤枉透了！Stephen Strange先生目瞪口呆地看着thor，非常难得一见地停止思考了几秒，不过他很快反应过来立刻想到了另一种可能，“loki•laufeyson?”  
“loki•odinson！嘿，他是odin之子，我的弟弟。”不明真相的雷神下意识地反驳了一句。  
“闭嘴thor！”loki呻吟一声倒进了沙发里。


	7. Chapter 7

章七

雷神会出现在这里严格意义上说有一部分奇异博士的手笔，诚然法师承诺不告诉复仇者联盟中的任何一个人，但王并不是复仇者联盟中的一员。  
一旦书读得多就会很容易了解规则、利用规则去对抗规则，loki是这样，博士先生也是这样。Strange先生在loki的住处正对面放了个监视魔法——按照约定，他并没有让那个魔法监视Loki的进出，而是记录正门开合的次数，扣除那栋楼里其他住客和员工的进出，自然能够算出邪神每天出入多少次；loki虽然没有了魔法，但法师都会做的套路他心中十分有数，所以自那天开始，他选择从后门进出；loki在约定上签了个没有效用的名字，Strange自然能建议史塔克大楼里造个图书馆，甚至考虑到thor那家伙不像是个热爱书籍的神明，他还谨慎地选择将一部分内容告诉了王，只要一看到雷神出现在纽约就让他立刻来自己这里一次。  
所以才有了现在这个结果。  
至少现在博士先生很满意，loki很不高兴，但邪神没能抄起桌子朝他兄弟脑袋上丢的时间，因为在下一秒他就被thor抱住了。  
“loki！谢天谢地终于找到你了！你为什么要走？这一年你一直在纽约？为什么躲起来？”雷神一连串提问让loki几乎无法招架，如果可以的话他恨不得立刻给这正絮絮叨叨的烦人家伙一刀，但失去了魔力的邪神除了银舌头还依旧保持着正常运作之外，其他什么都做不到，而他又不知该如何对thor解释这一切。  
我没魔法了、我没用了，阿斯加德不可能再有我的容身之处、我就像曾经厌恶过的那些蝼蚁一样不得不找份工作养活自己——thor永远不会理解自己内心的那些复杂情绪，他永远会认真告诉自己一切都会好的，没魔法也不要紧，你看他多了解自己兄弟的为人，那个家伙就如同太阳一样，带着无穷无尽的吸引力，让自己这个天生应该生活在阴暗角落里的东西无可避免地承受着他的光和热，却从来都没有想过会不会被这份热情所灼伤。  
太温暖了……  
他眯着眼睛一言不发地抱住自己的兄弟，哪怕对方身体的温度滚烫地几乎能将霜巨人的自己融化也依旧不愿意放开手，迷茫和无助虽然依旧困扰着邪神但loki却已经感觉好多了，太有意思了，换成是五年前的自己恐怕只会憎恶这份施舍，绝对不会像现在这样露出一丝傻笑。  
他试着控制住情绪，表现得既兄弟情深又有几分疏离——这是一种符合他人物设定的冷淡情绪来平静回答thor的问题——最好和过去一样，继续让他的兄弟觉得自己难以理解、难以沟通然后赶紧让那二流法师把自己和thor各自传送回彼此应该呆的地方。  
“我挺好的。”他提了提两边嘴角，“只是我觉得我们应该有各自的生活，不远不近，每年圣诞节寄个明信片就是很好的距离。”  
Thor没有接话，这可不是个好现象，自从这大个子丢了锤子、失去一只眼睛之后，便愈发有了几分odin当年的风范，邪神很确定自己兄弟并没有接触过智慧的泉水，但显然脑子要比过去灵活多了，这让loki很难确定自己是不是真的瞒过对方。  
雷神终于松开手，在顺势揉了揉他弟弟的脖子之后，表现得十分礼貌和友善向着在旁边一脸“可以当我不存在你们尽管吵”的奇异博士看去，“抱歉法师，能给个让我们好好聊一聊的房间吗？”  
“博士，谢谢。”Strange先生有那么一丁点遗憾，他本来以为自己会看到一个剑拔弩张的场面——考虑到thor那不加掩饰的性格和Loki一贯的口是心非，他俩的见面应该更富有感情（更情绪化），他甚至已经做好了准备以便在两兄弟打起来的时候及时将thor扯开，而现在居然是准备在没有其他人在场的情况下好好谈一谈吗？  
很新鲜，不太像阿斯加德人会做的选择，不过倒是很有意思。他从善如流地退后一步，指了指突然冒出来的门，鉴于两个家伙的杀伤力和上一次thor那把伞给这栋房子造成的麻烦，博士先生非常英明睿智地只在房间里留了俩塑料小板凳。  
这可比囚犯的待遇还糟糕，loki一踏进房门就露出了极为嫌弃的表情，但还没轮到他说什么就被thor一把拎到了身边——以拽住衣领的方式。  
“嘿bro，这可不太绅士，我不欣赏你这种抓小动物一样的手法。”  
“别再这里跟我犟嘴，老实说吧你到底出了什么事儿？”  
兄弟交锋的第一回合在漫长的沉默中暂时告一段落，thor在绕着房间转了两圈、深深吸了口气之后再一次将缩在角落里的loki拉回到怀里，“告诉我，你的魔法哪里去了？”  
Loki的眼神略微飘忽了一下，神色却半点都没变化，他伸出手推开thor——这个动作绝对符合从小到大两人私下相处时应该有的力度，极为镇定地挂上了一脸的假笑，“你在胡说什么呢？我好的很。”  
“够了loki，我了解你就如同你了解我一样，我以为从你真身上飞船开始我们俩就已经能够完全向对方坦诚一切了？”自loki失踪开始到现在thor想过无数个可能性，他日复一日一次又一次地回忆自己兄弟当时每一个最细微的表情和动作，诚然Loki在掩饰心意方面是最为杰出的大师，但在乍然发现失去魔力的时候他依旧无可避免地露出过一丝恐惧，那是非常非常微小的表情变化，但thor还是发现了。  
“我熟悉你每一个动作，Loki，我知道你每次准备施法时惯用的手势，”雷神比划了一下，虽然这种精细的动作被他演绎出来总有一种说不出来的怪异，却让Loki的心忍不住揪了一下，这并不是他惯用的动作，而是frigga的，loki只是对这个动作做了严格的模仿，他依稀能够回忆起自己第一个施展的魔法，就如同每一个法师最开始都必须学的那种一样，让某样物品飘起来。Frigga交给自己一根羽毛，loki用魔力将它飘起了十五英寸，而风将之带到了thor面前，那大概是一千年前的事情了，却清晰地如同昨天刚刚发生过一样，“我看了所有的监控，那一天、前一天、再前一天，我俩同吃同喝、同出同进，住在一个房间里，你睁开眼睛的时候我也睁开眼睛，到底中间发生了什么？”  
“我怎么知道！”loki终于忍不住了，也许是thor的存在挑动了他内心深处所有的脆弱、也有可能是自己在中庭呆得太久被那帮蝼蚁同化了思想、说不定是写小说让自己的情绪也深深陷在了里面，他最终按捺不住所有的愤怒和悲痛、还有深深的失落感高声叫了起来，“我不知道！我回忆了那天之前发生的所有事情，事无巨细！我走遍了整个飞船，研究了每一根钉子、我悄无声息地搜索了飞船上每一个人的东西，没有一样会让我变成这样，我从一个神……变成了一个普普通通的阿斯加德人，没有魔法、没有力量，我什么都没有了！”  
“你还有我。”thor沉声应道，“你还有我！我在这里，从未改变，我说过Loki我爱你胜过世间一切，而你不相信这点，难道说你认为我会因为你没有了魔法就抛下你吗？还是说你觉得你没有了魔法就没有资格站在我身边？loki我知道你从小就嫉妒我、我知道你没有办法接受自己是霜巨人、我知道你憎恨我们的父亲但我也知道你爱我，比任何人都爱，哪怕在你看来我不擅长动脑子、不会成为一个优秀的君主——远不如你，但我俩从不分彼此，我爱你，就如同你爱我。”他上前一步，将看起来几近崩溃的弟弟一把抱住，“嘿你看……若是换成你还拥有魔法的时候，肯定会在现在忍不住捅我一刀，所以没有说不定也算是一件好事？”  
哦！该死的thor！这家伙真是个王八蛋！邪神咬牙切齿却忍不住抱住了对方。  
门外，王拎着一个袋子走了进来，正巧看到博士先生关掉了录音键，“哦你在做什么？录节目吗？”  
“是啊，三流爱情轻喜剧。”  
不过，即使是这样loki也没打算跟着thor回去，诚然他们六十五秒之前还刚刚坦诚相对，但作为一个九界知名的阴谋家，他是绝对不会让手无寸铁的自己暴露在人前的，“我绝对不会跟你回去，事实上我有很充分的理由。”他咳了一声理直气壮地说道，“我要写稿子，如果回到阿斯加德的居住地，恐怕会因为事情太多而无心写作。”  
“《深渊》？还是《短篇小说集》？虽然我觉得应该如我所想，但还是不得不先问一句，短篇小说集里某个片段，写的是我对吧？”thor露出了非常欠揍的笑容，雷神能对天发誓在那一瞬间，他看到了自己弟弟脸上比刚才更崩溃的表情，那张大了嘴想说又说不出来的样子实在是太可爱了。  
“这……”这是loki第一次无话可说，他甚至觉得在刚才的那几秒里自己整个人都仿佛被煮熟了一样，有那么一瞬间他宁可相信眼前这个thor是个假货、是二流货色玩弄魔法变出的幻影、是……  
天哪他怎么会知道的？他看着自己兄弟的嘴一张一合，灵巧的银舌头却一个字都发不出来，阿斯加德的魔法师当下能够想到的只有thor小时候抛下书就走的背影，“holy shit！”他终于忍不住骂了一句，“谁给你看的！”  
“额……tony派去挪威帮我处理法律问题的律师，封面是如尼文所以我忍不住拿过来看了一眼，然后就发现……唔怎么说呢，总之我猜应该是你写的。”任何两个人生活在一起长达一千年，哪怕对方再怎么掩饰也依旧会在细节上被另一个看出些小马脚，诚然loki在小说中将各种各样的背景改得七七八八，但总有那零星碎片让thor觉得似曾相识，可能就是风景描写中一闪而过的塔楼、可能是女主角房间里某个小摆设，总之只要有心去找要发觉蛛丝马迹并不困难，虽然雷神自认为自己有时候相当粗心大意，但对于Loki的事情他却一五一十都记得很清楚，“我觉得你可能没发觉，当然也有可能没当回事儿，不过你在里面写到‘我的生命不会比你的爱更长久。’这话稍微颠倒一下，是你曾经对我说过的话。”雷神笑着凑到他身边，塑料椅子虽然硬邦邦得让人极不舒服，但他压根没在意这一点，“你看你习惯了逃走，无论什么事情，你第一个反应永远是逃得远远的、对我永远都带着各种嘲讽，但小说里女主角却一次又一次地接近男主角还将我——那应该是我对吧，形容得非常英明神武。”  
“那是形容的男主角谢谢！”loki干巴巴地回答道，“和你没有关系。”  
“还有路易斯，我不明白为什么你会把她写成一个女人，但她的很多话都是……”  
“那是女主角谢谢！和我没有关系。”Loki的表情更绝望了，他曾经想象过如果有一天thor去阅读这套小说时，自己可能会说些什么，却万万没有想到一旦thor掌握了主动权，自己居然会有哑口无言不知如何应对的情况，真是活见鬼了。  
好吧现在有比模仿犯更让自己糟心的事儿了，邪神只觉得怒火中烧，他第一千、一万次地诅咒了让自己失去力量的某个东西——无论那是什么——头也不回地冲出了房间，这实在是难得一见的景象，可能是因为太过有趣，Stephen Strange先生忍不住用手机给他来了个连拍。


	8. Chapter 8

章八

总算奇异博士还不至于让只穿了一件衬衫的Loki就这样走在春寒料峭的纽约街头——哪怕霜巨人对于寒冷毫无所觉。他给了loki一个光圈，接着一把抓住试图追上自己兄弟继续谈话的thor，直接把他传送到了复仇者联盟大楼里，这大概是自超级英雄内战之后，tony这栋大楼聚集超级英雄最多的一次了，无论与thro相熟与否，大家都对雷神表现出了一定的敬意。但thor的目光却忍不住在黑寡妇身上多停留了一秒，更确切地说，是停留在她捧着的那本小说上，那是loki写的短篇集！  
如果说复仇者联盟中有谁让雷神感觉到恐惧的话，既不是绿巨人（直到现在thor依旧认为自己在萨卡星上赢了）也不是美国队长（那位先生目前还留在黑豹的国土上无法回来），而是这位连Loki都能一眼看穿的女间谍。哦拜托！在接收到来自于对方的一个温柔微笑后，thor的心里就更没底了，他很清楚在这里的大部分超级英雄（除了少数几位对loki一无所知的人）都不赞成自己的观点，诚然banner博士勉勉强强地做了担保，但tony一直以来都没有放弃把loki挖出来的计划。  
“好吧，首先让大家聚在一起是有一件事情要通知你们，”奇异博士清了清嗓子，带着点愉悦朝thor看了一眼，“我们找到loki了。”  
“哦真是太棒了！”tony眼睛一下子就亮了，“friday，立刻联系神盾局让他们抓住他，哦谢天谢地，为了庆祝他的被捕我觉得晚上可以开个派对？当然thor你可以带着你家的斑比回去了，不用客气不用道谢管好他就行。”  
Thor刚准备抗议却被Natasha一把按住，Strange也叫了暂停，“我觉得你最好别这么做，”如果可以的话，奇异法师并不想在thor面前说这个，他算是看出来了这位阿斯加德的新任国王虽然会为了地球抵御外界的一切邪恶也绝对不会由着神盾局去碰他那邪神弟弟，“Loki没有魔法了，经过我的专业诊断当然loki本人也在这次诊断中出了一部分力，我俩——作为宇宙最优秀的魔法师——都无法判断出到底是什么让他失去了力量，所以考虑到thor的心情，我觉得抓捕计划还是不要实施比较好。”  
这可真是个天大的好消息，不过与周围人的欢欣鼓舞相比thor的脸色就难看了许多，大概是因为他周围气压太低的缘故，原本准备开几瓶酒庆祝一下的超级英雄们也渐渐说不出话来，他们大多听thor讲述过那段共同御敌的故事，或多或少对那个绿色的身影有了些改观，更别提banner了，在飞船上的七个月是loki想尽办法让这绿色大块头恢复神智的，他还没来得及说一句谢谢，对方就失踪了。  
“难道是因为我？”他沉吟了一会举起手问道，科学和魔法是两种截然不同的体系，拥有七个博士学位的天才科学家暂时还无法用物理或者化学的角度去解释loki施法的原理，而变成绿巨人的时候，非常抱歉他没法记住对方所有的动作，“我印象里他为了让我变回来花了很长很长的时间。”  
“不不不，绝对不是你，到底为什么实在无法判断，我个人推测这可能是他的内心深处不想再使用魔法了，可这又完全说不通，所以只能暂时继续观察，而且你们绝对不会相信的，他这一年来在美国已经成为了相当成功的作家。”  
噗！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
Tony拼命咳嗽了起来，小半瓶可乐被不小心推倒在了他的裤子上——当然这里不止他一个被吓到，哪怕是情绪已经稳定很多的博士也在僵硬了几秒后露出不可思议的表情，“他？！作家？！撰写回忆录《五年前我拆纽约的日子》吗？”  
黑寡妇笑了，也许之前她还有些不可确信，但凭着过人的观察能力还有thor脸上微微变化的表情，她很快就将所有的事情串在了一起，“怪不得你让tony建一个图书馆，不得不说他写的还挺好的，至少我挺喜欢的。”说着这位美人晃了晃手里的书，得到了另一边蜘蛛侠的一个尖叫，“天哪！这是我们书单里的一本，要写读后感。”  
好吧对于学生来说这的确是个不大不小又颇为微妙的打击，只是tony暂时没心情去管少年人的家庭作业，他一个箭步冲到Natasha身边翻开了短篇集，首先找到了出版社，“friday，不要联系神盾局了，立刻把这个出版社给我买下来。”  
“Yes,boss！”这种豪气冲天的行为得到了在场除了thor之外一致的赞美，相信第二天纽约时报的头版头条一定会是，“Tony•Stark强势进入出版业！未来出版业格局将有巨大变动！”  
但很多事情往往是不会如人所愿的，至少钢铁侠购买出版社的计划在十五秒钟之后落空了，“抱歉boss，出版社总裁Lebkuchen先生表示他只负责公司的实际运营，没有权利卖掉公司。”  
这下连thor都忍不住加入了吹口哨的行列，看在华尔街的份上，这可是纽约市第一个tony买不到的东西啊！超级英雄们的眼睛闪闪发亮，万恶的资本主义终于撞到了南墙，虽然这对tony来说打击很大，但所有人都非常想知道到底是谁这么有骨气，能面对两倍、三倍的出资也毫不动容。  
也许只有Natasha是个例外。  
这位著名的高级间谍看了一眼thro，又看了一眼小说，凭着那莫名其妙的女性直觉，有个名字呼之欲出，她沉吟了几秒突然问道，“那个神秘持股人，是不是叫thro•odinson？”  
“欸？”  
“是的小姐。”  
几秒种后，这个以odinson为姓氏的神秘人物名下所有资产一清二楚的摆在了所有人面前，一套房产（就在tony郊区新建的大楼斜对面，钢铁侠一看地址就忍不住磨牙）、一家独家控股的出版社（已经确定无法购入）、一小部分纽约时报的股份和……  
“Stark工业的0.65%的股票？他什么时候买的！”tony叫了起来。  
这一晚，复仇者联盟大楼上灯火辉煌。  
而另一边，在确定thro并没有跟上自己之后loki便已经猜到复联大厦里会发生些什么。不能亲眼见证铁人的暴走让他非常遗憾，众所周知，这个以恶作剧闻名于世的神灵最喜欢人类错愕的表情，还有什么能比让复仇者联盟创始人大惊失色更有趣的事情呢？而且看在odin的份上，那不过是无关Stark集团痛痒的0.65%，根本动摇不了钢铁侠的根基，但凡有些脑子的商人都不会为了这么丁点小东西而大动肝火。  
要想在纽约愉快生活并不容易，以loki的消费水准，各种额外开销更是所费不少，他热爱高级定制、喜欢古董酒，纽约榜上有名的人气饭店他都光顾过，有几家甚至成了固定去的老客人，他还有收集古书（特别是如尼文）的爱好，这也是巨大的开支，光凭写小说那丁点稿费根本不足以维持平时的生活，炒股和投机无疑是最快最好最简单也最安全的方法，至于那铁罐子能查到的其他投资，哦原谅这位Laufey之子狭小的心胸，退稿这种事情对他而言简直算得上是不可磨灭的心灵打击，收购它便成了非常顺理成章的事情，不过这是非常私密的交易，连自己的编辑都不知道老板已经神不知鬼不觉地换成了自己。  
他将这部分财产挂上了thor的名字，虽然一开始这只能算是这位阿斯加德王子殿下对兄长的又一个小小恶作剧，但就如同他的兄弟爱着阿斯加德一样，他对那里也并非毫无感情，建设途中需要大量的资金，他不想看到整个重建部分里全都是铁罐在出钱，当然如果被钢铁侠查到的话，以tony•stark的为人不会太过计较这种小事也在他的计算之内。  
当然鸡蛋绝对不能放在同一个篮子里，loki暂时不能暴露自己的另几笔投资，他有个非常宏大的计划，要将之实现还需要很长一段时间，不过这不要紧，与人类相比loki有长足的耐心和更为悠久的生命，足够看到愿望实现的那天。  
他靠在床边——就如同奇异博士观察到的那样，那是他最喜欢的角落，事实上他经常坐在这个地方，《深渊》的大部分段落也在这里完成，这个小小的空间被铺上了柔软的毯子、舒适的靠垫、被书和邪神亲手画的阿斯加德所包围，哪怕他不想承认但只要thor看到必定会认出这里与frigga宫殿中的一小部分非常相似。  
他的母亲。  
年轻的神祗将自己往角落里又缩了缩，带着点抑郁和思念闭上了眼睛。  
不对，他谨慎地站在熟悉的大厅里——那是frigga的神殿、是他一直以来学习魔法的地方。可是眼前的一切早就应该在阿斯加德被他亲手毁掉的时候所破坏，他只来得及冲上去看那么一眼就不得不在火舌的肆虐下勉强逃生。  
是梦吗？  
不，他从来都没做过梦，神明是不做梦的。  
这又是哪个不长眼的东西在自己面前装神弄鬼？那个二流货色可没这么大的本事模拟出一个一模一样的场景来，他冷笑了一声小心翼翼地往前跨了一步。  
居然是实体！这更有意思了。作为九界最强的幻术大师，loki挑了挑眉准备迎接这场自不量力的挑战，看看到底是哪个混账东西敢玩这种小把戏，就听到身后传来一个极为熟悉的声音，“好吧，来和我说说今天到底发生了什么，为什么你会用我给你的小刀戳thor？”  
是frigga！他僵着脑袋慢慢转过身就看到母亲抱着一个黑发的少年。  
邪神颤抖了一下不敢置信地仔细打量着周围，与记忆中的点点滴滴相互印证，这不是黑暗精灵入侵时的阿斯加德，而是更为久远的过去。是的，他记得那个日子，事实上前不久这对神明兄弟还刚刚回忆过这一小小的片段，身为魔法师的loki刚刚学会幻术就在他兄弟身上试验了一下，那把刀并不锋利连thor身上那件皮甲都没能划破，但从时间上说这却是loki犯下的第一个真正意义上的罪行  
他想杀死自己的兄弟。  
其实那时候odin就该杀了我的，有时候真不明白他的父亲到底在想什么，如果换成是他的话，若是知道自己收养的孩子有朝一日会引发诸神黄昏，绝对会在第一时间将这个祸害掐死在襁褓之中，而不是好吃好喝地养到现在。他怀着悲痛、甚至愿意有那么一瞬间忽略掉这极有可能是个陷阱的疑虑，满心懊悔地靠近了frigga，隔着她打量着年幼的自己。  
“他弄的我很疼……”  
“当然，thor的手劲可厉害呢，不过你只学了一次居然就能成功真是太了不起了，你在这方面绝对很有天赋。”  
“比thor还有天赋吗？”  
“当然！”frigga慈爱地将小时候的自己抱了起来，“不过答应我，给thor道歉好吗？你戳了他！当然作为法术施展非常完美的奖励，明天我们也许可以试试把自己变成一条地毯。”阿斯加德的皇后笑得如此端庄，“loki，你爱着你的兄弟，千万不要忘记这点。”  
“我不会忘的，我爱他，也爱你。”  
是的，我并没有忘记这点妈妈，我爱你，也爱他，在我这一生中，只有你们俩才是最重要的，Loki只觉得有各种各样无法言说的心情溢满在心口，沉甸甸得让他痛苦得无法呼吸，失去frigga时的痛苦和再也无法回到阿斯加德的痛苦此时此刻仿佛彻底在他心中爆发一样，让他忍不住落下泪来。  
他跪在地上却惊愕地发现自己的母亲不知不觉间已然朝这边看了过来。  
如果这是个幻术，作为幻影的frigga必定不会发现自己，而若是自己处在梦中，母亲也只会和回忆中的那样牵着自己的手，带着小时候的自己去找thor，但……谁管他呢？恶作剧之神已经不太愿意去思考自己会什么会出现在这里、会出现在frigga面前，他情不自禁地伸出手，与同样伸出手的母亲碰在了一起。  
然后穿了过去。  
画面开始剧烈地抖动起来，披着白纱的母亲突然朝自己笑了一下，“loki，你长大了。”


	9. Chapter 9

章九

与此同时，复仇者联盟大楼上依旧灯火通明。  
要清查loki名下的财产可不容易，显然邪神比他的兄长更为适应在地球上的生活，再加上他素来狡诈和难得的小心翼翼、还有警方惨不忍睹、极容易攻破的档案系统更加剧了排查和对比的难度。他们先是找到了一家有些年头的蛋糕店——它在几年前因为经营不善而濒临破产，却在去年十月奇迹般地起死回生，并在圣诞节的时候推出了备受好评的人气新款，托尼也尝过的确很不错。  
然后他们由营销方向继续顺藤摸瓜，找到了几家营销号的幕后创意制作公司，那家不过二十人的小公司在去年改变了一贯的广告风格，整体变得亮丽又明快，拿到了业内的广告大奖；再后来又翻出了一家文具公司，自《深渊》大受好评之后，它是最快与之谈成合作协议的周边产品制作商之一。  
不要说thor，就是tony也对这全方位覆盖的手段目瞪口呆，要不是他非常清楚操纵这一切的家伙曾经差点毁掉整个纽约，以这位胆大包天的亿万富翁的性格说不定会聘请对方成为新的复仇者联盟发言人，“这家伙对炒作这一概念展现出了惊人的天赋，”他研究了一会loki的收入和支出——比起收入，大额支出反而更好查一些，loki的爱好只要看一眼就知道，古董古书高定肯定占据了对方购物清单中最前排，有心的话很快就能在相应的市场里找到蛛丝马迹。  
Friday不断跳出各种数据，Natasha看了半天突然忍不住问道，“他定做的衣服为什么有两个截然不同的尺寸？哦……我有点明白了，”女间谍朝thor看了一眼，露出了一个了然的笑容，“说实话之前我以为你们兄弟关系很差。”  
Thor转了下眼睛显然也立刻明白了那个尺寸到底是怎么回事儿，他调皮地笑着答道：“曾经差过一阵子，不过自从坦诚布公地谈过以后应该好多了。”这种不知不觉间流露出的炫耀语气让其他复仇者忍不住呲牙咧嘴了一番，虽然没有人敢说但这种莫名其妙就被喂了一嘴狗粮的感觉实在很不好受。  
“天哪一套衣服要三万！”年轻的蜘蛛侠在无数飞来飞去的数字中感受到了社会的现实和冷酷，普通学生明显不能接受邪恶反派奢侈糜烂的幸福生活，“为什么一瓶酒要9000英镑？”  
“那是1902年的古董酒的确值这个钱，而且依你的聪明才智很快就能穿上高级定制了睡衣宝宝。哦？这家伙居然没有买车？”托尼嫌弃地看了一眼高中生，打发他立刻去楼上睡觉之后才从清单里探出头来，“麋鹿都没有魔法了，平时靠什么出入？”  
“走路。”奇异博士抬头看了这边一眼，“这就是为什么他始终租住在斜对面那条街的原因，因为买东西方便。”Strange先生对财产清算没什么兴趣，他正继续研究白天发生的中毒事件，Friday的存在让他能更好地整合手头的资料去寻找相似的受害者，不过Loki的短篇集中凶手的杀人手法有非常明显从保守到放飞自我的过程，十二人毒杀案应该是他的短篇集中难度最大的一个了。  
等等，难度！  
他重新翻开短篇集，按照人物死亡的难易度做了一个表格，second-rater最为简单是高空坠落，考虑到实际操作很容易被当成自杀案；fast是刹车事故这也很简单，只要稍微在阀门上动动手脚就能破坏大部分车；瓦斯爆炸和电线短路需要有一定的技术水平；扭断脖子和枪击案凶手必定得亲自到场，毒杀案的存在就变得有些尴尬了。  
与其他案件相比，毒杀案的受害者人数是最多的，但与扭断脖子和枪击比起来，不知不觉间给同一个房间里的十二个人下毒反而更简单一些。  
有了Friday的帮助，奇异博士终于能够参阅警方的内部报告了，他一目十行地读完了法医鉴定结果，与两人从报纸上得到的消息不同，在警方看来这也许只是一场清洁剂引发的小事故，由于没能及时开窗通风才导致一个房间里十二个人统统产生了呕吐和晕眩的感觉。这简直就是一派胡言，Strange先生冷哼了一声，大部分能发出这样气味的腐蚀性液体在大范围挥发下都会在现场留下痕迹，要让十二个人同时感觉到不适绝对不是拖地板能产生的剂量。  
这十二个人来自于纽约的各个地方，他们在成为陪审员之前都曾经被仔细调查过确定和这简简单单的偷盗伤害案没有任何关系，如果说凶手是为了阻挠判案的话——抱歉，以至尊法师的眼光来看，本案就算判的再重顶多也就被关个三四年，他的同伙实在犯不着冒杀掉十二个人的风险去拯救罪犯。而受害人中，除了一位六十岁的老太太因为身体比较虚弱不得不留院观察之外，其余人都被统一安排了住所由警察负责巡逻和保护，哪怕NYPD再怎么无能也不至于连个守门的工作都干不了。  
一般来说这种模仿杀人案往往是为了吸引作者本人的注意力，狂热的粉丝在无法得到作者回应的时候通常会采用这样极端的方式，但loki作为一个前所未有的任性作者，从不回应读者邮件、也不在公开博客或者其他地方发表自己的看法（当然这完全可以理解，在网络上出现次数一旦过多很容易招来tony的注意，而Loki一直以来都在竭尽全力地避免与复仇者联盟中的任何一个人接触）根本就无从去找到他的所在……  
博士的眼睛一下子就亮了起来，他终于明白为什么会让十二个人晕倒，那是在等loki联络编辑的电话，那个隐姓埋名的读者在等H•V发现问题、主动暴露自己的时候。  
“我说你从刚才开始就一直躲在旁边干什么呢？”tony摘下眼镜朝Stephen Strange先生这边走过来，“哦不会吧？分析他的小说？”  
“事实上这几天有人模仿他的小说杀人，唔……在我看来凶手的目的是找到loki。”奇异博士扫了一眼Friday根据自己设定出的条件列出的死亡清单，高空坠楼、汽车事故发生过好几件暂时没法做更准确的判断，瓦斯爆炸有三起、电线短路就只有Loki发现的那一件，枪击案倒是时有发生不过只有两起没有找到凶手也无人自首那么就只有……唔果然从技术难度上来看要拧断一个成年男性的脖子还真的是有点困难度的，“我很担心那个凶手，考虑到他的最终目的极有可能是把loki的脖子拧断。”  
雷神仿佛听到了天方夜谭，在场所有人的脸都因为这句话而扭曲了一下，“哇哦！这可真让人担心。”tony拖长了语调说道，“我居然很想看看这一画面，这是失去魔法的阿斯加德大魔王和杀了四到五个人、毒晕了十二个人的残忍杀人犯之间的巅峰对决吗？”  
事实上就在此刻，复仇者联盟大厦里所有人都很想看到的一幕即将上演。  
Loki睁开眼睛的时候有那么一丝惆怅，作为魔法大师他对幻术和空间的研究无人能及，自然很清楚刚才的那个既不是梦也不是某种预言，而是现在与过去两个时空微妙重合而产生的异象，frigga与自己、thor与自己，也许岁月会匆匆流逝，情感却会因为时间而愈发沉淀、如同窖藏的美酒慢慢发酵，终有绽放香气的时间。  
好吧，他承认自己有些思念thor了，很有意思，在真正与他那兄弟面对面的时候loki往往不会想到这种事情，但在夜深人静、周围空无一人的时候恶作剧之神却极其容易地陷入到这种追思中，白天有多嫌弃thor晚上就有多么想念他，这种矛盾又复杂的心理如果换成是复仇者联盟中的其他人来解释的话说不定会嘲笑他是个没有长大的宝宝，但你看他只有thor了。  
而thor也只有他了。  
哪怕thor不说loki也知道对方隐藏在话语中的意思，与他那大个子的兄弟不同，loki总是非常敏锐的，他能轻而易举地识破别人锋利言辞下隐藏着的脆弱和恐惧自然不会错过thor语气中的爱意。  
好吧好吧，他必须承认这是他当时立刻跑路的第二个理由。  
他发现thor爱上他了，不是兄弟之间的爱更像是恋人之间的爱情。  
这怎么可能？  
哦天哪这也太夸张了，odin绝对会气的从英灵殿里冲出来一枪戳死自己，用一丁点怜悯救回来的蓝皮怪物居然勾引自己儿子之类的事情……简直是……太可笑了。他曾经想过斥责thor这种愚蠢的想法，也曾经思考过是不是应该在地球上搞点事好让他那兄弟死了这条心，但前者thor根本不会听他的，众所周知雷神的顽固与他那锤子一样无法撼动，而后者虽然说出来未必有人会相信，但loki却真心实意的希望阿斯加德人能暂时在地球上安居乐业直到世界树被重建、真正的阿斯加德重新出现在树梢上的那一天。  
和平是必须付出代价的，loki愿意为此平静一段时间——哪怕那些人过去从未在意过自己也依旧如此。  
I’m loki, of Asgard。  
这是他行走在宇宙中、在灭霸令人窒息的压力下依旧能够活下来的最终咒语，他是阿斯加德的王子，过去是、现在是、未来也是，thor在的时候他愿意承认兄长的王位，若thor有个万一他也必须活下来承担起整个阿斯加德的未来，这是责任、这是命运、是他过去从未理解现在却变成一生所求的东西。  
他把自己蜷成一团，再一次放空思想，却并不知道有一个人正站在他家门口。  
不过复仇者联盟大楼里却是全部看到了。


	10. Chapter 10

章十

二十五分钟之前，Friday入侵了整栋楼的网络、掌管了周围所有的摄像头、现在正不遗余力地试图攻破loki的笔记本电脑——但那该死的魔法师对人类网络系统好像也很有研究的样子，一时半会根本没法攻进去打开联络让那家伙知道有个疯子正站在他门口——讲不好这个通知到底是在保护门口跃跃欲试的杀人犯还是房间里一动不动的邪神。  
蜘蛛侠蹲在loki家对面的大楼楼顶上——peter原本被赶去睡觉，没多久就因为那灵敏的蜘蛛感应冲了下来，被缠得毫无办法的tony只好派他蹲在对面看看状况。  
“你给我听好了，只有一种情况你可以动手。”钢铁侠万分严肃地说道，“那就是那个凶手真的要杀斑比，而斑比没有还手，懂了吗？”  
“那万一还手了呢？”  
“你告诉我们，我们就能以他杀害地球人这个罪名把他逮捕了，一石两鸟，这计划超赞对吧。”  
“可是，一个陌生人侵入他人的家意图杀死屋主后被反杀，这难道不应该算是正当防卫吗？”这个年轻人简直可以算是这栋大楼里目前仅存的良心，撇开正在努力挣脱开奇异博士魔法禁锢、试图立刻冲去救他弟弟的thor之外，也许只有蜘蛛侠觉得让人类杀人犯和阿斯加德王子凑在一起并不是个好主意。  
“不不不，你不能这么理解，”钢铁侠语重心长地说道，又提高了声音冲着雷神叫道，“就这一次，如果他不动手，我就去取消神盾局对Loki的通缉令，如果你真的希望他能在未来自己一个人开车去远一点的地方买个火腿什么的话就安静地让我们观察一会。”thor果然冷静了一点，但脸色依旧非常难看，但这个时候没人有空去管他，tony在确定雷神不再挣扎之后便再一次对年轻的peter洗起脑子来，“Loki很危险……”  
“嘿！”  
“好吧，loki过去曾经很危险，现在有我们这位朋友的担保、并且你也看到他有了一份正当的工作，所以我们勉强可以调低一下他的危险等级，但为了真实的测试一下他是否的的确确失去了魔力……”  
“嘿！”这一下抗议的声音又多了一个，奇异法师非常不满于钢铁侠对自己专业的轻视，甚至这位Strange先生有那么一瞬间开始思考是不是应该立刻把thor放开，好亲眼看看雷神打雷的效果。  
“好吧总之你照我说的去做就行了！”这对话真是没法继续了，钢铁侠先把蜘蛛侠打发了，又好言好语地劝了thor两句这才给coulson打电话。  
看在上帝的份上，现在是凌晨三点，神盾局新上任的局长被这通电话吓得从床上跳了起来，“要命！是出什么事了？外星人入侵了？九头蛇复活了？队长回国了？”  
“我的答案是没有、不确定、没有，不过有个好消息，我们找到Loki了，不过鉴于现在的情况我建议你一个人来，毕竟涉及到一些文书上的问题，其他的我们都搞定了。”钢铁侠含糊其辞了两句，没回答任何一句追问便立马挂掉了电话。  
对于这场推理出来的、极有可能发生的凶杀案，目前一丁点征兆都没有，周围所有的路上空无一人，如果不是博士非常确定对方绝对会在今天晚上行动、蜘蛛侠的蜘蛛感应也在不断预警，恐怕未必会有人真把凶杀案当回事，毕竟超级英雄们平时要应对的可不是杀死一两个人由警察局出面就能搞定的小事，连环凶杀案完全可以由FBI去调查，他们只需要把证据打包发给对方就行。  
不过十分钟后，tony的屏幕画面突然跳了一下，有个人影从角落里走了过去，过了两分钟又走了回来，就这样来来回回了三四遍这才从后门摸进了Loki家的大楼。画面被Friday及时切换到了大楼内部，昏昏欲睡的门卫显然没发现有个人悄无声息地走了进来，他就仿佛是一个幽灵，从大厅飘到走廊、一路转进了楼道。  
“抱歉boss，楼道里没有摄像头。”  
“每层楼应该有监控，直接切换到麋鹿家门口。”直到这个时候，tony内心还存着那么一丝幻想，毕竟杀人犯和麻烦精还真的很难去决定到底保护谁更好。这中间的五分钟感觉漫长得简直像过了一个世纪一样，对方终于探头探脑地在镜头的边缘出现了。  
在那家伙站定在门口的瞬间邪神便察觉到了外面传来的完全不加以掩饰的杀意，真有意思，他眯起眼睛笑了一下，带着点玩味慢悠悠地站了起来，这算什么？神盾局的晚间点心？还是连环杀手那失了智的贸然挑衅？  
他琢磨了一下，若门口来的是神盾局的愚蠢蝼蚁他会勉强看在thor的份上，把他们简单粗暴地丢出去，如果是连环杀手，那就一定要给对方一个万分难忘的人生经历了。他走到门口——甚至还非常有闲暇的套上了马甲，这才好整以暇地站在门口，而就在同时门铃响了。  
“抱歉这么晚打扰了，请问是H•V先生吗？”Friday总算攻破了loki的笔记本电脑，复仇者联盟的人终于得以能够看清楚恶作剧之神房间里到底会发生什么事情了， tony抱着一大桶爆米花分发给所有围观群众，兴奋地坐在了沙发的最中间，“刚才发现有一颗行星爆炸了，哦不知道今天有没有流星雨能看，对了他有自我介绍吗？”  
“哇哦！他没有警惕心吗？凌晨三点有人敲门居然会去开？”  
“大概在赶稿？深渊第三部马上要发售了，以全文的进度来看他应该会准备写四？”  
这群人热切期待的样子如同等待星球大战首映一样，然而loki这边却非常平静。  
或者说平静得过了头。  
那位姓Thomas的警察先生自称是负责侦办今早那起十二人中毒事件调查人员，特地来了解一下情况的。  
这该不会是个傻子吧？就这样的脑子还想当连环杀手？以这位阿斯加德神明的心高气傲完全不能接受自己的读者表现得如此智障——作为一个扬名九界的阴谋家，他对犯罪的艺术还是颇有几分心得的，首先动手的时间点选得极差，有几个人会在凌晨三点理会敲门声？其次是借口糟糕，虽然一般情况下为了避免麻烦出版社会将这种事情交给作者和警察处理，可是H•V作为一个众所周知的假名，为了保证它的神秘性，出版社绝对不会自掀马甲，甚至不会把地址交给警方，况且今天既不是什么节日、在loki印象中也应该和亨利五世没什么牵扯，不过就是一个平平淡淡普普通通的三月六日，那么……这个人为什么要这么急切呢？  
“抱歉，因为时间很紧所以我只有几个问题想要问，立刻就走。”对方抬起头——走廊里的昏暗灯光让他看上去如同死人一般，呼吸却急促得仿佛下一秒就会心脏病发倒在地上，“首先你怎么看今天早上的毒杀案？”  
这问题有点有趣，邪神不禁挑了下眉，他原本以为对方会就如何爱慕自己发表一下长篇大论——作为一个难以讨好的神明，夸奖虽然不至于让他沾沾自喜，但保护自己的信徒是神明应尽的义务，他勉勉强强会考虑一下帮这杀人未遂的蠢货说两句好话，不至于让他上电椅，“很无趣。”Loki冷冰冰的回答，“可以说是蠢透了。”  
“显然你憎恶杀人。”  
“不，你搞错了，事实上五年前我三天杀掉了80个，毒死十二个人居然还没成功，我不太想象做下这事儿的人得多么无能。”  
“他知道自己在说什么吗？”复仇者联盟里的围观群众们脸色已然变了两回，tony和coulson不约而同地预感到了今天晚上无论要逮捕哪位都不会太过容易，不过Loki却完全没兴趣知道其他人的想法，他甚至连眼前这位thomas先生都没放在眼里，哪怕此时对方离他不过两米远、口袋里还藏着一把枪，“任何一个计划，从一开始都应该精密且周到，”他大摇大摆地坐在了书桌边上，瞥了一眼自己的笔记本电脑，脸上露出了个thor极为熟悉的邪气笑容，这让雷神在大楼里忍不住哀嚎了一声，作为loki的兄弟，这一千年里他已经数不清自己看到过多少回这样的笑容了，“天哪！我都能猜出来他接下来会说什么！”  
“我知道凶手是怎么想的，无非就是弄出点小骚动引起我的主意，这不过是一种哗众取宠的愚蠢手段，显现了他那微小的、不明智的、想象力匮乏的、完全没有逻辑思维能力的脑子而已，一个只会抄袭别人小说的人——请注意还没有成功——居然有脸在凌晨三点的时候出现在作者的家门口，你问我怎么看？我只能说……跪下！”  
“噗！”对面大楼里已经有好几个人喷笑出声，kneel这个词被Loki说出来的时候总有种非常微妙的宛如猫咪伸懒腰时才会发出的叫声，更别提现在是凌晨三点四十二分，站在Loki对面的是个妄图拧断他脖子的连环杀人案嫌疑人，就更让人觉得场面有趣了。  
Loki朝对方瞟了一眼，那可怜的家伙如同个筛子似得抖个不停，如果周围有警务人员的话说不定会惊恐万分地告诫这位先生不要再激怒嫌犯了，但神明却是绝对不会理会这种谏言的，他冷笑了一声甚至都不愿意仔细看对方一眼，仿佛那家伙就是从垃圾桶里走出来的行走的污垢一样碍眼，“我知道像你这样的人在想什么，你根本就不曾崇拜过任何人、会看到这本小说只是个意外，你被生活逼得快疯了只好随便找一样东西来发泄你怒气，你模仿着里面的一切但却完全没法引起别人的主意。”  
“闭、闭嘴！”  
“像你这样没头脑的人只能干最为低等的工作，让我猜猜看……清洁工？不，这没办法解释你怎么找到这里来的，电话修理工？这倒是个能够自由出入所有地方的工作不是吗？”loki朝对方看了一眼冷笑了一下，这笑声如同一把尖刀似的插进了对方的心里，那可怜的男人抖得更厉害了，“出版社在哪里谁都知道，像你这样的人只能守在旁边死死地等着，完全没有一丁点的胆量敢冲进去对我那编辑说嘿给我地址，我想你大概在下面已经走了好多圈了，两圈？三圈？说不定从知道地址之后就一直躲在楼下哪个阴暗的角落里向上窥探对吧，哦闻闻你身上这恶心的味道。”他嫌弃地扇了扇风，“就跟在阴沟里捞出来的一样，让我们来猜猜看你第一个杀掉的是什么人？看你就跟条流浪狗似得惶惶不安……恐怕是家里的某个病人？不得不说人类真是有五花八门的花招去残害他们的同类，但你们的想象力好像也仅止于此，完全没有更宏伟的目标和更远大的眼光，只在乎几篇报道、几张黑白头像，如同傻子一样疯疯癫癫的认为只要能上头版头条就是好事，毫无美感毫无追求，所以我不明白你有什么脸出现在我这个正主面前，一副只要杀掉你我就能出名的表情，得了吧，你什么都做不到，甚至连成为奴仆的资格都没有，所以，还不跪下！”  
哪怕隔着摄像头都能感受到loki身上散发出的震撼性的压力，即使在过去很多时间里tony或者博士再怎么认为thor的弟弟不过是个弱鸡到爆的神明，在这一刻也不得不承认他的确有作为阿斯加德十二主神之一的压迫感。而更为直观面对这一切的thomas先生早就已经呜咽着跪倒在了地上，他痛哭流涕丑态百出、拼命地嚎叫着如同一头困兽在垂死挣扎，loki没法理解也不想懂他的心情，反而转过身冷淡地朝着摄像头看了一眼，“你们准备让我把他丢出去？”  
但就在这时，玻璃破了。  
蜘蛛侠突然飞了进来把那跪在地上想要拔枪的家伙扑倒在地，这场面实在是尴尬的要命，无论是震惊于玻璃墙突然碎掉的loki还是大楼里差点因为这神来之笔差点被爆米花呛死的钢铁侠还是没听指挥、一时冲动的蜘蛛侠都僵硬地停留在了原地。  
好半晌终于找回语言系统的loki眯着眼睛问道，“你知道这窗多少钱吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

章十一

“那么这几天你睡哪里？”责任编辑小姐端坐在街边转角处的一家甜品店里，这是少数几个Loki会愿意和她出来坐一坐的地方，他对这家店的甜品情有独钟，甚至痴迷到了会在《短篇集》中提及那么一两次的程度。连环杀人案公开之后，小说销量水涨船高的情况下也带动了前来这里参观的人数的激增，当然感谢神盾局在这次不幸中斡旋与场控，所有报纸一个字都没提作者的真实身份，看在保守秘密的份上，他勉勉强强地原谅了年轻超级英雄的莽撞，当然同样感谢保险公司和不靠谱的物业——他们半夜的松懈导致凶手能够顺利潜入——这种玩忽职守让他在获得了一大笔赔偿金及免去接下来两年房租的情况下睁只眼闭只眼地忽略了铁罐收购该公司的行为。  
那天凌晨的后三个小时简直就是一场充满笑点的轻喜剧，先是蜘蛛侠愣头愣脑地冲进来、然后是担心他一下子弄死那孩子的复仇者们冲了进来——请注意这一不明智的冲动行为最终让整栋楼不得不全部换上新的玻璃窗——最后才是姗姗来迟的警察和神盾局，如果公权组织再早一点赶来的话，这栋楼的大部分人就不用流离失所了。  
“还能在哪？”loki带着一丝愠怒挖了一勺布丁塞进嘴里，“难道你认为那群家伙有胆量放任我一个人住在外面？”其实睡眠对阿斯加德人来说没太大用处，他自从学习魔法之后就曾一度将冥想当成另一种睡觉模式，所以虽然那时客厅乱成一团但他的卧室们和书房都毫发无损，将就住一下并不太难但thor，众所周知他这位兄弟有时候固执得十头牛都未必能把他拉回来，在完全不直面现状的情况下非常顽固的要求两个人住在一起。  
看在老天的份上、看在九界各路神明的份上，为什么自己有这么大一栋房子不住（诚然它现在有一个巨大无比的破洞、还被难看的蓝色塑料薄膜覆盖），非要和他那兄弟挤在罐头的那栋大楼里？更别提那栋房子里除了AI以外几乎没有人了。  
说到这里，loki不禁恼羞成怒起来，那罐头查东西也未免太过仔细了，居然把他帮thor定衣服的事儿都翻了出来，这不过就是顺手为之的事，毕竟thor身为阿斯加德之主、新一任的神王，没有理由和这群不开眼的蝼蚁们穿一样的衣服，如果王者穿着一身破洞装、打扮得就跟正在帮他家装玻璃的工人一样，任谁都会轻视他的。  
这是阿斯加德的尊严问题，和thor本人没有关系。  
“哦……好吧，”编辑小姐往旁边缩了缩，把你能帮我搞个钢铁侠、蜘蛛侠签名的嘱托咽了回去，“那我们来谈谈深渊，我昨天收到了你不想继续写下去的信，这是怎么回事儿？”  
Loki把最后一块补丁塞进嘴里，嫌弃地朝那女人看了一眼，“我写的很明白了不是吗？路易斯在救了唐纳德之后死了，医生回到了自己的世界，这难道不算是个很圆满的结局吗？”话虽然是这么说的，但身为作者的恶作剧之神的心思却远比作品本身要复杂得多，哪怕他再不想承认，深渊第一部到第三部基本上可以算是他和thor闹翻后的一系列心路历程，有趣的是，这种可以算是非常难能可贵的自我剖析，在大部分人眼里（甚至thor可能也这样想）都被视为他对雷神的崇拜，但实际上作为自我代入、全程一直在试图将唐纳德医生拉下深渊的路易斯作为loki的化身才是真正展现出整个故事的角色。  
我嫉恨着你，却又比这世上所有人都爱你。  
如果深渊有什么主题的话，也许就只有这句话才能最真切的体现它的精华，就如同loki对thor的感情一样，恨里带着爱，爱里掺杂着恨，这段命运或许从始至终都不会有所变化那不妨用死亡将之化解。  
这是Loki选择让路易斯在第三部里死去的主要原因，而唐纳德的痛苦却比深渊第一部时要好多了，他的人生从抗拒到追寻到接受的旅程中逐渐产生了变化，就如同thor一样变得更宽厚、更优秀，而这样一个人，完全被黑暗吞噬的路易斯是配不上他的。  
“我觉得它该完结了，这是个非常美好的结局，唐纳德走上了自己的人生，路易斯回归黑暗，也许成为了黑暗的一份子、也许游离在外，总之他俩的灵魂都平静了下来不会再躁动不安不是很好嘛？”他冷冰冰的回答，“总之我喜欢这个结局。”  
如果坐在这里的不是阿斯加德的邪神的话，以希尔德小姐素来的性格恐怕会放声尖叫，让周围所有人都知道这个挖坑不填、意图烂尾的混账男人就是神秘的H•V先生，并恨不得立刻开个书友会让所有书迷去申讨这种邪恶又可恶的行为，然而……  
他单手握力25吨，实在是惹不起啊。  
“你明明埋了很多梗，不要说你不记得了！”她从手袋里掏出笔记本一五一十地念道，“路易斯作为外星人她有着比唐纳德快四倍的复原能力，我真的不认为一刀能够戳死她。”  
“创面太大了。”  
“路易斯的尸体最后消失了。”  
“化成灰了。”  
“女神给了路易斯一个吻。”  
“哦天哪你想想之前她是怎么说对方的好吗？我不认为一个神明会施恩给这样一个不懂得回报的女人。”  
这是在说你自己？当然这话编辑小姐根本不敢说出口，她今天接到的命令就是无论如何都要让这位先生继续续写下去，“听着，第三部绝对会卖的比第一、二部都好，我觉得第四部完全可以是唐纳德医生再一次的星际之旅，最后发现路易斯从来都没有离开过他，譬如她最后突然出现笑着说I’m here，我觉得这才算是一个圆满的大结局。”  
Loki的脸色变了一下，他当然知道旁边这个女人完全是靠猜的，但那惊人的敏锐直觉一次又一次地差一点揭开了他的心思，与小说中的不同，我在这里这句话可以说是邪神对雷神在这一生中最为沉重的许诺，就如同thor在萨卡所说的那样，他俩明明应该分道扬镳才更为合适一些，更何况他曾有无数机会离开自己那个兄弟，为什么会在失去魔力之后不管不顾地来到这里，哪怕到现在Loki也不明白。  
或者说……  
他不想明白过来。  
“我说你看那是什么？”年轻的编辑小姐和周围人一样突然站了起来，她拽了拽Loki的衣服，一脸茫然地望着窗外，“这是又有外星人来了吗？”  
邪神顺着她的目光看去，那是一艘很小的飞船，看起来像是被什么打坏了一边的发动装置正歪歪斜斜地朝着复仇者联盟大楼飞去，若只是一般的飞行失事loki也许会慢慢地坐回座位上继续吃他的第二个布丁，但凭着远远超过地球人的视力他一眼认出了某个一闪而过的脸。  
那是灭霸的女儿！  
“听着，现在、立刻！离开纽约！”他一把将希尔德小姐抓到身边咬牙切齿地吐出这句话，一边丢下勺子急匆匆地奔了出去。  
“诶？！”  
Peter quill觉得这几个月简直就是他人生中最糟糕的部分，他先是找到了他的亲爹，没想到那家伙居然是杀死自己母亲的凶手，还有着毁灭世界的梦想，真是白活了那么多年，虽然最终大家成功地打败了他可是勇度却为救自己没了性命，然后他以为自己接下来的一年不得不继续躲避索维林大祭司的疯狂追杀——那女人真是不知疲倦，她就不能去做点什么对这个宇宙有意义的事情吗——马上就接到了来自新星军团的紧急呼叫。  
星爵并不是第一次看到战争，却从未见过如此惨烈的一幕，黑暗教团倾巢而出，新星军团誓死抵抗，整个山达尔星被火、血和爆炸声所包围，这宛若地狱般的场景在这几天的逃亡中宛如噩梦般紧紧缠绕在整个银河护卫队所有人心头。  
他朝挂在自己胸口的力量宝石看了一眼，那是新星军团拼尽一切力量送出来的东西，这一路上为了掩护它的存在，殿后的掠夺者们也损失惨重，可以说他冲向地球的每一光年都是新星军团和掠夺者们用飞船残骸和自己的性命铺就成的逃生之路。  
“地球复仇者联盟你们好，我是银河护卫队的Peter quill，相信你们队伍中应该有一两个人能够确认我的身份，”火箭帮着他试图控制住这几乎要崩毁的飞船，让他能稍微松一口气说明一下自己的来意，至少不用一见面就挨雷神的锤子，“在三周前灭霸的黑暗教团围攻了山达尔星的新星军团，试图抢夺力量宝石，很遗憾在五天前山达尔星沦陷，星球……毁灭了。”他的声音里不禁带上了一丝哽咽，他对复仇者联盟了解程度仅限于九个多月前与thor在银河中的一次碰面，这个超级英雄组织的存在是否能够挡住来势汹汹的灭霸，peter根本没法确定，但心灵宝石和时间宝石在这里便意味着这颗蓝色星球必定会是下一个战场，“灭霸已经得到了以太，他的下一个目标就是地球。”  
复仇者大楼上的紧急迫降和Loki没什么关系，邪神在看到gamora那一瞬间便下意识地意识到危机迫在眉睫，灭霸——只要一想到这个名字依旧能让他不寒而栗——对于无限宝石有着极端的渴望，能让银河护卫队以这样狼狈的样子匆匆赶来恐怕宇宙中已然发生了什么。  
是以太还是力量……还是两者皆是？  
这时候他忍不住庆幸了一下自己失去了魔力，没有任何人在阿斯加德迁移的过程中激发过宇宙魔方的力量，泰坦人没能通过蛛丝马迹找到自己，但以现在的情况，最好的选择是冲进复仇者大楼和thor呆在一起，这样既可以让那群愚蠢的中庭蝼蚁安心也能得到thor的保护，以雷神的为人是绝对不会看着手无寸铁毫无力量的弟弟被灭霸捏死的，但在这之前铁罐和他的同伙们恐怕会一边进行防御的准备一边把自己关起来，这是个绝对可以想象的结果，鉴于五年前他曾一度和那位宇宙霸主达成过交易，在中庭人看来他的存在便是一种危险，而thor答应这个条件的可能性非常大。  
按照这位恶作剧之神素来的性格，逃跑是理所当然的事情，他既不愿意让灭霸找到、也不想看到thor因为自己而对中庭人低头，特别是后者，几乎能让他深恶痛绝，但不知为什么哪怕明知道战争即将在纽约揭开帷幕，他却鬼使神差般地回到了自己的公寓。  
那里因为前几天的凶杀案还被拉着黄线，应该有的警卫人员恐怕都因为刚才银河护卫队的事情而被紧急召回，loki板着脸一把扯掉那些碍眼的东西，抬起头只看到复仇者联盟的楼上灯光大亮，那鲜红的字母如同刀子似的扎在他心里，而几乎就在他进入房间的同一瞬间，一直放在桌子上的笔记本电脑屏幕突然亮了起来，“嗨bro，”thor的脑袋突然出现在了显示屏上，loki愣了一下突然恼羞成怒地瞪着对方，“那铁罐子到底在房间里放了多少监视器？”  
“嘿嘿嘿我们能先不提这个吗？”thor对怎么让自己弟弟安静下来已经颇有心得，他叫了两声，脸上露出了一丝急迫，“听着，灭霸马上要来了。”  
“哦你要把我抓起来吗？”loki很难想像自己此时此刻的面部表情，这对话简直就和猜测中的一模一样，“然后把我塞在地底某个玻璃房里还是带到几千英尺高的高空？”  
“嘘！安静点听我把话说完，立刻走！去挪威阿斯加德的驻地，你该在电视上看到过那里对吧，”thor的脸上突然闪过了一丝纠结，然后露出了个几乎可以算是苦笑的表情，“你看我得守护这里，但阿斯加德不能没人领导，你是……”  
“闭嘴！你在说什么呢！”loki敢发誓此时此刻自己的双手必定在抖个不停，哪怕他竭尽全力地想要控制住这不正常的失态却依旧没有办法让心灵平静下来，甚至有那么一瞬，loki觉得自己已经失去了应该有的分寸，“谁会要一个完全没有力量的领导人？谁能够接受一个冰霜巨人做他们的王？thor，你可还记得自己刚刚登基？根本没必要为中庭人打这场仗！你……你会死的！”他没法说清楚此时此刻自己内心是恐惧是不安还是其他各种更为复杂的心情，恶作剧之神虽然还勉强维持着脸上那一丝讥讽的笑容，眼睛里却已经充满了绝望，“你没有在他手下呆过，你根本不知道他有多可怕！他能瞬间摧毁所有美好的东西，他的眼里只有毁灭，没有一丁点希望！他就是一个疯子！你的雷连hela都弄不死更别提想要弄死他了！醒醒吧！”  
“但阿斯加德人民和你是我仅存的最美好的东西，我想你应该能做到的，对了快点走，需要我让tony给你……”  
砰的一声，神明最终没有控制住手上的力气，将笔记本电脑连同下面的书桌一并打得粉碎，他退后了几步只觉得thor这家伙简直傻透了，“你这蠢货！你知道自己在做什么吗？你不可能赢的！你们都不可能赢！”他颓然坐倒在地上，只觉得脑子里乱成了一片，而就在他试图让自己冷静下来的当口，希尔德小姐的脸挨着门怯生生地探出头来，“那个……你让我跑去哪儿？”  
“你的脑子也有问题吗？我说的还不够清楚？天哪是不是呆在中庭会让你们都变成白痴？离开纽约这句话很难理解？”  
“可你怎么办？你不是没魔力了吗？”她慌里慌张地朝地上那摊碎屑看了一眼，“下面的车已经堵成了长龙，所有人都在跑，我觉得……可能你这儿更安全一点？”  
Loki冷笑了一下，他拍了拍裤子重新站了起来，就仿佛刚才所有的崩溃情绪都从未发生过一样，极为冷淡又漫不经心地从她身边经过，“我？我是灭霸忠实的同盟者、地球毁灭和我有什么关系？我可巴不得看到这一幕呢。”


	12. Chapter 12

章十二

作为美国最繁华的城市，纽约隔三岔五就会被各路人马清洗一遍，超级英雄们的各种死对头仿佛对这个城市情有独钟一样，打倒后也会不断重新站起来继续破坏城市的“伟大”计划，与那群熟面孔相比只来过一次就被全部打回去的齐塔瑞人让人感觉更新鲜一些，所以疏散虽然还在继续，但每个人脸上居然还能带着点好奇的目光朝天空张望。  
真是一群不知死活的东西，loki站在唯一一块完好无损的玻璃墙边朝下看去，他当然不可能真如自己所说的那样去投靠灭霸（这是最后的备选方案），泰坦人性格乖张、可以说只对毁灭感兴趣，无限宝石落在他手里可不会只停留在统治宇宙这一阶段，而这位阿斯加德的邪神虽然一直以来将自己定位成一个反派角色，但却并没有毁灭世界的欲望，纵观他的大部分计划差不多之停留在和thor作对的范畴当中，绝对不会轻易触及到他兄弟的底线。好吧也许thor对自己没多少底线，但他依旧对作死有个明确的范畴，和灭霸一起毁灭地球显然是做过头了。  
“话说回来，神盾局给你下达的到底是什么指示？一直跟着我吗？”邪神冷不丁地回过头看向躲在后面的编辑小姐，直到那姑娘露出惶惶不安的神色方才作罢，他并不打算听那位小姐做出什么辩解，只是不带任何感情色彩地朝她睥了一眼，“你被解雇了。”  
这是非常简单的推理。钢铁侠绝对不会真的放任自己，哪怕有thor的保证也会做万全准备，还有什么比买通自己的编辑更为简单、便捷的方法呢？特别鉴于此时此刻已经到了地球最为危机的时候，但凡稍微有脑子一些的人都会立刻遵守跑路逃命这一忠告——哪怕它也就比全城警报早了一两分钟，而这个姑娘居然会跟过来便已然暴露了自己的身份。  
“等等，不是神盾局雇的我，是雷神！”希尔德小姐手忙脚乱地跳了起来，作为一个没有经过任何训练的普通人，监视邪神这种事情对她而言难度实在太大了，fury和coulson再怎么胆大包天也不可能让这样一个人去盯梢，雷神完全是出于自己的心意通过钢铁侠找上了她——以复仇者联盟所有人的签名为报酬，“杀人案之后他来找过我，但他没让我一直跟着你，只是让我多和你通几个电话、偶尔来拜访一下，仅此而已。”  
Loki愣了楞，即使他再怎么不想承认，但看待问题双重标准这种事情在他身上还是体现得相当淋漓尽致的，他不能接受神盾局的监视却可以接受thor的某种好意——虽然这种做法让他很不舒服、并且感到极为愤怒，但因为是thor所以没有恼火到立刻掐死那女人的程度，可也就是因为指使者是thor他才更不愿意去原谅他的兄弟。  
“事实上……他找上我，也就只是听了听这几个月来你写东西的事儿而已。”夹在这对兄弟之间的日子其实非常艰难，以前希尔德小姐还将这句话当成一句没有意思的坊间传言，现在已经有极为深刻的体会了，这对神明兄弟仿佛完全不会好好交流一样，各自有着各自的盘算，当然thor的更光辉伟岸一点，理由也更为充分但loki的也不能说毫无逻辑。  
他们都非常隐晦地在为对方考虑，哪怕邪神此时一脸杀意、哪怕thor笑得傻兮兮的都无损于这一事实。  
他们彼此爱着对方，过去如此、现在如此、未来也必定如此。  
“他说……你特别怕寂寞。”和邪神的交往方式非常难以掌握，loki的心思飘忽不定，就如同《深渊》中贯穿九界的漩涡一样，偶尔电闪雷鸣、偶尔鸟语花香，thor在loki失踪的那段时间里曾经很认真地反省过和自己这个弟弟交流的方法，但完全坦诚只会让对方觉得有机可乘、略微保留反而会让狡猾的邪神上钩，在萨卡星他就运用的非常熟练，没道理在地球上会失手，所以他找上了希尔德，仅仅拜托那位姑娘偶尔去看看Loki，那个怕寂寞、胆小、自卑却又极端高傲的弟弟，他很清楚，一旦事情败露（这是迟早的事情，Loki是个非常善于从细枝末节里看穿真相的人）只要希尔德说是自己要求的，以loki的性格应该不至于太过大动干戈，这个姑娘不会因此会没了性命，但很遗憾她在一个最不恰当的时机暴露了自己，而且话实在是太多了。  
邪神毫不犹豫的一个手刀把她砍晕在地上——碍于thor的面子他没杀人，但不等于她有资格继续去揣测thor或者自己的想法——然后他悄无声息地走进了卧室，从保险柜里拿出了宇宙魔方。  
好了，是做决定的时候了，拿着这东西跑还是将它交给thor换取人类一丝胜利的机会，冰冷的魔方此时此刻只让Loki感觉无比烫手，他试图再仔细思考一下得失，但远方的天空中一个圆环已然缓缓出现。  
灭霸的大军到了。  
Natasha在整理装备，枪、备用弹夹、电击贴片，所有能够用得上的东西，她都小心翼翼地装备在紧身衣的各个角落里，不光是她，周围坐着的几位也都一脸凝重地检查着武器，星爵手里的力量宝石被tony小心翼翼地锁进了大楼地下室里，但vision就很难安排了，他头上的心灵宝石是他生命的来源，一旦拿走必然没法存活下去，而这样一个重要战斗力在接下来的大战中又不可缺少，没人能做出决定，哪怕vision自己也不行。  
Thor一脸凝重地走出房间，natasha朝他看了一眼忍不住勾了勾嘴角，“看起来交涉不顺利？”  
“loki挂断了电话。”这真的是个非常委婉的说法，tony在loki的公寓里装了百八十个监控摄像头，自然能360°无死角地拍摄出邪神盛怒中的一击，饶是对自己弟弟了解甚深的thor也在亲眼看到这一幕时稍稍退了一小步，当然他知道自己踩到了loki的痛处，阿斯加德刚刚毁灭不久，登基为王的兄弟就准备托孤，哪怕是一直想要王位的恶作剧之神也必然会恼羞成怒，哪怕那家伙曾经和灭霸交往甚深。  
哦他不会真的去投靠灭霸吧？thor忧虑了那么一秒，大部分时候他还是能够分辨loki的想法，邪神狡黠的绿眼睛不可能将他的计划隐瞒得天衣无缝，但像刚才那种情况一切就很难判断了。他大大的激怒了自己的兄弟，是的，可能用了种loki极为憎恶的方法——预设了自己的死亡。恶作剧之神的性格非常古怪，他虽然曾经一度（实际上是很多次）试图谋杀自己的哥哥，但若thor死在外面、死在他人之手恐怕第一个跳起来要为他复仇的就是loki，从心理学的角度来解释的话这应该算是一种非常强烈且扭曲的占有欲，但thor却喜欢用更简单直白的方式去解读它，loki爱着自己，哪怕是兄弟关系最僵硬的那几年也依然如此，所以他绝对不会接受odin去世没多久自己也跟着走进英灵殿。  
即使这能让他成为阿斯加德的王。  
说出来可能有人不会相信，loki实际上是个实干家，他的确热爱各种阴谋诡计、并为此引以为豪，但若是不做点什么就轻易得到一切他反而会怀疑、会憎恶这种不劳而获，哪怕他从中得益，这种矛盾的性格很大程度上源于他过去的极端努力，毕竟为了赶上thor、为了让odin认可他，他有许许多多需要学的东西，而大部分时候thor是学不过他的。  
在宇宙中那漫长的八个月里，thor在方舟上很仔细地思考过他作为神明的一生，有意思的是，odin当年放逐他是因为傲慢和高高在上，而现在他的确爱着中庭、并愿意为之誓死奋战却依旧没有足够的归属感，他的性格依旧没有完全抹消掉身为神的那一部分，反而是Loki——哪怕邪神表现得足够厌恶人类，但明显是更适应社会的那一个，他绝对不会喜欢世界毁灭这种事情发生的。  
雷神忍不住笑了一下，“我觉得他不会去帮灭霸，虽然没什么证据证明这一点。”  
黑寡妇眯起了眼睛，她有句话其实很早就想说了可一直没找到好的时机，甚至在过去有一段时间她曾一度怀疑过自己的判断但现在看来……“thor下次如果再碰到恋爱问题，答应我请关起门来解决好吗？”  
“thor和jane复合了？”路过的Banner博士面露狐疑，他当然非常信任natasha的判断，但总觉得黑寡妇和雷神的表情突然变得相当古怪，“额……怎么了？我说错什么了吗？”  
“不，你没说错什么，”间谍小姐朝恋人挑挑眉，“你一向很有眼光。”  
“额……谢谢？”总觉得自己说错了点什么却又搞不明白到底哪里出了问题的博士先生沉吟了半晌，他试图找出自己刚才话里的语病却又觉得一切都挺正常的，在犹豫地朝thor求证未果之后他只能暂时性地将natasha的说法当成是一种赞同，“好吧，祝你俩幸福。”  
“那个……谢谢我的朋友。”雷神摸了摸鼻子，决心在他和Loki关系稳固之前，暂时不能让hulk知道这一切，不过现在并不是想这种事情的时候，tony神色匆匆地从电梯里走了出来，自雷神确定天外来客身份之后针对外来星球侵略的防御措施便一个接一个展开，人民的疏散——诚然复仇者联盟并不希望在纽约大打出手，但现在转移已经太晚了，他们只能尽可能地让纽约成为一个空城，然后他联系了远在瓦坎达的美国队长。  
这实在是个极为伟大的举动，当然对方也毫无犹豫、义无返顾，哪怕此时此刻 Steve Rogers这个名字还在通缉名单上也无法阻止他赶来救援，“cap带人回来了，”他的表情微微变了一下，显然是想到了必定会出现的另一个百岁老人，“当然和一把年纪的人没什么可计较的，看在那家伙又把自己封在冰里的份上我愿意勉强原谅对方一下。”  
“你一向宽宏大量，”thor笑了一下，与他并肩站在电梯里，“我替loki谢谢你。”  
“哦，斑比？我都忘了他了，如果你告诉我他冲回挪威去了，我愿意对他睁一只眼闭一只眼。”tony活动了一下身上的盔甲，Friday正在重播loki房间里刚才发生的一切，当钢铁侠看到宇宙魔方的那一瞬间，只恨不得立刻将身边这个大块头打出地球，“魔方！魔方在他手里！”  
“事实上这东西现在在他手里比在我们手里安全得多。”thor冷静地看向自己的地球朋友，“我知道你在想什么，但tony请听我说完，虽然你会觉得接下来这段话简直是在胡扯，但我依旧要说对上灭霸，以我们现在的阵容会非常艰难，而那时候能救我们的只有拿着魔方的Loki。”  
“动动你的脑子，难道说和你那滑头弟弟一起呆了七八个月你就完全被他同化了吗？他会拿着那东西跪在灭霸面前……”  
“他不会。”  
“而且他已经毫无魔法了！”  
“他会找到魔法的。”thor的表情无比坚定，毫无怀疑，哪怕站在自己面前的这位先生再怎么控诉loki的存在及危险也没有让他改变想法，“你不明白，他的情况就像是我最初面对hela时一样，在刚刚失去锤子的时候我曾一度不知道该怎么打架，直到我找到了自己力量的来源，它源于阿斯加德的人民，人民在我的力量就在，Loki的情况同样如此，虽然我猜不出来他的魔法会以什么形式作为依托，但loki肯定能想出来的，他总比我更快抓到要诀。”  
这听起来简直扯淡极了，如果钢铁侠可以选择的话说不定会先给雷神一炮好让这大块头的脑子清醒清醒，但当他看向对方眼睛的时候，那双如同海洋、如同天空一样的碧蓝眼睛里只有真诚和期待，最终让tony放弃命令神盾局立刻围攻loki的决定，“我发誓这是我做过的最疯狂的决定。”  
“唔……事实上这也是我做过的最疯狂的决定，上一个让我觉得我大概是疯了的计划，是炸掉阿斯加德。”雷神咧嘴一笑，刚踏出电梯就看得到蜘蛛侠在沙发上朝他挥手，“哦天哪，tony 你让他也来了？”  
“该死的！你来做什么？”可怜的亿万富翁只觉得太阳穴突突跳了两下，thor的破事儿还没处理完这个小兔崽子就不知从哪里冒了出来，“我没让你来！”  
“Mr Stark，我是听说……”还未成年的超级英雄惴惴不安地站了起来，话还没说出口就被钢铁侠狗血淋头地骂了一顿，“你才15！怎么敢出现在这里？你知道接下来会发生什么吗？你知道我们马上要面对的是多么可怕的怪物吗？居然在完全不听从指挥的情况下跑到这里来，你在想什么？逞什么英雄？”  
所有人——哪怕是星爵都忍不住站起来试图说些什么让tony消消火，大战即将到来的压力的确能让人发疯但这不是骂一个孩子的理由，当然蜘蛛侠的这种行为也绝对不值得赞扬，有勇气面对困难和挑战是一种杰出的品德，不知好歹以卵击石则是一种愚蠢的自杀行为，在场没有一个人认为这个15岁的孩子应该出现在战场上，哪怕他是一个超级英雄。  
“我们的存在是为了打普通人类没有办法打的仗、抗下普通人类不能抗下的邪恶，是为了让年轻人有美好的未来，而不是让未成年人上战场，现在、立刻、离开，不要让我说第二遍。”钢铁侠的脸色阴沉地可怕，thor拖来一个椅子让他赶紧坐下、星爵忙不迭递上一杯咖啡、natasha站在两个人中间试图缓和一下气氛都没能让他脸色转好那么一丁点，而在接下来一段漫长的沉默后——蜘蛛侠明显不太服气但却并非不知好歹——奇异博士终于出现了，“我提一个建议，”至尊法师冷静地说道，“他是个超级英雄，是纽约人民的好邻居，让他完全不插手是不可能的。”  
除了小蜘蛛以外，其他人都不认为这是个让人愉快的开场白，但Strange先生下一句话明显就平衡了各方所有人的心情，“我建议他去loki那里，这样我们最不稳定的一个因素就有了能够监视他的人，而peter请你明白，loki作为阿斯加德人在五年前曾经与灭霸合谋，是宇宙中最知名的危险分子，你看好他就是帮了我们最大的忙。”这是个折中方案，也是所有人能接受的唯一方案，它既给了蜘蛛侠一个参与的机会（以loki的为人和蜘蛛侠的单纯、固执很难说这场口水仗会打多久）、能让所有人对那不安定因素略微放下了一点心，thor也完全不会有自己弟弟被冒犯的愤怒感，事实上雷神甚至还有那么一秒觉得loki会挺喜欢这个年轻人的。  
蜘蛛侠就这样被飞快地打发走了，为了让他跑得更快一点，奇异博士甚至还开了一个门，直接将这个年轻人传送到了Loki的书房，在光圈即将消失的时候，他们听到了来自于邪神的愤怒叫声，“见鬼你来这里做什么！”  
最大的麻烦都一一处理了，灭霸的飞船也近到肉眼可视的地步，那几乎遮掉了半边天空的庞大舰队让所有人心中为之一紧，但复仇者联盟存在的意义却就在此时、此刻。  
“诸位，祝大家好运。”钢铁侠带上头盔第一个走出了大楼。


	13. Chapter 13

章十三

激光炮就像个信号揭开了战争的序幕，各种各样魔法、武器还有钢铁侠那金红相间的战甲在空中飞舞的时候，Loki家这边的情况也并没有好到哪里去，恶作剧之神居高临下地看着年轻的蜘蛛侠——无论是以阿斯加德的标准还是中庭的标准来看这个年轻人都还在幼崽的范畴内，所以即使这小鬼义愤填膺地坐在地上恨不得给自己十几个蛛丝网，他也决定施舍对方一分好脸色。  
年轻的parker先生很不高兴，按照他一贯处理事件的原则，把loki黏在墙上然后偷偷摸摸地重新回归复仇者联盟队伍是个极有可能发生的做法，当然他也尝试过这样做，在刚照面的时候他就毫不犹豫地发射了蛛丝——考虑到thor的心情他还很好心的只黏住了对方的脚。  
这是一种轻敌行为，请注意，对方哪怕是个手无寸铁、毫无魔法的阿斯加德人，也最好不要轻易攻击对方，更别提loki这一千年来一直是和thor一起接受训练的，他的确被黏住了但单手25吨的握力足够他一把扯开这黏糊糊的玩意儿，顺便飞快地踹了对方一脚。这大概也就三五秒之间发生的事情，当这可怜的男孩被一击按倒在地上的时候，他这才恍惚间想起了奇异博士给他的提醒。  
这是雷神的弟弟、五年前单凭一张嘴就说动灭霸给予他一支军队、差点铲平了纽约的loki，和他平时处理的抢劫犯完全不是一个层次的魔头。  
好吧说魔头的话可能略微过分了点，在loki一脸嫌弃地放开他之后peter一边震惊于自己居然没有被奇奇怪怪的魔法洗了脑（他和tony一样都认为loki可能没有失去魔法，魔力丧失不过始终忽悠thor的借口），一边不由自主地朝这位先生上上下下打量了一翻。哦，在这种紧要关头他居然有闲情逸致换一身精美的高级定制，看看这完美无瑕的边线，为什么一个反派能过上那么舒服的日子？这个年轻人完全没想过如果thor也住这里，loki可能过得更舒服这一可能性，只一脸不高兴地看着对方，“如果你要跑的话，我会不惜一切代价制住你的！别以为……”  
“别搞错了小子，所谓的监视我，更准确地说是我们彼此监视，”没有thor同意神盾局也好复仇者联盟也罢一个人都进不来，这小子被丢进来不到一秒loki便明白了他兄弟的意思，你看一起生活一千年所培养出的默契完全不是中庭人能够想象得到的，但邪神并不高兴。  
这已经是thor今天第二次试图将一切托付给自己了，他怎么能就这样抛弃自己的责任？他怎么敢放任自己的存在？有无数的话——作为一个坚定的反派他有无数话想要对着他那光辉伟大的兄弟咆哮，但实际上他说的已经足够多了，多到thor几乎能够完美复述的程度。  
灭霸的强大、可怕、目标和期望等等等等，但对于这些超级英雄而言又算什么呢？诚然那是个不可撼动的庞然大物、诚然这是一场人尽皆知会死伤惨重的仗，但他们若是有所犹豫、有所退却就不会被称之为超级英雄，是的，也许普通人无法理解，他们会畏惧力量、恐惧他们所不能理解的东西，但事实上现在能够挺身而出保护这个星球的也就只有站在纽约街头的那些人和神了。  
邪神的手微微颤抖了一下，情不自禁地朝这个不过十五岁的男孩看去，显然那小子也并不白痴，立马领悟到了自己的意思，若是换个时间换个地点在没有任何威胁的情况下看到一个人悲痛绝望说不定能让loki当成一场乐子，他看莎士比亚时就曾一度是这样认为的，直到他真正领悟到其中的文学魅力，但现在却没有时间让这孩子继续自怨自艾下去。  
外面打得热火朝天，复仇者联盟大厦已然倒了大半截，灭霸的爪牙们在天空中横冲直撞，这里很快会成为下一个战场，蜘蛛侠绝对不能被任何人看到，“跟我来！”他把这还傻愣愣蹲在地上的小子一把拖了起来，“你不会以为这栋房子几分钟会还会完好无损吧？”  
“……我可以用蛛网加固一下？”这可怜的少年人显然还没从前辈无声的嘱托中缓过神来，像是完全凭着本能在回答问题。这幅样子极容易地让Loki想起那天晚上他撞破玻璃墙的那一幕，这小子也是愣头愣脑地看着自己直到钢铁侠飞也似地冲进来之后才缓过神，哦对了拜他所赐整栋墙都废了。  
“你是笨蛋吗？一旦加固，是傻子都会察觉到这栋楼不对劲，现在立刻抱上那丫头跟着我走。”  
“可我……”  
“你可要想明白了中庭人，我可不像那栋楼里的那群蝼蚁那样为你着想，只要你想走随时可以走，当然到时候我想怎么做也是我的事，毕竟你走出去必死无疑而我可从未宣布过与灭霸断绝往来。”  
年方十五岁的蜘蛛侠是个老实孩子，在口舌之争上完全不是loki的对手，邪神三言两句就逼得这随时准备往外冲的年轻人跟着自己躲进地下车库，他指挥着peter将编辑小姐塞进一辆车里，又指挥着他给周围加上了一层蛛丝这次才靠在通风口朝外看去。  
形势并不好。  
哪怕光听声音也知道这一点。  
Thor的闪电声比刚才轻了一些、铁罐战甲的速度好像也慢了，hulk嘶吼的频率不太对劲，然后……是一声极为尖利的惨叫。他猛地抓住水泥完全没有察觉到通风口已经被他掰下了一大块，那是个没听过的声音，不是thor，但他能感觉到——通过怀里的宇宙魔方的波动能感觉到——心灵宝石被夺走了。  
“怎么了？外面出什么事了吗？”蜘蛛侠也听到了声音，甚至比Loki更早一步地认出了那是vision，他恍恍惚惚如同做梦一般靠在角落里，不安与恐惧显然将这不过十五的孩子压得不知所措，他想说些什么、又希望Loki说些什么，但无论是邪神还是蜘蛛侠此时此刻都不得不用沉默面对对方。  
又是一个雷声，距离这里越来越近了。  
也许是近几年纽约经常被稀奇古怪的反派所侵扰的关系，房屋的质量很值得信赖，饶是如此地下车库也依旧有不少地方被波及，除了躺在车里还昏迷不醒的那位小姐之外，loki和peter都灰头土脸、狼狈不堪。  
邪神朝年轻的蜘蛛侠那边看了一眼，以他的聪明才智自然不可能猜不出来对方在想什么，只是无论从哪个角度来说他都没兴趣和那小子做多余的交流——他不是thor，能让loki按捺着性子长篇大论的说上一通，一遍不行再说一遍——若他想去寻死，这位神明是绝对不会阻止他的，即使这个幼崽被托付给自己也是如此。  
良久，peter突然站了起来，若说几分钟前他眼里还有恐惧、不安和迷茫的话，此时此刻却完全蜕变成了坚定不移的勇气，只这一眼，邪神便明白了那个少年的心思，“一旦走出去，后果自负明白吗？”  
那孩子深深吸了一口气，抿着嘴点了点头，“我知道，我会绕开一段距离，不会让人发现你在这里的。”  
这是重点吗？哪怕是拥有一根银舌头的邪神也被这话堵了几秒，“你走了，我会做什么也和你没有关系，你明白吗？”  
蜘蛛侠飞快地点了点头，“我仔细考虑过的，你不会去灭霸那里，因为雷神在我们这边。”这话说得着实像个奇妙的悖论，哪怕是当事神也禁不住眯着眼睛打量了对方几秒，甚至忍不住带上了点不可思议的语气问道，“抱歉，这和thor有什么关系？”这小子可还记得五年前就是自己与灭霸合谋差点掀翻了整个纽约，还是说他忘了他之所以会出现在这里完全是因为tony担心自己会交出宇宙魔方？  
“唔……总之情况已经坏到这个地步了，就算你真投靠了灭霸差不多也就这样？”peter咧嘴笑了一下，“不过虽然已经很糟糕了，可我还是要去的，因为我是蜘蛛侠，而这里是纽约、是我的家，我没法呆呆地坐在这儿。”  
Loki又愣了一下，他当然知道这种精神是什么，就如同他至始至终从未忘记过阿斯加德一样，哪怕在过去他曾为此愤怒过、憎恶过，但在所有需要介绍自己的场合他永远都会这样提到自己，“I am loki， of Asgard。”这种源自于故土的归属感，在他流浪于宇宙、行走于危险之间的时候埋在内心深处，即使此刻那个地方已然成为了一片废墟也依旧如此。  
你会死的。  
有那么一瞬间他想对那个年轻人如是说，以Loki的口才自然有无数可以说的东西，但最终他选择了沉默，只挥挥手示意这小子快点从通风管道里滚出去，这种不识好歹的家伙他一秒都不想多看。  
Peter带上了面罩，用蛛丝将塌落的地方修补好这才从缝隙中钻了出去，在即将离开的时候，那小子从两块大石头中间转身探出头看向邪神，“祝你早日恢复魔法，loki，唔……该叫你odinson先生？抱歉如果我没回来，一切又结束了你能帮我找may婶婶说一句我爱她好吗？”  
Loki没接话，他只板着脸从那年轻人身上挪开了视线，这可以算是邪神极为罕见的沉默，银舌头仿佛失去了该有的魔力，诚然他知道此时此刻只需要说个好就能骗骗这傻孩子让他开开心心地走出去，也依旧不愿意做出任何承诺。  
他觉得自己永远都无法理解超级英雄的想法，thor不行、这个幼崽也不行，这群家伙仿佛永远都有着无尽的勇气和力量，促使着他们一次又一次阻止邪恶和恐惧降临在普通人身上，那是过于炙热的光辉，热得让loki感到了恐惧。  
邪神站直身体，抹掉了脸上莫名其妙出现的泪痕，悄无声息地再次挪到了通风口边，时间已经不多了，他必须尽快做出决定。宇宙魔方发出的淡蓝色光芒在指尖流淌，也许过去Loki曾一度为自己得到这种力量而欣喜若狂，现在却觉得无比烫手。  
地面再次剧烈震动起来，哪怕这个地下车库有一部分被蜘蛛侠谨慎小心地加固过却依旧被外力扯开了一部分，但也就靠这裂开的丁点缝隙，loki看到了thor。  
被那个泰坦人一脚踩在地上的thor。


	14. Chapter 14

章十四

阿斯加德小王子的脑袋里几乎空白一片，他无法呼吸、无法移动、连心脏都仿佛停止了跳动。诚然这一幕他早就有所预料，但当他真正亲眼目睹的时候依旧完全无法接受。  
那可是thor！  
年轻的神明可以有无数形容词来赞美自己那位兄弟，就如同他在《深渊》中所写的那样，他哥值得任何美好的词汇，即使脑子偶尔不知变通，但不得不承认自从双方闹翻之后到现在thor成长了很多，他变得更伟大了。  
偶尔loki也会回忆自己为什么会回到方舟上，明明他兄弟知道宇宙魔方在odin宝库里，明明他兄弟知道自己绝对不会放过这个小东西，却偏偏让自己去毁掉阿斯加德，这是一种至高无上的信任，如果非要让loki找一个答案的话，他唯一能够想到的只有这句话，而邪神并不想辜负这份信任。  
这太有意思了不是吗？信任这个词汇本身就应该与loki绝缘才对，作为谎言大师他所说的每一句话都应该被人仔细斟酌、分辨，但thor却从来没有想过这个。  
他在对方面前死过几次了？一次？两次？  
Loki R.I.P  
哪怕这个刺青已经成为过去式，邪神依旧忍不住为之会心一笑，这种与thor之间奇妙的关系在现在却如同剧毒的蛇牙，紧紧咬在他的心口，可怕的毒素逐渐占据了他所有的神经，让他只能僵立在那里一动不动。  
“我找遍了阿斯加德的废墟，你那该死的骗子弟弟到底去了哪里？”这大概是灭霸最为失算的一次意外了，odin好不容易没了性命，作为宇宙中极少数能够遏制住他的人，在发现阿斯加德炸成碎片之后，没有词汇能形容他当时的欣喜若狂，而这也是他立刻出兵的主要原因。  
神域成为废墟，odin宝库中的宇宙魔方成了无主之物，灭霸自然有能力、有权利、有实力去回收这个小东西，至于其他宝石——总有一些异次元生物愿意透露出那些亮晶晶小东西的所在，而有趣的是它们奇妙地在地球聚集了。  
哦这颗蓝色的小星星，在银河中是那样得不起眼，生活在上面的人甚至还不能自由地在宇宙中翱翔，落后又脆弱，除了有那么几个不自量力的超级英雄，但也就仅此而已，在绝对力量的控制下所有反抗都是徒劳的。  
“告诉我雷神，趁我还能看在你那死掉的瞎眼老爸的份上，你那该死的弟弟到底逃去哪儿了？”能够在thor眼皮子底下偷东西的只有一个人，邪神实在是个让任何人都会印象很深的家伙，他的花言巧语让自己损失了一块心灵宝石，只要一想到这个灭霸就恨不得给银舌头一个永生难忘的体验。  
无法死、无法活，在时空缝隙中挣扎应该是个非常有趣的惩罚方式。  
“有人告诉我，他在你的飞船上。”  
“那也应该有人告诉你，Loki居无定所，来去匆匆。”thor试图笑一下，但地上的灰尘和身上的伤让他情不自禁地咳嗽起来，出于一种奇妙的本能——若是thor愿意仔细去想一想的话说不定会认为这是兄弟俩的默契，或者是比之更为亲近的爱——他朝loki所处的地方看了一眼，也就这么一眼让邪神几近崩溃了。  
他跪在地上，就像个傻子似的不知所措，甚至有那么一瞬间他想要冲出去——谢天谢地理智总算在最后一秒起到了作用，但这让他更为痛恨现在的状况和自己的无能为力。  
魔法呢？  
哦frigga，如果你在英灵殿能够给我点回应，也愿意给我点回应的话，让我找回这一切吧，他哽咽着几乎缩成了一团，从未有像现在这样痛恨自己弱小的时候，但即使他不想看、不想听，外面的拷问依旧在继续。  
Thor试着将自己的脑子放空，灭霸拥有心灵宝石之后就有了洗脑别人的能力，他不想也绝对不愿意让任何人知道Loki的去向，即使只能争取一丁点时间。这是一种说不出来的信任，就如同loki一直相信thor的力量一样，thor在知道loki失去魔法的时候也仅仅是将这一切当成一个非常普通的小感冒程度的症状，就算是现在、是他性命交关、哪怕此时此刻他的队友要么已然丧生、要么还在生死边缘挣扎，他也依旧没有放弃对loki的信任。但他并不希望自己的弟弟参与进这场战斗——即使恢复魔力——诚如对方所言，场面的确是一边倒的，所以看在frigga的份上别出来！  
Loki在颤抖，他拼了命地看着自己的手，那原本能发出魔法的指尖现在一丁点变化都没有，他试了试、又试了试，只觉得整个人已经被绝望所笼罩、被希望所抛弃，他已经毫无办法了，“天哪妈妈！！救救我……救救thor！”  
“我很好奇，”灭霸继续问道，他没有使用心灵宝石，毕竟那东西在Loki手上也不见他对自己兄弟用过，恐怕阿斯加德人对心灵控制应该有所免疫，当然这是一个推论但这个泰坦却没工夫去验证这一点，只是轻描淡写地继续道，“如果阿斯加德人统统死在你面前，你还不愿意说吗？”  
“阿斯加德在我心里，永恒不变。”  
Thor被重重地踢了出去，Loki忍不住闭上了眼睛却感觉到了身后突然有那么一丝温暖在缓缓靠近。  
……frigga……  
妈妈！  
那不过是一阵微风轻轻拂过脸颊，甚至没能吹起一缕头发便悄无声息地消失了，却没来由地安抚住了他那几乎崩溃的神经。年轻的神明举起手，打量着每一寸肌肤，那些几乎不可能忘记的回忆突然一个个地跳了出来，即使此时此刻回忆显得有些不合时宜，但loki依旧接受了它们。  
Frigga的魔法课非常有意思，特别是在没有thor打扰的情况下更是如此，他的母亲喜欢用实践和有趣的故事启蒙还是孩子的自己，而作为与众神之父不相上下的女神、神秘力量的保护人，她更喜欢用做来代替说，如果说童年在odin的无视下他有哪里感觉非常快乐的话，也许就是秘术的练习。  
他能回忆起自己释放的第一个魔法、能记起千年中无数只对thor做过的恶作剧，那些过去——哪怕没有odin的存在也依旧让他感觉无比幸福。  
“真有意思，”他蠕动着双唇悄无声息地笑了一下，眼睛里闪烁着宝石般的光彩，“我为什么没有想到……或者我早就应该察觉到，魔法和力量同出一源，thor的力量是阿斯加德的人民，那我的呢？”  
这仿佛是一点亮光，从微小的火苗瞬间扩大、照亮了所有的黑暗，那些曾经走过的飘摇风雨路也在那瞬间被重新铺上了光彩，无数迷茫和困惑被驱散，取而代之的是坚定的信念——loki有那么一秒震惊于自己居然还存有这样的心思，但很快他就释然了，他是thor的弟弟，没有什么不可能发生的。  
“好吧，那么试试看……”他深深吸了口气，就如同过去每次施展魔法时一样抬起了手，“for thor。”毫无动静，看起来并不是这个关键词，他咬着大拇指再次琢磨起来，不可能不是thor，在这世界上他能够牵挂的、足以成为他牵挂的也就只有现在还在外面依旧努力奋战的兄弟了，哪怕此时此刻雷声已然微弱不堪。  
“For the king？”仍然毫无变化，挥出的手如同打在空气中一样没起到任何作用，这让Loki不安起来，这位恶作剧之神是个极为容易放弃的人，他没什么耐心、做事更喜欢一击即中，若是不成功他会选择耐心地躲在角落里等待下一个机会而不是跟个愣头青一样试了再试。在方舟上他选择了逃跑，而现在——他已经无路可退了。  
想一想，想一想！到底会是什么？thor、阿斯加德的国王、兄弟……还有什么？  
他恨恨地咬住唇，刚才那些好不容易稍微消退了点的焦躁再一次占据了他的内心，若不是冰冷的宇宙魔方在不断提醒他必须做点什么、不能就这样看着thor死去，他恐怕早就已经被灭霸带来的恐惧和凝重气氛压垮了。  
还有什么？  
还有什么！  
还有……  
哦天哪frigga，我怎么会忽视那么大的线索，邪神垂下头，黑发覆盖住了大半边面孔，泪水顺着脸颊缓缓滴在布满尘土的地上，但loki却笑了，如同一个孩子似的天真地笑了起来，他捂着嘴像是想到了什么极为可笑的事情一样前俯后仰，“天哪天哪，你看，妈妈你什么都不说但我总是能猜出来的，这是多么顺理成章的事情啊……”  
他站了起来，如同孤注一掷般地摊开手，“还能为了什么呢？妈妈，在你成为神秘的保护人、成为魔法女神之前，掌管的是爱啊”  
“for love。”  
还有什么能取代自己对thor的爱呢？也许过去loki无法理解、也许过去他不愿意承认、哪怕他一度将这种感情简单粗暴地框定在兄弟这一身份上，也依旧无法抹灭掉他最初也最简单、最真挚的想法。  
我爱着thor，比你们所有人都深爱着他。  
邪神的心如同浮萍，在飘过约顿海姆、飘过阿斯加德、周游整个宇宙之后终于找到了能够扎根开花的地方，光点从指间迸发、那熟悉的力量再次回到了loki的掌握中，魔力带来的暖流环绕在他周围，如同细细的流水缓慢却带着无尽的力量，比之前更为强大、更为温和、更悠远流长。  
爱真是个神奇的字眼，也许Loki一度忘记过这个，但它却从未离开过。  
当然现在绝对不是想这个的时候，当指尖冒出第一缕金光时，Loki便立刻催动宇宙魔方消失在这个地下车库中。


	15. Chapter 15

章十五

如果让thor来形容邪神的狡猾，作为他兄弟大部分恶作剧的承受方，雷神至少能说个三天三夜，但事实上这位先生并不是一个循规蹈矩的阿斯加德王子，他酷爱冒险和惹是生非的程度在过去也并没有让阿斯加德人省心多少，而那些冒险最终能够平安归来很大程度上靠着Loki的脑子。  
是的，在这两兄弟还未曾闹翻的一千年中，无论碰到多少困难，Loki总是能够将thor平安地带回odin面前。以至于即使是现在这种弹尽粮绝、复仇者联盟几乎全军覆没的时候，thor也依旧觉得Loki会来——阿斯加德救世主这个称号曾一度大大满足了邪神的虚荣心，相信地球的救世主这一称号应该会更让他兴奋。  
但Loki要是能完全让thor摸透心思，他也不会成为恶作剧之神了。  
他先是出现在复仇者联盟大厦的楼下——那里已然被灭霸的爪牙拆成了废墟，复仇者联盟的招牌被拗成两片随意地丢在了地上——是的，诚然他知道现在旁边十万火急、世界危在旦夕、thor极有可能在下一秒就没了脑袋，可热爱搞事的邪神依旧忍不住站在废墟上先给自己来了张自拍，然后才施施然往身上丢了一打清洁魔法、换上一套他新做好的高档西装、紧了紧领带大步朝灭霸那边走去。  
关于成为地球救世主这件事情（你看thor的确是非常了解他的）他已经有了个周详的计划，而现在到了考验他演技的时候了。  
“真是巧遇……”他若无其事地出现在了灭霸身后不到十步的地方，“看起来您的消息非常灵通，我还以为我的速度已经够快了。”邪神漫不经心地说道，这和当年他在灭霸面前战战兢兢的样子判若两人，如同挑衅般的态度可以说是计划的第一步，“哦，看看这是谁……”他露出了个得意洋洋的笑容朝thor看了一眼，“何其狼狈，我尊敬的兄长，看看你这样子，我们的父亲要是知道你跟条泥里打滚的狗似的，恐怕在英灵殿里也不会安宁的。”他从灭霸身边走过去——平静地甚至连呼吸都没有任何变化，仿佛依旧和雷神有着深仇大恨，“我们多久没见了？”  
“这可很难说，毕竟我没什么时间概念，一千年、一百年、一年、一天没什么区别。”雷神咳了一下，鲜血从他口中喷涌而出，loki的眉毛跳了一下却依旧维持着声调和语速带着点快意朝灭霸看去，“做个交易如何？”他的眼睛在无限手套上扫了一眼，忍不住为地球丰富的库藏表现出了一丝感叹，紫色的力量、红色的以太、黄色的心灵、橙色的灵魂，撇开自己手头蓝色的空间宝石和那二流法师挂着的时间宝石——谢天谢地那家伙不在现场，不然他的拯救计划就要立刻更改前提条件了，“用石头换thor如何？”  
“你没有权利和我谈条件。”灭霸朝loki挥了一拳，邪神的身体突然变成了几点金光再一次出现在了灭霸身后。  
“我可是有备而来的。”loki朝着具有强大压迫力的泰坦人看去，“这个条件完全是出于对你的敬意，毕竟要在茫茫宇宙中找到身为九界第一法师的我，哪怕强大如你也有点难度不是吗？”他停顿了一下，手一翻，蓝色的小魔方便出现在了手心里，“一换一，公平交易。”  
“什么时候你这骗子也讲公平了？”灭霸虽然嘴上这么说，眼睛却已经黏在了宇宙魔方上，以他的眼力自然能够分辨出loki手里拿着的是真货还是假货，“为了控制幻术你不可能离得很远，要找到你轻而易举。”  
“那请便吧。”第二个投影消失了，第三个从钢铁侠身边冒了出来，loki的影子把玩着宇宙魔方朝脚边的钢铁侠看了一眼，然后再次消失又出现在蜘蛛侠身边，这样接二连三地闪现最后造成的是这个战场上至少有十几个Loki的影子。这是非常难以控制的魔法，饶是灭霸本人也忍不住开始怀疑这个毁掉阿斯加德的邪恶之神是不是真的在odin的宝库里找到了什么让他实力大幅度提升的东西，让他有足够的底气跑来谈交易。  
“你看我是很有诚意的，”邪神略微弯了弯腰说道，十五个他同时做出这种动作怎么看都有些可怕，“如果说这世上还有什么让我无法释怀的，就只有雷神了，诚然你能立刻将thor弄死，但在阿斯加德我曾经立誓要亲手杀了他，你给我个亲手报仇的机会我给你石头，何乐而不为呢。”他非常有诚意地再次举了举手里的魔方，笑意盎然的靠在废墟边上，“我一向都比较喜欢两全其美，这次也是如此，所以你不妨考虑一下？”  
躲在镜像空间里的Strange先生在战前曾仔细考虑过用对付多玛姆的那一套对付灭霸，但很遗憾当真正开打的时候他才不得不承认银河护卫队的话没有错，灭霸是远比多玛姆还要可怕的敌人，如果自己真的准备玩无限时间那套把戏的话，恐怕只会在刚照面的时候就被夺走石头然后立马被弄死。对付灭霸，事实上整个复仇者联盟对此暂时都没有太好的办法，他们对那个大块头了解得实在是太少了，而那个比较了解的现在却拿着那要命的魔方大摇大摆地站在泰坦人面前。  
Loki恢复魔力了！奇异博士说不好到底是哪个环节起到了作用，让这接近一年因为没有魔法连曼哈顿都走不出去的神明突然打通了关窍，但毋庸置疑Loki的出现让这位法师没来由地略微定了定神。  
很奇妙，如果换个时间地点，这位传奇法师说不定会立刻将Loki盖章为敌人的一份子，但此时此刻他却对对方没有丁点怀疑，只是看着那位阿斯加德影帝的表演琢磨起他的目的。邪神一个人对上灭霸想要获取胜利那是绝对不可能的事情，thor全力一击都能被带上无限手套的灭霸轻松压制，用魔法压根没有什么用处，那么是在找自己吗？  
Strange先生非常清楚，在接下来的一两分钟里，无论自己做出什么选择都极有可能影响到这个地球的未来，他必须谨慎地做出一个疯狂的决定才能救自己、救周围的所有人、救这个世界。他屏息凝气，小心翼翼地将自己从一个镜像空间里挪到另一个，逐渐、逐渐地朝着loki某个分身的方向前进。  
这是仅有一次的机会，只能成功不能失败，哪怕他并不清楚Loki要做什么，但稍微对得起点你哥哥的信任吧！奇异博士闭上眼睛第一次带着虔诚向天上的神明（哪怕他知道odin已然去世）忱挚许愿，就这一次！让这骗子成功地瞒过灭霸的眼睛，将胜利带给这个世界。  
灭霸的不动声色对于Loki来说也是一种无声的压力，邪神手头的砝码并不多，要完全让泰坦人如自己所愿还需要一点运气，而那该死的二流法师现在还不知道躲在哪个犄角旮旯里，让他变出了二十个分身都没能找到他，难道是死在阴沟里了吗？他愤愤不平地在心里唾弃起“学艺不精”的奇异博士，脸上却丝毫没有变化，反而在露出了如释重负的笑容，“好吧，看起来谈判失败了。”邪神向后退了一步，作势准备将宇宙魔方收回去，“真是让人遗憾，不是吗？”  
“thor归你，石头给我。”灭霸的声音听起来仿佛一根破旧的烟囱管道，带着点嘶嘶声，在过去Loki掉下彩虹桥的那段时间里，邪神曾一度听到这声音就忍不住颤抖，但即使此刻对方的阴影依然徘徊在心头如同一座大山般无法撼动，但勇气却驱动着他缓缓朝着灭霸走去。  
十步。  
他朝thor看了一眼，这是个艰难的选择，考虑到目前的局势和接下来的计划，thor是不能救的，可一旦他带走奇异博士，灭霸会在瞬间向thor出手，而那挟怒一击，哪怕是阿斯加德人也……  
八步。  
天哪把真的石头给他，然后如灭霸答应的那样带着thor走吧！管他什么地球、管他什么宇宙？  
六步。  
Loki觉得自己痛苦地快要不能呼吸了，他忍不住再朝thor看了一眼，即使伪装成得意洋洋的样子也没有办法控制住真身紧紧握住的拳头。  
四步。  
Thor朝他看了过来，一时之间Loki居然没有办法从对方的表情、眼神里判断出雷神猜到了多少东西，你看他那兄弟对于魔法从过去到现在一直都不屑一顾，而自己那庞大又复杂的计划是哪怕坐下来也需要整整一个上午才能说明白的东西，恶作剧之神只能将那道目光视为再一次被背叛的心痛和震怒——说实话这样想会让他感觉好一点，但却对自己要做的选择题毫无作用。  
两步。  
他感觉到身边的空间略微有那么一丁点移位，很好找到那二流货色了，做选择吧loki，邪神在心里对自己说，是thor还是世界。  
一步。  
“loki！”雷神突然叫了起来，那个家伙，哪怕此时此刻浑身浴血、哪怕瞎了一只眼睛、没了他心爱的长发、是前所未见的狼狈，却笑得比阳光还要灿烂，这极容易让邪神想起小时候、想起过去、想起两个人曾经相处过的那些日日夜夜，他突然有些后悔——为了还未曾说出口的告白——但在下一瞬间，那个明明应该没有力气再战的家伙突然跳了起来，闪电萦绕在他身边，“走！”  
不！我已经有了选择。  
Loki伸出了手。  
那几秒漫长得如同过了一辈子似的，loki一口气丢出了所有他能够瞬间回忆起来的魔法，其中两个甚至因为太过焦急连咒语都没来得及念全，一时之间周围充斥着闪电、火焰和冰雪，谁都没法看清眼前的一切。  
突然，就仿佛有一只手按下了停止的开关。  
当烟雾散去，局势突然急转而下，灭霸看起来并没有被五光十色的魔法所迷惑，反而直接上前一把抓住了loki——这和thor以前经常做的动作可不太一样，雷神哪怕在盛怒之下也会非常小心地避开他弟弟身上最脆弱的部位，但泰坦人显然巴不得一下子就捏断恶作剧之神的颈子，“我说过，”那家伙冷笑了一下，“显然你没把我的忠告当回事。”他力气大得惊人，loki身体中那曾经被odin注入过的神力在逐渐消失，取而代之的是他真正的蓝色肌肤。  
这大概是Loki最不愿意看到的模样了，他眼里露出了恐惧但无论再怎么挣扎也没有办法从对方手中挣脱出来，渐渐地……他停止了动弹，如同死了一般垂下了手，但灭霸却依旧没有放开他，“你死了多少回了？”这个泰坦人眯起眼睛自言自语道，“这家伙太滑头了，要是轻易松开说不定会立刻反扑。”他晃了晃手腕，如愿以偿地听到了阿斯加德邪神骨骼碎裂的声音，这才略带满足地将他如同一袋垃圾似的抛了出去。  
尸体在空中划出一道弧线，突然化作几点金光消失了。  
这是幻术！  
灭霸睁大了眼睛，想要再退却已经晚了一步，Loki的刀埋伏在他身后很久了。  
“你知道自己在干什么嘛！我以为得给你收尸了，”在距离战场差不多一公里开外的地方，loki将Strange先生和thor从传送门里拖了出来，在似怒非怒地瞪了他那冲动又不动脑子的兄弟一眼之后才朝奇异博士看了过去，“你的时间宝石最多能把时间往前挪多久？”  
“你想要做什么？”时间和空间是最难控制的两样东西，哪怕是博士先生也不敢对时间逆流的成功性做出确切的保证，“我没有试过长时间的倒退。”  
“试试看退后两天，鉴于中庭在无限宝石的库存方面如此丰富，我有一个疯狂的主意。”loki没工夫解释这个至少能说一个上午的大型计划，反而转身打开远古冬棺，冰雪瞬间从中涌出，白茫茫的雾气一下子覆盖到了远方，他能听到周围所有东西被可怕的低温冻成碎片的声音，但这也不可能拦住灭霸很久。他伸出手又朝前点了点，thor能看到有一丁点红光在冰雪中一闪而过，“这是永恒之火？”  
“天哪bro，在毁掉阿斯加德的那点时间足够我仔细清点一下我们父亲的宝库了，总不能让这么多阿斯加德人空着手来中庭吧？”以loki的自尊心，自然是不愿意让整个阿斯加德向钢铁侠低头的，交易显然会比求助让神明感觉更好一些，“显然我是对的！”  
“是的，你总是对的，”thor笑眯眯地坐在地上应道，“在每个结局都能让我感觉到惊喜，这真是太美妙了。”  
奇异博士忍不住翻了个大大的白眼，“你的意思让我们早一步凑齐无限宝石？”  
“没错，然后重新构架世界树，重建阿斯加德、把我们的父亲从英灵殿里弄出来，”这并非是毫无根据的胡思乱想，事实上Loki有着与之相应的证据，诸神黄昏之后迎来新世界的重新建立，死去的神明会一个接一个从英灵殿里走出来——中庭人所书写的神话故事并非无据可查，frigga在自己梦中的反复出现也证明了这一点，如果是过去，可能loki还要烦恼这庞大力量从何而来，但无限宝石的存在让这一切变得简单起来，“让父亲、或者让父亲将他的力量给thor，那就能用Gungnir一枪洞穿灭霸的身体，就算死不了至少能让他滚回去养很多年的伤。”  
当然这个计划中也含有loki的私心——若是thor成功拯救地球，日后哪怕是再怎么愚蠢的中庭人也不敢再在雷神面前大呼小叫，那些无聊的、能够困扰他兄弟整整一个月的法律问题很容易就会随着那惊天一枪化为乌有，至于特地要两天之前……好吧他必须承认，自己写给编辑小姐的那封信，在仔细斟酌过后他有些后悔了，《深渊》的确有继续写下去的绝对理由。  
哪怕此时此刻他还未能够有时间和机会亲口对他兄弟说，但依旧希望路易斯能够比自己更为坦率地对唐纳德医生说出一句心里话。  
我爱你，就像你爱我一样。  
奇异博士勉强接受了这个理由，他退后一步凝神屏息，小心翼翼地控制着时间宝石，绿色的光点从那块石头上缓缓溢出，带着点奇妙的韵律逐渐将周围、将整个纽约、将整个地球彻底包围。  
无数建筑物被重新搭建、被瓦砾打成碎片的草地也恢复了应有的样子，喷泉重新回流、被强制疏散的人们再一次站在了原本的位置上，灭霸刚刚投放的空间门也成为了一道光影消失在了天际。  
一切回到了两天前，所有人，除了loki、thor和奇异博士之外，没有人记得这段变故，而这里的风平浪静最多维持两天就会被再次打破。  
“我宣布！”邪神脸上泛起了一个笑容，“福音计划正式启动。”  
“啊？”这是个很奇妙的词，哪怕奇异博士感谢Loki贡献的非比寻常的主意（事实上他已经打定主意等一会找个时间和邪神好好谈一谈这个计划中让人疑惑的地方），但在乍然听到这个代号之后总有种微妙的错觉，“我以为你只喜欢看莎士比亚？”  
“谁说的。”邪神耸耸肩，转身朝旁边甜品店走去，大战即将来临，先吃个布丁再说。


	16. Chapter 16

章十六

在奇异博士忙着向复仇者联盟解释一切的时候，Loki端着布丁重新坐在笔记本电脑前面，两天后盛怒之下砸得粉碎的它因为时间逆流得以重新出现在桌子上，取消屏保后映入眼帘的是那封还没有完全写完的邮件。  
“Miss s：  
很高兴你告诉我《深渊3》深受好评的消息，对此我并不意外，显然连环杀手效应并不会只作用在我的短篇小说集里，不过有件事情我必须提前申明。”Loki当然还记得自己接下来会写些什么，诸如自己对深渊已经有了厌倦所以并不准备继续写下去、抱怨一下thor的房间住着有多难受之类的废话重新看一遍后显得非常幼稚无聊，他打了几个退格键，将光标重新挪回第一行。  
“你被解雇了。”  
这个开头像是打开了loki脑子里某个开关，邪神略带恶意地撇了撇嘴，不假思索地继续写了下去，“你看小姐，我从来不是一个宽宏大量的人，所以你那些小把戏——虽然它的确让thor和我的关系有所缓和，但不等于说我能原谅你一边在为我服务一边向神盾局提供消息的行为，只是考虑到纽约一直以来居高不下的失业率，而我作为一个心地善良的神明，决定提供一份新工作，希望你能珍惜这次机会，识时务地只做自己分内之事。L”他在信的最后附上了一个来自于Burbank 的地址这才心情愉快地关上了网页，转而在桌面上新建了一个文档。  
这原本应该是《深渊》的第五部，若没有两天后灭霸那档子事儿的话，他说不定会按照那段思路就这样写下去，“圣殿中，点燃的熏香散发出的袅袅烟雾如同月光旋转飘舞，注视着它如同注视着一道通天之路，路易斯站在台阶下的角落里，带着点惶恐不安朝上看去。这曾是哪怕噩梦中都为之不寒而栗的场景，如果可以的话，她恨不得自己从未与那个邪恶之王有过任何交集。  
我是多么愚蠢啊，她的灵魂在瑟瑟发抖，无尽的懊悔吞噬着她的心，只是此时此刻与自己的心情相比唐纳德的安危更为重要。  
‘万能的主人，’她上前一步，高贵得如同一位女王——事实上她也的确是一位女王，在她的世界里、在她的心里，唯一能够让她低下头的只有唐纳德一个人了，‘我愿意付出所有只为达成您的愿望。’  
‘骗子！’阴影站了起来，它看起来是如此巨大，如同一座无法撼动的山脉，带着无与伦比的压迫力一步步朝路易斯逼近，‘我说过，只要你再次出现在我面前，便让你体会一下比死还要痛苦的东西。’  
哦来吧，还有什么能比失去唐纳德更痛苦的？幽灵提了提嘴角，毫无恐惧地看向对方。”  
是的，这原本是他想写的内容，深渊必须要有第五部的话，那一直以来追寻着路易斯的唐纳德就不得不在剧情中被杀掉一次，而只要想到thor会在自己笔下死去，loki就完全没有办法接受。  
这其实是非常值得拉出来探讨一下的心理问题，毕竟众所周知，恶作剧之神曾有一段时间致力于弄死他的兄弟，虽然屡战屡败但屡败屡战的坚忍不拔几乎传遍了整个宇宙，odin之子不合的消息是连那些游走于星球之间的情报贩子都听腻了的消息，所以当他救了阿斯加德人之后，酒馆里曾一度有传言说odin附身在了自己身上。  
多么可笑且富有想象力的说法，邪神无法控制地撇了撇嘴，如果有哪个神明会愿意附身在自己身上的话，也许只有frigga了，哦妈妈……保佑我，顺利进行那个计划吧。虽然他在奇异博士面前能够将整个计划侃侃而谈，就仿佛他曾经照着做过一次似的，但实际上这是压根基于传说的设想。  
是的，它的确有可行性，但若是一定要让loki说成功率的话，邪神只能保守估计大约在10%左右，这与肯定会失败不过是一线之差，却又是不得不去做也只有loki能过完成的事情。  
邪神垂着头，布丁散发出的香甜气味没能安抚住他那焦躁不安的神经，在漫长的沉默过后，他最终抬起了头看向不知何时出现在自己身后的奇异博士，“哦，看起来你说服他们了。”  
“准确说是vision和thor说服了他们，”可能是宝石被夺走带来的痛苦太过强烈，哪怕时间逆流，vision死而复活，那种恐惧也依旧残留在他的精神状态里，而thor……阿斯加德人强悍的神经也让他没能忘掉所有的东西，所以饶是tony再怎么质疑，复仇者联盟也依然立刻行动了起来。  
Loki这才后知后觉地发现，纽约的警报不知何时已然响彻天空。  
“好吧，我来只有一个问题想要知道，这个计划为什么只有你才能去完成。” Strange先生绝对不会相信这是loki幡然醒悟后的弃暗投明，恶作剧之神可从没有牺牲自己成全他人的道德情操。  
“很简单，显然你们都忘了，我正儿八经的神阶是火，要从中庭经由世界树走进海姆冥界，首先要进入中庭的核心，请注意那里布满岩浆，而我作为火神，高温产生的伤害力会小一些，而且我还有远古冬棺，至少能保证在经过中庭、走入冥界这段路既不会被火焰烧死也不会被雾之国的寒气给冻死。”这完全是在胡扯，英灵殿在Glarsir，阿斯加德毁灭之后那里要么跟着一起炸成了碎片要么就沉入了无尽之海中，loki要走进英灵殿只有一个办法。  
那就是他自己死一次。  
是的，这就是邪神此生中最大的豪赌，远古冬棺保证身为霜巨人的他能在死亡的瞬间被冻住、永恒之火能照亮他前进的路途不至于让他的魂魄迷失在路上，剩下的只有听天由命了。  
当然这一切他绝对不会说出来，因为thor是死也不会让他这样做的。  
“总之，虽然非常困难，但这是只有我能做到的事情，事实上我和你们一样对此毫无把握，不过若不去试一试的话，结局如何你已经看到过一次了。”他没指望中庭人会给予自己百分百的信任，事实上他也并不是为了地球才做出如此计划的。  
他是为了thor。  
仅此而已。  
纵观loki这一千多年的神生，可以非常明显地发现他并不是那种会好好照顾自己的类型，事实上如果让神后来形容一下自己儿子的话，恐怕还有更多能说的，譬如他的敏感、自卑和孤独，还有狠辣。他对别人狠、对自己更是下得了手、在过去他可以毫不犹豫地策划杀掉thor，也可以面不改色地在彩虹桥边松开手放任自己坠入黑暗，而现在这种情况并没有因为两兄弟的和好而有所改善，反而因为thor的存在更加重了loki的某种悲观情绪，从他失去魔法立刻选择逃跑这件事情就能看出来，他对于成为一个累赘是有多么恐惧。  
Stephen Strange先生作为前•著名医生，虽然一直以来在神经外科领域活跃但对心理学也并非一无所知，他敏锐地察觉到了loki在隐瞒什么，但很遗憾要想从邪神嘴里掏出句实话，恐怕比让他再和多玛姆打一场更难，而博士先生认为自己没有这么好的耐性和脾气去撬开loki比蚌壳还紧的嘴，这种事情恐怕只有thor有兴趣去做。  
当然如果让奇异博士可以选择的话，他既不想看到灭霸也绝对不希望loki继续呆在地球，如果可以两败俱伤的话——这种想法并不可取，但他很难控制住自己这种不正确想法的出现，“好吧如果你确定的确可以成功的话那么我不会阻拦你，祝你好运。” 他干巴巴地说了一句，转身消失在了房间里，取而代之的是thor的身影，显然奇异博士虽然放弃亲自探究真相的权利但他找了个杀伤力强大的外援。  
这两兄弟一站一坐面对面了许久居然没有一个先开口，Loki打定主意对thor保持沉默，他的计划庞大又复杂，雷神不可能理解术士的门门道道，而一旦他搞明白整个过程可能就会成为该计划的最大妨碍，但他又觉得自己好像应该说点什么，不至于让场面就这样继续尴尬地僵持下去。  
“显然，我俩的关系应该不至于相顾无言吧？”雷神朝周围看了一眼，那异常显眼的大洞被几张塑料薄膜所覆盖，虽然勉强挡住了风却没法阻拦声音从缝隙中穿透进来，纽约市那烦人的警报摧枯拉朽般地伤害着两个神明的鼓膜，但谁都没打算为此做点什么，这种沉默或者说是loki的拒不配合让thor有些烦躁，雷神试图说些什么，譬如夸赞他弟弟面对灭霸时的勇气、譬如聊聊那只有loki才完全明白的福音计划，但最终他什么都没说，将那些千言万语化成一声叹息和一个拥抱——它蕴含着太过热烈的感情，以至于在被抱住的那一瞬间让loki的眼眶忍不住红了一下，恶作剧之神内心那些迷茫和困惑还有哪怕他不愿意承认却依旧存在的恐惧在这一刻统统化为乌有。  
他重新镇定下来，脸上恢复了一贯以来挂着的笑意，“要试试我给你定的那套衣服吗？”他看向thor，“虽然红色更能够衬托出你的发色，但雷神已经够张扬了，希望深蓝色能让你看起来稳重一些。”  
“哦是吗？我想你应该也给自己准备了一套？不会又是绿色吧？”  
“虽然我不认为你能辨别出什么叫格伦格什么叫维希格，但……是的，我的是黑绿千鸟纹，而你的是纯色的。”邪神上楼在衣柜里找了一阵——不光找到了衣服还摸出了神盾局塞在里面的窃听装备，在冷笑一下将它们统统丢出去之后才带着点倨傲的神色看向thor，“来试试吧。”  
雷神并没有接过这份礼物，他的目光反而一直停留在了走廊墙壁的某个壁挂上，或者更准确地说是壁挂上挂着的那杆长枪。  
“你居然就这样堂而皇之地把Gungnir挂在这里？”  
“不然呢？”邪神眼里的得意洋洋几乎要溢出来了，“不得不说bro，你和hela打架的时候实在是太不讲究了，这种东西居然也能随手丢在地上，”那天真是一个丰收的日子，哪怕他并没有什么收集癖也不可能对这么多珍贵宝物视若无睹。  
“所以你拿了Gungnir、拿了永恒之火、拿了宇宙魔方？”  
“我还去了一次frigga的房间，抢救出了为数不少的魔法书。”loki理直气壮地说道，“难不成看着它们化为废墟？哦bro，如果母亲还在的话，她会揍你的。”  
“她不会，你会。”对话突然暂停了几秒，thor那张藏不住话的脸上终于浮出了一丝凝重，他几次张嘴又几次将那些想要说的、并且确定绝对会触怒loki的话咽了下去，这股子别别扭扭的沉默若是换成以前说不定会引来邪神大篇幅的嘲讽，而现在loki却什么都不打算说，他俩并肩站着望向窗外，曼哈顿的繁华将会在两天后彻底化为废墟，而这48个小时之后，谁都不知道对方是否还有命活着相见。  
“Loki，”thor深深地吸了一口气朝他那一贯狡猾的兄弟看去，“你觉得婚礼放在阿斯加德好还是在中庭好？”曾经想要说出口的质疑和劝告最终被雷神本人一一抛诸脑后，就如同loki相信着他一样，他最终选择将所有的赌注压在与自己共度过千年、未来必定会继续生活在一起的神明身上，没有迟疑、没有犹豫，就好像过去所有的冒险一样，thor负责冲在前面，而loki则负责将两个人安全地带回odin面前。  
从过去到现在。  
从他俩八岁到他俩一千多岁。  
时光流转，却又恒古未变。  
Loki朝thor看了一眼，非常难得地露出了个心照不宣的微笑，比大部分时候的都更真诚、更高兴。


	17. Chapter 17

章十七

两天的时间让复仇者联盟大厦成为了纽约市唯一一个还有亮光的建筑物，神盾局的人正在加班加点试图将这栋楼变成一座碉堡，Gungnir被小心翼翼地安放在天台上，连上了无数根线。  
“我不明白，”thor站在它旁边，一脸疑惑地看着tony，“我是雷神，闪电已经有足够的威力了，为什么还要给它充电？”  
“那是因为我们的目标是劈碎灭霸的主舰而不是劈倒一两个人。”tony stark抓着扳手围着这个线路转换器转了两圈，自从奇异博士宣布49个小时之后灭霸将向地球发动攻击以来，他几乎没法合上眼睛，与政府的交涉、疏散民众、联络复仇者联盟——虽然中间有一部分工作被黑寡妇和其他人分摊掉了，但这个将纽约视为自己责任的超级英雄显然不可能完全放下心来将一切统统交给loki去搞定。  
那个麋鹿宝宝根本不值得信任，钢铁侠觉得奇异博士恐怕是疯了才会相信那家伙的胡说八道，是的，在他看来灭霸根本就是没有影子的事儿，时间逆流两天听起来完全像是无稽之谈，但饶是如此，他依旧将vision和thor的话听了进去——即使其中一个能够想起来的只有恐惧感而另一个极有可能无条件地包庇弟弟。  
他花了足足一个小时的心理建设给美国队长打了电话，如果说这算是个好的开端的话，接下来的事情就变得简单多了，他联系了躲在爱尔兰的wanda、找上了natasha、通知pepper、联系国会，一开始没人信他，国会山的那帮傻子把他的话当成了某种狂言诳语、讥讽他想和外星人开战想疯了，不过很快T'Challa就用外交力量让这群普通人类从狂妄无知中稍微清醒了点。不过为什么那位瓦坎达的陛下也支持loki的计划？这真是让人百思不得其解！邪神的法术难道已经能够覆盖到整个地球了吗？  
“我真的不明白！”他嘟哝了两声朝thor看去，“既然能够先一步凑齐无限宝石，为什么要交给loki？有了它们我们大可以造个什么直接把那个泰坦人弄死，为什么loki非要插手？”这个家伙五年前差点掀翻了纽约，谁知道五年后的今天这会不会又是一起有预谋的入侵计划？别忘了灭霸可是他当年的盟友，tony实在无法相信短短五年内浪子回头这种奇迹会发生在loki身上。  
“吾友，容我提醒你，无限宝石并不是人类可以驾驭的，我想你应该能够认同它的危险性？”奥创的事情是个最好的例子，事实上如果让thor做选择的话，这位阿斯加德的神明更愿意让无限宝石在loki手里也好过在地球人手中，至少邪神始终非常清楚这些石头是绝对不能凑在一起的，而如果人类有机会得到它们恐怕会做出和灭霸一样的选择。他能相信钢铁侠的为人、绝对信任复仇者联盟中的所有超级英雄，却完全不会听信国会山里的政客所说的任何一个字，“而且loki并不是为了地球。”他是为了阿斯加德。  
为了自己。  
事实就像个探照灯一样明显，偏偏自己就跟个瞎子似的看不到，loki……那个家伙从过去到现在从来都是口是心非的，如同一只刺猬，用刺对准所有想要探究他内心的人。也许在外人看来他是个不好相处的家伙，甚至thor以前也这样认为过，但现在天晓得那偶尔露出一丁点的柔软让人有多么流连忘返。  
Tony站在雷神身边，一脸震惊地看着那浑身上下散发着粉红泡泡的大个子，自从昨天他去见了loki一次之后回来就时不时地会陷入这样的状态，不，tony一点都不想知道雷神的恋爱对象是谁。  
一•点•都•不•想。  
为什么是loki？  
怎么可能是loki！  
好吧……的的确确是那个loki！  
天哪，natasha居然说对了！女人都是这么可怕的生物吗？在根本没有察觉到那么一丁点征兆的时候她们就能从眼神、语气里判断出真相。钢铁侠叹了口气，在重重拍了拍雷神肩膀之后，珍而重之地说道，“我亲爱的朋友，下次，如果碰到恋爱问题，请你不要在地球上解决，这是我唯一的请求。”  
好吧，爱！  
这真是个能够解决一切问题的东西，能够让一切坏人变成好人，当然如果能够让世界在明天获得拯救，那tony•stark先生勉强愿意去相信一下loki居然爱着thor，而thor居然爱着他弟弟这一事实。  
“事实上我昨天问loki，婚礼要在哪里举行，我是希望在地球上办这样你们都能参加，但loki……”  
“什么？还有婚礼？地球上办！”如果可以的话，钢铁侠恨不得把手里的扳手朝那大个子脑袋上砸过去，他算是看出来了，地球——这个可怜的、位于银河系边缘、宇宙最边缘地带的蓝色小行星、自己出生长大的地方所面临的最大危机不是一天后的灭霸来袭，而是邪神的婚礼。  
能够想象吗？  
他不能！  
“Friday，通知奇异博士，一旦阿斯加德真的成功重生了，让他立刻把这帮阿斯加德人一个不落地送回去！”看在上帝的份上，没有比这更可怕的消息了。  
Thor摸了摸鼻子，他当然知道tony为何会如此震怒，事实上在昨天当他确定自己求婚成功的时候——诚然loki没有明确地回答他是或否也没有直白地说要在地球或者阿斯加德举办婚礼，但他笑了，发自真心地笑了，这便足够成为一个令人满意的答案，哪怕前路渺茫，但这个微笑足以支撑着雷神面对明天发生的所有事情。  
是的，即使奇异博士不说、即使loki对此缄默不语，thor作为frigga的亲子对接下来可能发生的事情并非一无所知，重建阿斯加德，哪怕他们这里已经凑齐了除了以太之外的其他宝石也是个听起来就非常天方夜谭的计划，而让odin——他的父亲从英灵殿里走出来又是一个奇想。  
真的不知道会发生什么吗？雷神扪心自问，夜风吹过耳畔，那好不容易稍微留长了一点的金发披散开来，其中的一缕夹着黑色的发丝在他眼角边荡来荡去，那根发带是loki昨天给他的，邪神倨傲的样子仿佛是施舍给他一大块金子，但这却要比黄金更为珍贵，那根用黑发编制成的带子上留存着邪神的魔法——loki从来不做无用之事，这必定会成为一个线索方便他日后去某个地方找他。  
也许是宇宙深处的某个角落、也许是冰冷的死亡之地的一抹幽魂，诚然thor不知道Loki会做什么但他总会找到他弟弟的，就像小时候他们在仙宫中捉迷藏、少年时在森林里打猎一样，loki会消失那么一小段时间，而thor永远都能找到他。  
此时此刻邪神本人依旧端坐在电脑前面拼命敲击着键盘，natasha坐在他身后的沙发上，“我不明白，”黑寡妇好奇的问道，“你对这个计划很有把握吗？”在处理完国会那边大部分事情之后，超级英雄们便各自分散开来去处理一些私事——他们都不约而同地将留下遗言之类的词语抛诸脑后，peter甚至为了表示自己毫无畏惧据说还和同学们去打了电动，而natasha则自愿跑来盯着loki。  
当然这是对tony的说法，事实上这位著名间谍更多地是被奇异博士拜托来评估loki心理状态的，“我必须确定他真的不存任何私心才能将时间宝石交给他，毕竟一旦脱手我们就只有背水一战了。”这是Doctor.Strange的原话，natasha也深表赞同，只是在她抵达的时候，她以为自己会看到一个沉默寡言的邪神，没想到loki压根没工夫理她。  
“布丁在冰箱里，想吃自己去拿。”他丢下这句话，转身就开始写起了稿子，而在接下来的五个小时里根本连回头的功夫都没有。  
这位女士看了眼自己的手机，拜那天的袭击所赐，friday在Loki的电脑里留下了后门，显然邪神没来得及去处理笔记本电脑的安全问题，这让她能及时在手机上地跟进整篇文的写作速度，有趣的是，loki并不是从头开始写《深渊5》的。  
他从最后开始写。  
“终章  
路易斯在唐纳德身边躺下——就像两个孩子，肩并着肩躺在狭窄的过道上，仰望着天空，天狼星在遥远的天际边闪耀，那据说会给人带来烦躁不安的星辰显然对他俩没起到什么作用。  
一时之间，围绕在两人身畔的是纺织娘此起彼伏的叫声，但也因为这样才显得更安静了。  
‘我小时候常常在半夜里去摸出去划船，也像这样躺在独木舟上仰望着天空，什么都不想又好像什么都想到了，那是个对万事都充满好奇的岁数，我不止一次地思考着未来的命运、想象着日后会有的人生。’医生轻声说道，‘所有人都觉得我应该走一条他们觉得正确的路，但我始终在迟疑，因为即使当时我是那样地充满自信、那样地光彩照人，但依旧能够感觉到自己的缺点。’  
‘你没什么缺点，’路易斯提了提嘴角，当然这个笑容，她的丈夫是完全看不到的，‘你没有缺点。’她再一次重复道，‘但我是你的缺点，若一定要说的话。’  
‘不，我俩彼此都是对方的缺点。’他俩同时笑了，唐纳德转过头看着路易斯那亮晶晶的眼睛，他刚准备做些什么却被路易斯捂住了嘴，黑发的女人慢慢凑近对方，带着虔诚和爱在医生耳边悄声细语，‘take me home，my love。’”  
好吧好吧好吧！  
还有什么可说的呢？natasha耸耸肩站了起来，“明天早上7点，如果有什么是我想说的只有一句话，loki，下次如果发生恋爱问题，请不要选择在地球解决，谢谢。”


	18. Chapter 18

章十八

凌晨三点，Friday礼貌又周到地向复仇者大楼里所有还未入眠的英雄们通报，loki出现在了门口。虽然从时间上来看这应该不是一个上门拜访的正确时机，但此时此刻没人打算就这点吐槽邪神和一听到这个消息就冲下楼的thor，反而非常贴心地为这对兄弟提供了直接通往顶楼天台的直达电梯。  
邪神穿着他新定做的那套千鸟格西装，外面套着件及膝的长大衣、脖子上系着根与西装同色调的墨绿色羊绒围巾，和thor那身乱七八糟的地球人装扮相比，loki无论从哪个角度来看都更像是一国的王子。  
他俩除了见面时彼此“嗨”了一声之后，气氛就一度变得有些尴尬，thor想说些什么但却觉得说什么在此时此刻都不太合适，loki其实也想说点什么却觉得与其给予他兄弟一些不该有的期待倒不如什么都不说。  
万一呢？  
他没敢去想这个万一到底会偏向好的方向还是偏向坏的方向，甚至为了避免去思考这个问题一度强迫自己坐在电脑前面将《深渊5》的后半部分写完，天晓得为什么他会这样发了疯似的去写这样一个没有开头的故事，难道说写完他的命运就会如同小说里的那样和thor肩并着肩平躺在地上看星星？  
天狼星这一段被写出来时的确让人感觉浪漫又温馨，但loki此时此刻的内心宛如被那颗星星所附带的诅咒感染了一样焦虑又烦躁，如果换做是以前的他，无数充斥着毒液的话语说不定会投向thor，但唯独今天，他一个字都不想说。  
突然，他听到了来自雷神的一声叹息，然后就被对方拽进了怀里，thor的气息瞬间将他盖得严严实实，“你在紧张。”他的兄弟突然笑了一下，“你看这个开头是不是很耳熟？”  
“需要我立刻笑两声反问吗？就如同几年前那场被我搞砸的登基仪式一样？”  
“哦，我希望你放轻松，这种紧张感我背就行了，”金发的兄长说道这里语气略微停顿了一下，用那几乎能溺死人的蓝眼睛看向身边的邪神，“别以为我什么都猜不出来loki，虽然你是frigga最好的学生，但我是她的亲儿子，要完成这种强度的事情会付出什么代价，我并非毫无所觉。”loki只觉得对方抱住自己的手收紧了许多，甚至有那么一瞬间他觉得自己的骨头在咯咯作响，但他却没有试图挣脱开这个拥抱，只是维持着这样的姿势继续听下去，“昨天我曾经考虑过要不要阻止你，最终我没这么做。”  
“哦，看起来你聪明了不少，终于懂得什么叫权衡了？”  
“不，事实上因为我知道你是为了我才这么做的，当然可能你的计划会更复杂、对你更有利一些，毕竟你是loki，恶作剧之神是从来不会吃亏的，但首要因素肯定是我。”这话听起来实在欠揍，邪神只觉得自己快要控制不住蠢蠢欲动的手了，然而匕首只在他指尖出现了一秒就被thor飞快地收缴了，“嘿！我知道你不乐意听这个，但你总得给我说下去的机会。”大个子的阿斯加德人抗议起来，熟练得将小刀子往自己怀里塞，“我们刚说到哪儿了？哦对！我知道你肯定在想我是个自大狂，唔……感谢父亲，他让我在这方面收敛多了。”  
“可喜可贺不是吗？”loki干巴巴地回应了一句，被人看透、特别是被thor看透的感觉糟糕透了，而邪神却偏偏不怎么想反抗。  
雷神将邪神从终于停下来的电梯里带了出去，一路走带天台上，空无一人的高台上只有通着电的永恒之枪给周围带来了些许温度，那可怕得足以将两个人头发统统吹乱的狂风呼啸而过将thor剩下的几句话统统卷走，loki像是没有听到又像是什么都听到了，架着双手独自一个人站在平台的最边缘处，朝着整个纽约看去。  
放眼所及之处除了几家不怕死的新闻记者驻地之外其他地方都空无人烟、寂静无声、连一点亮光都看不到，偌大的纽约如同一座死城无声无息地准备面对它那极有可能被毁灭的未来，借着月光他勉强能够认出斜对面有他的住处——空中飘舞的塑料薄膜让那里显得极为显眼，而其他地方，哪怕是白天经常去的咖啡店、现在还存着他两张单子的裁缝店都已经分辨不出了。  
他震惊于自己居然对这个城市产生了那么一两分感情——这简直就是不可思议的事情，除了阿斯加德之外，无论他在何处流浪都从未对那个地方产生过一丁点归属感，诚然那一部分的回忆恐怖又令他厌恶，但来到纽约的前三个月他也并没有过得有多好，这算是为什么呢？他拒绝承认中庭人类带来的影响，却又不得不同意那群寿命只有他五十分之一乃至于一百分之一的渺小蝼蚁们平时所散发出来的光和热足以让神明感到诧异。  
“我并不紧张，thor，”他在风中深深地吸了一口气，这才转过头看向他的兄弟，“我也不是为了你、也不是为了阿斯加德，我从来都只是为了我自己，没有变过。”  
Thor笑了一下权当听到了这段口是心非，五年前他没能理解loki所说的每一句话，或者他理解却压根不在乎，但五年以后他已经能够从对方每一个字、每一句话、每一个表情里判断出自己弟弟到底在想什么。  
感谢odin，让他能够学会倾听，感谢frigga，让Loki在心中仍存有爱，这样一想，重构世界树的计划仿佛也脱离了本质的恐怖和艰难，变得温馨起来，他们构建的不是一个世界、不是一个国家，而是那个不得不毁掉的家。  
是家，仅此而已。  
“一路上不要碰任何东西、不要吃任何东西，”雷神郑重地嘱咐道，“不要回头看、不要答应任何人对你的呼喊，哪怕是frigga哪怕是我，”一旦阿斯加德复活，hela也会瞬间重生，冥界的女王有几千几百种方法让行走再迷雾中的幽魂迷失方向，哪怕Loki有永恒之火也一样如此，“不要和我们的姐姐谈任何条件，去然后立刻回来。”  
Loki颔首称是，却在下一刻忍不住笑了起来，“很遗憾我没有办法亲眼看到你击破灭霸大军的样子了，”他朝身后那杆金光灿烂的长枪看了一眼，“它会如同一道流星飞快地划过天空，击中任何你想要击中的目标，那艘巨大无比的飞船必定会带着火花和爆炸在天边炸成两半，它恐怕会以一种美妙的姿势掉在地上，然后Gungnir会飞回你的手中，答应我thor，在没有得到odin神力之前你绝对不能轻易出手，你只有一次机会，必须珍惜。”  
“当然。”雷神再一次将loki往自己怀里拉了拉，天际的另一头正逐渐泛起一丁点的白，光明将会在不久的将来笼罩在整片大地上，风在这时变得略微小了一点，loki歪着头问出了五年前thor曾经提过的问题。  
“你看我现在怎么样？”  
“像个国王。”雷神望向对方绿色的眼睛，在下一秒吻住了他的唇，“now we have a kiss。”


	19. Chapter 19

章十九

楼下瞬间响起了无数掌声和口哨声，哪怕还有10个小时就将面临一场大战，超级英雄们也不愿意放过这场难能可贵的爱情故事的完结——如果这能算是完结的话。当然这里面也有几个先生做了不太合时宜的动作，美国队长和冬日战士不约而同地放下了手里的托盘，刚才它们一个被挡在了wanda的面前一个被挡在了peter的面前——古板的九十岁老人显然并不认为两个未成年人应该看到这一幕。  
“可怕的老古董！”tony摇了摇头，“两位uncle看起来还没能适应二十一世纪的开放和包容，要知道现在很多孩子十几岁就已经做过很多事情了。”  
“事实上我……”peter跳起来试图说点什么却被wanda重重地踩了一脚，和vision正陷入秘密地下恋情的少女可不希望比自己小上几岁的蜘蛛侠说出些什么而把自己给暴露了，当然她这点小心思是瞒不过黑寡妇的，natasha目光流转间不禁为这两人的命运深深担忧起来，只是现在并不是说这个的时候，她轻轻叹了口气，将视线再一次转回到监控器上，天台上那两位对下面的热闹一无所知，thor正喋喋不休地开始回忆往事，一开始loki还听得挺有滋有味的，毕竟有很多事情从对方的角度来看问题会是非常新奇的一面，但很快他就厌倦了。  
“bro，”邪神难得语重心长地说，“我知道你有很多话想对我倾诉，但事实上我并不紧张。”  
“你紧张。”thor眨了两下眼睛，“有件事情我必须向你承认，那次仪式其实我很紧张，在推门之前我甚至觉得曾一度同手同脚过。”  
你当我看不出来吗？Loki竭尽全力按捺住想要翻白眼的冲动，要不是理智在提醒他对抗灭霸thor是必不可少的角色，邪神恐怕会不由自主地再给这大块头兄弟来上一刀，放点血让他冷静冷静，“于是你觉得我现在也很紧张？我可不像你会同手同脚地往前走。”  
“可你三点就来了，”thor突然变得一针见血起来，“如果你不紧张，那这么早来干什么？看日出吗？”  
“没错！的确是来看日出的，毕竟这极有可能是中庭最后一个日出了，来亲眼见证这一切不是很符合我的性格吗？”他当然不会说自己呆在房间里如同一头困兽时是多么暴躁和不安、也不会去形容自己在一下午打出两万字又统统删光时的失落，甚至懒得去回忆将那些字统统恢复然后用存储卡仔细藏好时的心理波动。  
总之对于这位阿斯加德的神明而言，不对雷神说实话已然成为了一种本能，是他和thor说话时不可避免会发生的事情，“请注意thor，我是个反派。”  
“哦……抱歉我经常会忘记这点，不过现在想想你的确做了挺多错事儿的，”雷神顺其自然地点了点头，楼下的tony正准备大声赞扬这位阿斯加德神明的公正不阿时，楼上画风一转又变得甜腻腻起来，“但我也说过，你是我的责任，我会承担你的错误，据说你看过那个采访，情绪还变得很激动？”  
哦哦哦！那个该死的女人！看起来是什么都说了，这么大的嘴巴自己居然还给她提供了一份新工作，这世上难道还能找到比自己更贴心善良的神明吗？无数念头瞬间在loki脑子里闪过去，但千言万语最后汇成了一句话，“你到底用什么收买了我的编辑，害我不得不开除了她？”  
“五张我自己的签名照，并遵照她的要求在照片的背面写上，至亲爱的亚妮，你忠实的朋友thor敬上。”当然他省略了自己拒绝公主抱的部分和省略了自己在最后一张照片上写感谢你照顾我弟弟的部分——这两段无论用多么温和平静的辞藻去形容都极有可能导致loki的暴跳如雷，如果不想在地球成功被拯救、loki再一次成为救世主的第二个小时发现那姑娘不幸死于非命的话，那么适当的隐瞒是非常有必要的。  
邪神朝自己的兄弟看了一眼，也立刻将自己一恢复魔法就立刻窥视了一下那位编辑小姐脑子的事儿给含混了过去，至于那几张照片……希望那位小姐会认为东西可能在纽约大疏散的过程中因为慌乱而不小心遗失了两张。  
但编辑小姐像是一个非常重要的开关，一说到她thor就想起了另外一件事情，“为什么写我的名字？”出版社的所有权可以算是能让他百思不得其解的loki的奇思妙想之一，众所周知，要想在friday的监控下几个月内搞到这么多钱，哪怕是loki也必定过得非常小心翼翼。而他的这位邪神弟弟又一向谨慎，将这么大一笔资产留给自己显然不可能只是单纯地为了吓唬自己一下或者说为了让tony手下留情而做出的决定。不是thor吹捧loki的智慧，而是他那弟弟的确就是如此一个走一步至少留三四个后手的角色，从以前到现在从未变过，这个财产转让问题必定还有其他隐藏在冰下的特殊点。  
“说吧，我真的很好奇！”thor问道，tony也在楼下及时制住了那群就17岁孩子到底算不算早恋问题进行超级英雄式辩论的同僚们的愈发激烈的争论，竖起耳朵仔细听了起来，钢铁侠和雷神的观点非常一致，他们都不认为loki只是单纯地想给雷神一份礼物，但friday曾经仔细搜索过Loki的资金流动情况，并没有找到更多的财产转移痕迹，如果thor能在今天问出来，也算是解了一直以来钢铁侠心中的一个疑惑。  
“哦那个啊……”坐在天台边的邪神从高处往下望去，朝阳渐渐地浸满了整个纽约市，那些刚才还无法看清形状的道路逐渐显现出了它们应该有的模样，他露出了个狡黠的笑容，突然提高了声音，“你很好奇剩下的40%去哪里了吗？哦铁罐头，要是能平安度过这次的危机我就告诉你，说实话要隐瞒这个可真不容易啊。”  
“我真讨厌那只斑比！”直到银河护卫队快要到达的时间，tony也依旧没能让loki老实交代他所有的资金去向，而能让邪神说实话的两个人雷神在不断傻笑、Natasha对此完全不感兴趣，“只要来源正当你管这么多做什么？”复仇者联盟不负责金融案件，只要一天FBI和NYPD没有提出关于邪神财产来源不正的通告，神盾局就没义务去查雷神弟弟的所有资产，况且其中60%已经被查清楚了剩下40%能干什么？。  
天台上这群超级英雄三三两两地聚在一起，他们中的大部分人都已经发现在远处有为数不少的记者们端着长枪短炮，捍卫着无冕之王的尊严——“truth or lie，纽约撤离的真相。”——显然这是个能够成为长篇连载话题的大新闻，如果没有外星人那就是钢铁侠的异想天开，Stark工业的股票会大幅下滑，投机商们看到了一个吞掉这庞然大物机会的曙光，而如果有外星人，让怪物和怪物打成一团对于普通人类来说岂不是更好吗？  
“邪神与他的老东家，是幡然悔悟还是另一场阴谋。”  
“美国队长无视逮捕令，这是美国法律的崩坏还是神盾局的又一个骗局？”  
“钢铁侠真的没有疯吗？”  
“雷神究竟是正直的外星人还是邪恶的攻击者。”  
“他们怎么能让绿色的毁灭者任意肆虐我们的城市。”  
无数让人厌恶的标题从他们的指尖传达到电脑上然后被Friday一一截获，天台上的钢铁侠也带着点愉快和试探向着lLoki大声朗诵起来，诚然他也厌恶那些记者的胡编乱造，但比起那群毫无能力只会狂吠的狗，即将得到大部分无限宝石的loki从某个角度来说更加危险，所以他明知道这样的试探非常危险却还是忍不住想看看邪神目前的心理底线，“哦，斑比你没什么想说的吗？”  
“你们居然能容忍这种事情，任由那群东西就这样泼脏水？”loki给了钢铁侠一个不屑一顾的斜睨，显然邪神对于蝼蚁也是分成不同档次的，那些正非常努力试图挑动他神经的记者们应该属于最底层的废料，根本不配与在场的这些平起平坐，事实上他虽然并不在意对自己的编排——在阿斯加德这种话他就听过很多很多了，地球蝼蚁说得再丰富多彩也不会引发他一丁点情绪变化，但用那么让人厌恶的词汇提thor就让他无法控制地烦躁起来。  
“哦，总有办法处理掉那群家伙的，”tony表现得毫不在乎，“你应该看看前年的报纸，那才叫一个精彩。”超级英雄们之间内战爆发，美国队长因此不得不去瓦坎达政治避难，报纸上各方簇拥者打了整整一年的嘴仗，loki抵达纽约的时候也曾面对过“钢铁侠和美国队长二选一你选谁”的尴尬站队问题，而当时站在他面前的正是那片区域的帮派老大。  
他怎么回答来着？  
“我选thor。”  
这真是个安全的答案，让他得以在上岸的第一天平安无事没惹出任何麻烦。  
Thor摇了摇头，他远比看上去得更了解他的队友们，只是既然钢铁侠和美国队长决定暂时不纠结这个问题，他也会体贴地当什么都不知道。雷神非常顺手地揉了揉他兄弟的后颈，这极大地安抚了loki的情绪，让邪神不再继续关注那些充满轰动词汇的标题，从而将关注点再次拉回到自己身上，“天哪！我没想到有一天居然比你更紧张。”  
“哦，需要我为此表现出一点受宠若惊的态度吗？”loki的眼睛里闪过一丝笑意，他伸出手与雷神十指相扣，对方的炙热体温极大地安抚了他的情绪，渐渐地周围嘈杂的声音开始变得毫无存在感，邪神闭着眼睛进入了一种非常奇妙的状态。  
他开始冥想。  
这是一个很奇妙的状态，在loki学习魔法的这么多年里，这还是他第一次进入彻底的虚无状态，按照frigga的理论，这应该算是秘术与施术人达成完美统一的征兆——而考虑到即将开始的计划，这无疑是个好兆头。  
他就这样静静地坐着，周围的一切仿佛与他分割成了两个截然不同的空间，唯独thor手上散发出来的热量让这两个世界奇妙又平稳地结合在了一起，这个在其他人眼里由钢筋水泥构建的城市正逐渐变成一个由魔法符文组成的世界。  
这是一种奇妙的体验，但这玄之又玄的境界却在下一刻被不正常的风所打断，邪神睁开了眼睛朝着天空的一端看去，“银河护卫队来了。”他站了起来看向wanda，绯红女巫流着泪捧着心灵宝石朝他走了过来，vision因为摘下了这东西不得不进入钢铁侠临时建造的维生箱里，这是个很危险的设计，事实上没人能保证打起来后这个维生装置还能安全，所有人只能寄希望于loki在银河护卫队抵达到灭霸赶来这中间的两三个小时里能够顺利完成一切。  
天空在下一秒被划开一道口子，和上一次一样银河护卫队的飞船跌跌撞撞地朝大楼飞了过来，peter quill还没来得及说明来意就被指挥着安安稳稳地停在了复仇者联盟大厦上，他和他的同伴们目瞪口呆地看着仿佛已经什么都知道似的超级英雄们，“真是不可思议，”星爵忍不住感叹起来，他完全无法想象今天实际上已经是第二次今天了——听起来非常绕口，甚至一度他认为这一切都是瞎编的，但时间却容不得他做什么多余的提问。  
奇异博士划出了个巨大的光圈，神盾局特工们早就已经在黄石公园做好了准备，loki伸出手，将几块宝石小心翼翼地收拢在冬棺中，抱着它们消失在光圈的这一头。他没给thor一句话、也不曾对他的兄弟做出任何告别，撇开神明脸上露出的谨慎和凝重，这场分别就好像是过去两兄弟之间经常会发生的事情一样，loki做loki的事情thor做thor的事，然后顺利会合。  
在阿斯加德，在他俩过去千年相伴的神生中，这是最常见的景象，无论发生什么，他俩最终会走在一起。  
这是命运。  
“好吧，没什么可怕的。”在跳进岩浆的那一瞬间，将自己封进冰棺的Loki深深吸了一口气，为了安全、为了更好地进入假死状态，他不得不恢复成了霜巨人的样子，蓝色的肌肤令他本能地厌恶了那么一秒却又强迫自己不去想它，“不会很疼，不要完全戳中要害，偏离一丁点，然后保持本性绝对不能被任何东西所迷惑。”他拼命眨了两下眼睛，抓紧匕首——看在odin的份上他从来没戳过自己——抵在胸口。  
“一！”他能够感觉到岩浆正将自己吞没，魔法会带他一路向下朝着世界树的根源前进。  
“二！”拜托别碰到任何会迷失自己的东西，特别是hela！  
“三！”frigga保佑我吧，保佑thor。在虔诚祈祷了那么两秒之后，匕首正正好好地插进了他的心脏。


	20. Chapter 20

章二十

对于loki来说这并不是他第一次体会到死亡的感觉，灵魂脱离肉体的漂浮感让他无法控制地恍惚了一会，无限宝石的强大力量直接影响到了他对这个世界、对这个宇宙的看法。如果要详细形容的话，此时此刻的邪神的精神被无限放大，它挣脱了地球引力的束缚，孤独地在宇宙中漂浮。这是个新奇的体验，Loki从未想过以这样的形式进行一次九界之旅，作为纯粹的精神体，在力量宝石和灵魂宝石的作用下他得以飞快的速度在各个世界中穿梭，无数他曾见过、未见过的奇妙风景一一呈现在他面前，要不是时间紧迫，他倒是很愿意在其中几个颇有趣味的地方多停留一会。  
但世界树之根已然近在咫尺。  
阿斯加德的过去与中庭人的神话故事其实没太大的差别，事实上loki在读完北欧神话故事之后还曾一度怀疑过是否有那场战争的幸存者躲在中庭写完了他的回忆录，不过因为巨人败给了诸神，那些书里都没能详细记载世界树之根到底是什么样子的，而如今，作为第一个踏上这块土地的约顿海姆人，loki忍不住睁大眼睛仔细打量着初始之地。  
和他想象的完全不同。  
世界树有多光辉璀璨，这里就有多阴森黑暗，兴许是因为这里是尤弥尔尸体的所在之地，直到现在空气中还能隐约闻到些许血腥味，甚至风中都好像还残留着当年始祖巨人的惨叫声，严格意义上来说无论是阿斯加德的神明还是约顿海姆的霜巨人都应该是尤弥尔和布利的子嗣，双方的争斗无非就是同室操戈而已。  
“自odin死后，这里就不曾有阿斯加德的神明来过，loki——众神之父收养的孩子，我并不建议你做你现在准备做的事情。”一个老妪的声音出现在他身后，当然恶作剧之神绝对不会因为对方老态龙钟而轻视来人，任谁都知道，能够自由生活在世界树之根的只有三位神明，即使是odin对命运的三女神也向来是恭敬有加的。  
“尊敬的urd，没有阿斯加德的世界树是不完整的，它是九界最为辉煌的冠冕，理所应当在毁灭后得以重生，诸神黄昏已经结束了，不是吗？”loki没和命运之神打交道的经验，不过和性格和善的过去女神说话至少比与脾气暴躁的skuld打交道要好一些，未来女神素来说不上三句话就砸东西，而情绪化对谈判毫无意义，“如果让灭霸得逞，就算是这里也不可能逃过他所带来的毁灭。”  
Urd那如同老妇人的脸庞隐藏在斗篷下方，能看到她那双干枯、充满褶皱的双手，她明明没有说话却在无形中带给loki极大的压力，邪神试图再说点什么，但无论多么华丽的辞藻对于这位什么都知道的女神来说都是空洞乏味又没有意义的，他只能束手无策地接受着对方目光的扫视。  
“你应该知道如果阿斯加德重建hela就会复活，hela一旦复活诸神黄昏又会开始，这样的轮回毫无意义，为何不就此终结呢？”  
这个问题loki也想过，只是那个该死的紫色泰坦人可比hela难对付多了，如果说自己的姐姐还处于可控范围内的话，灭霸就是完全无法以中庭目前实力能够轻易撼动的存在，任谁在这两个可怕的危害之间都会在仔细思考之后选择先解决灭霸，“我们的姐姐最多带给世界死亡，尼夫海姆的亡灵堆积到一定程度她就会停手，而灭霸不把整个宇宙彻底毁掉，那个泰坦人是不会满足的。”  
前者还略有一两分理智，后者则是彻彻底底的狂人。  
“至于hela的问题，odin会负责解决，”恶作剧之神毫不犹豫地将这个麻烦丢给了还未复活的老父亲身上，“她是他的头生子，我实在想不出比父亲更适合的人选了，毕竟thor负责我，odin负责姐姐，很完美的分工不是吗？”  
很难去正确判断这句话到底是嘲讽还是邪神的真心话，毕竟银舌头的名号响彻宇宙，而urd已经很多年没能正常与人交流了，但这不妨碍女神将之当成一个有趣的笑话并不吝于附上一个笑容，“很有趣，我记得在一千年前，odin把你带到我们面前时的样子，我们预言诸神黄昏将是你带来的，他当时急不可待的拂袖而去没能听我们说完预言。”  
“哇哦！虽然中间感觉有些偏差，但从结果看的确如此没错，”这个消息并不很让loki意外，事实上也就只有诸神黄昏这件事情能让odin一直记在心里永不忘却，这是阿萨神族一直以来最为惧怕的东西，odin做不到杀死自己的养子那便只能忽视对方的存在了，只是显然all father没能料到真正策划黄昏的是他亲儿子，“那么，你们是想说，我也是那个会给阿斯加德带来新生的救世主吗？”  
“不！显然你已经书写了属于你自己的人生，当故事脱离命运的掌控之后，这个世界便已经不是我们手中的纺线，而是你的小说了。”Verdandi提着木桶从另一头走了过来，她所带来的充斥着巨大信息量的发言让邪神目瞪口呆，这位素来以恶作剧闻名天下而让大部分人忘记他其实是个火神的神明非常难得的不知所措地站在树根旁试图努力消化掉故事之神这个奇妙名头即将带给整个世界的变化。  
“我依稀我写稿子的目的只是为了赚房租。”  
“但当你将自己和thor代入之后一切都不一样了，作为神明你的名字和雷神的名字都带有魔力，而文字是最能表达魔力的一种方式，显然你写了个很有趣的小故事。”现在的女神摊开手，《深渊》四部曲那熟悉的封面突然出现在了地上，当时为了避免被tony发现而故意使用的如尼文如果单单拉出一本来看的话的确没有任何意义，但若是将之重新组合变化，以邪神那渊博的知识自然很快就能辨别出它们代表了什么意思。  
“这只是个意外，”Loki的脸色已然变得难看起来，他是odin的养子、是霜巨人、是阿斯加德的火神，如果他能靠写写东西就能让所有神明的命运脱离既定的轨道，那之前所发生的一切到底是为了什么？为了神明责任感的觉醒而进行的试炼吗？  
可笑至极！  
“为什么生气呢Laufey之子，从血统上算，你与我们比与odin家族更为亲近一些，成为掌控命运的神明不应该更好吗？”Norvi的两个女儿笑了起来，她们都是巨人的后代，与同样是霜巨人后嗣的loki有血缘上的亲近感，不过邪神并没有因为这样而放松警惕，他退了一步决心将这件事深深埋在心里，至少thor没有必要知道自己神格在发生转变。  
若自己真的变成了什么奇奇怪怪的故事神而成为超脱命运的存在，但他依旧希望自己的命运能够与那个还在中庭的兄弟捆在一起。  
毕竟loki永远都是thor的责任。  
没有人能代替这点。  
“这是一场很愉快的谈话，”邪神朝命运的女神点了点头，“不过既然两位不准备阻碍我，那我就要完成我的任务。”他掏出无限宝石——那些亮晶晶的能量体给这个常年漆黑一片的地方带来了些许光亮，而这甜美的充斥着力量的诱饵也立刻引来了尤弥尔的残魂，一时之间在深渊的最深处、世界树的根部，无数黑影在不断盘旋游走，随时随地准备扑上来。  
Urd上前一步，她揭开斗篷，苍老的面容因为时空宝石的影响而渐渐地产生了些许变化，Loki能非常明显地看到她的左半张脸在变得年轻、又半张脸在慢慢枯萎，而其他的变化邪神根本还来不得去判断，“重塑阿斯加德会花费极为强大的力量，来自约顿海姆的故事之神，你没有足够的力量去掌控这么多东西，哪怕燃尽灵魂也不行。”  
“不，我要重建的不是阿斯加德，而是我的家。重建一个家是不需要很多力量的。”永恒之火烧掉了妄图扑上来的鬼魂，无限宝石被小心翼翼地安放在树根的各个角落，loki站在正中央，他深深吸了一口气，在下一秒发动了魔法。  
在设计计划开始之初，Loki将这耗时漫长、牵涉甚广的方案按照危险系数划分成了十个等级，激活世界树在他看来是其中最简单的部分。它所需要的巨大力量由力量宝石和心灵宝石提供，考虑到阿斯加德爆炸瞬间释放出的力量散逸在宇宙空间中，还需要时间宝石和宇宙魔方将它们一一收拢、聚合，他要做的不过是维持力量的稳定输出并且确保不让任何一道从尼夫海姆溜出来的亡灵去影响无限宝石。  
这让他有充分的时间去思考命运女神刚才的那段发言。  
所书即所得——这听起来有点类似于是中庭某种哲学理念，但一旦将之和神明的力量联系在一起就变得复杂起来。作为一个不算成熟的神明，Loki毕竟只有一千岁，而他的兄弟thor不过比他大了一丁点，odin和frigga身上还有许多值得他们学习的东西。  
譬如神格就是个非常重要的部分。  
事实上loki曾一度对此非常疑惑，众所周知他是个霜巨人，Laufey没有神格，那么作为他的子嗣的loki也应该没有神格才对，odin在魔法的造诣上远不如神后那么强大，所以他所施与loki的不可能强悍到直接赋予这个幼小蓝色婴儿一副崭新神格，最多只是让他幻化成与阿斯加德人一样的肤色，仅此而已。  
那可是火神了。  
十二主神之一。  
从来没有人质疑过loki做为火神的资格，毕竟除了odin之外只有loki能使用永恒之火——好吧现在看来hela也能，这点也曾让邪神本人想不明白，在过去他勉强将这种情况归咎于死亡女神是odin头生子，而头生子总是有一定特权的。  
但就现在的情况看来，可能事实要比他想象得危险得多，自己与hela微妙的相似点、同样能够使用永恒之火的能力，答案几乎已经可以呼之欲出了。这让他不得不再一次提高等会对上hela时的危险级别，将平安回返的概率调整到了最低，好吧即使loki想要逞强一把，但面对疑似“得到姐姐一半神格”嫌疑的自己，死亡女神是不会愿意和他好好谈一谈的。  
odin，你当年把我掐死在约顿海姆该有多好？邪神自暴自弃地想到，那就没有那么多后面的事儿了！不过就算他再怎么为此心烦意乱、焦躁不安，世界树也在他谨慎的操纵下不断吸收着无限宝石中的强悍力量。  
这一刻，loki仿佛与世界树的意识融为了一体，哪怕他为了避免这种情况特地使用灵魂宝石巩固自己的精神，但尤弥尔的意识依旧或多或少地影响到了他，世界之祖临死前的愤怒和怨恨如同绳索紧紧地缠上了Loki的脖子，显然在无数次试探之后，它终于确定了恶作剧之神身上那一丝不该属于霜巨人的气味。  
那是敢于向自己掷出长枪的阿萨神族小辈的魔法气息，虽然因为时间关系已经变得极为稀薄，但这绝对是他的子嗣。  
“odin！”风在嘶吼，那些还未完全消散于时间长河中的灵魂碎片正在深渊缓缓聚集，而能够救下loki性命的神枪却在中庭的thor手里，邪神根本无路可退。原本还袖手旁观的urd和Verdandi也已经无法继续作为中立的旁观者冷静自处了，如果让尤弥尔的灵魂碎片彻底粘合起来——考虑到灵魂宝石就在loki身上，这居然还是个非常可行的操作——世界之祖就会恢复意识，即使不可能恢复到当年和odin三兄弟持平的实力，但动一动筋骨也绝对不是九界能够受得了的。  
“天哪，odin就没告诉过你，来这里必须带武器吗？”匆匆赶来的Skuld愤怒地将手里的预言书朝捆住Loki的灵魂枷锁上砸去，那浸满了Norvi力量的册子总算在邪神脖子被拧断之前救了他一命，但这根本就不是结束，反而因为时间之神气息的出现让时空宝石变得不安定起来。  
“真是抱歉，我只是个养子，odin是不会把这种事情告诉我的。”这一刻，Loki真正意义上地感受到了什么叫节外生枝。  
在设定计划之初他担心过hela会在半路上杀出来、担心过odin会撒手不管、担心过英灵殿不向他敞开大门，唯独没想过会在这个地方碰到尤弥尔。  
那可是尤弥尔！  
看在九界诸神的份上，这个至少死了几万个纪元的老东西居然会被无限宝石的力量牵引出最后一丝残魂绝对出乎邪神的意料，而更糟糕的是，为了更顺利地抵达深渊，Loki放弃肉体以灵魂的状态进入，让他根本无法保护自己。任何不依靠无限宝石施展出来的魔法都会耗费他的灵魂，使它渐渐削弱，而一旦灵魂消亡，肉体便成为了一个空荡荡的容器。  
简直太可笑了，四个神明居然拿个亡灵毫无办法，只有odin的永恒之火在努力工作，这么看当年odin能打败尤弥尔还是有点道理的，不过总得干点什么！他抢过Skuld的书——这动作非常不绅士，但因为大家都在性命交关的危急时刻，未来女神也没工夫去搭理邪神的动作，只是面露恐惧地又往后躲了躲。  
“好吧，故事之神，这真是个从来都没听说过的神格，”因为无限宝石的作用邪神得以接触到实体，他在世界树根上摸索了半天好容易才找到了一根新生的枝桠，这根没有被任何力量污染过的小树枝显然是方才才被力量宝石催生出来的副产品，但现在却因为大小正好合适成为了Loki手中的笔。  
有纸、有笔……  
“这里，今天早上浇灌时生下来的命运泉水，”Verdandi从袖子里掏出了一个小瓶子，但就在Loki准备接过来的时候，现在的女神沉声警告，“你的神格太新了，就算有那些石头作为支撑也不可能让你写很多字，一定要精简。”  
好吧，精简。Loki觉得自己明白了，但实际上在下一秒他就发现自己根本没有明白。  
Urd帮他打开了预言之书，Skuld帮他翻到了空白页，Verdandi打开瓶盖，Loki拿着树枝的手刚刚沾取到了一丁点泉水，整个人便仿佛被什么击中了一样，世界树联系着宇宙万物的命运，命运泉水里涵盖了生灵们的所有轮回。而loki根本没有办法接受那么庞大的信息量的冲击。他的精神仿佛被各种各样生灵的思想所撕扯，分裂般的痛苦甚至影响到了他还留在中庭的身体。  
神盾局的检测设备瞬间发出了警报，那些不断转动的仪表盘在tony眼里却是一组一组非常糟糕的数据，和thor一样，他对loki到底用什么方法抵达另外一个世界并非毫无猜测，只是没有想到时间不过刚刚过去十五分钟，loki的情况居然就已经变得那样糟糕了，要不是他对阿斯加德人的身体强悍程度有所了解，恐怕会在下一秒宣布执行人员的殉职。  
他看了一眼thor，显然雷神也注意到了那些飙升、急速跌落的数字，他站在屏幕前面脸色凝重地观察着不断抖动的画面，tony不知道他到底算看明白了还是没看明白，但考虑到当事人的心情他又不敢加以任何主观意义上的判断。  
“吾友，”在长达三十秒的沉默后，雷神朝试图说点什么又不知该说什么的钢铁侠看了一眼，阿斯加德人试图挤出一个笑容，但显然完全没起到安慰的效果，反而因为太过苦涩让身边的女武神不禁扭过了头，“他可是Loki啊。”thor不知道这句话是在提醒自己还是在提醒别人，“loki……他知道自己在干什么，他会回来的。”  
就像过去每一次一样。  
Thor可以列举他和loki在一起的各种冒险，Loki想办法，thor去实施；loki布置陷阱，thor把目标带到陷阱边上。这素来是他俩最擅长的分工模式，也是从未变过的相处规则，一个动脑一个动手，“我相信Loki。”  
“惊爆点你不明白，事实上这些数据……”  
“tony，我看得懂，我知道Loki现在很危险，但他会平安无事的，因为这里有他想要的东西，而他是个为了完成目标愿意忍耐无数痛苦的家伙，我从来都没觉得那是个好习惯，但就这一次，别让神盾局的人提前去碰他。”  
钢铁侠叹了口气转身联系上了黄石公园的监控人员，诚然他觉得现在雷神根本不适合作为一个咨询对象，但仅此一次，他愿意信他一回。


	21. Chapter 21

章二十一

纽约市的上空布满了厚重的乌云，紫色的闪电在云层中穿行，哪怕thor一言不发，天空依然忠实地向所有人传达着雷神那不平静的内心。处的记者们也终于开始准备撤离了，在银河护卫队出现的那一瞬间，那些关于“美国队长意图颠覆国家”、“钢铁侠是不是战争疯子”的争论已然被残酷的现实所终结，那艘歪歪斜斜、屁股冒烟的宇宙飞船显然是我方的友军，它能带来多糟糕的消息从它那被打得几乎成筛子的舱体上就能看出一二，除了几个一门心思准备赌命拿普利策奖的之外，没人希望在将命丢在超级英雄和外星人大战现场中。  
Friday还在忠实地转播网络上的一切评论，那些原本令人生厌的哈哈大笑和各种嘲讽逐渐变成了祝你们好运、愿上帝保佑你们，用词和语气甚至一度让队长以为又回到了当年抗击德国人的年代。  
几位平时对网络接触不深的先生们占据了一块显示屏，另一块非常体贴地将之留给了thor，但很快推上有人问Loki在哪里——显然不久前邪神与他们站在一起、然后走进一个金色门洞里的画面被人注意到了——让人烦躁的阴谋论再次出现在复仇者联盟的官方推特下面，各种大开脑洞的看法有些极容易地让人产生智商上的优越感，即使是和Loki完全不熟悉的冬兵都有些无法忍受，更别提情绪已经在爆炸边缘的thor了。  
雷神不止一次地告诉自己没必要和人类置气，那些人根本什么都不知道，就和之前一样他们不过发挥着丰富的想象力，编造一个又一个毫无根据的故事罢了，况且这种攻击性并非毫无道理，五年前的纽约大乱给这种怀疑论调树立了坚实的基础，但thor很不乐意看到这一切。  
这是一种非常微妙的护犊子的心理，也可以当成是阿斯加德神祗对人类的一种与生俱来的傲慢情绪，显然即使thor理解什么是谦卑和虚心也不等于他会对地球人类一视同仁，而为了不让矛盾计划、为了不在开打之前就我方就产生毫无意义的减员， Captain America站了出来。  
即使是那段内战刚刚平息、他依旧站在国内言论风口浪尖的时候，这位诚实、正直的大兵也从来没有退却过，哪怕他在瓦坎达也一直冷静自持地向所有人解释自己的想法。为什么不接受保护法案、为什么要离开美国、这是否是叛国行为诸如此类尖刻的提问在这位九十高龄几乎什么都经历过的先生看来完全不是问题。  
在那些你来我往的咒骂和辩驳之中，美国队长在言辞方面显然有了长足的进步，“鉴于目前的形势，我不能向你们透露更多，但有件事希望大家能够理解，在这场即将来临的反击战中，loki占据了非常重要的一环，他的计划成功与否直接决定了我方能够得到胜利，请多点耐心和我们一起等待，愿天佑美利坚。”  
这是看起来什么都说了又好像什么都没说的外交辞令，哪怕是黑寡妇也不得不在边上感慨地叹息一句，“看起来隐居两年你都能当外交官了，这会在日后让我省不少事。”  
“哦，这听起来是个很有趣的新挑战，不过我们可以日后讨论这个问题。”   
网络上并没有因为美国队长的发言而平息，反而因为复仇者联盟的粉丝与反对者的介入而变得更杂乱不堪了，所有人都在等。  
在等Loki会做什么。  
而实际上此时此刻邪神正一脸迷茫地坐在地上。  
他看着周围的景色，试图从蛛丝马迹里分辨出自己现在到底身处何方，在三五分钟前（也许就是那么一丁点时间），他用世界树的枝桠在时间之书上写下了点什么——命运井水和世界树的力量太大了，那么庞大的信息量冲刷着他的灵魂，疼得让他无暇去思考什么，要不是永恒之火保住了他脑子里最后一丁点清明，那据说是完全新生的神格也许会被那股汹涌澎湃、内涵太过丰富的力量扯成碎片。  
他仔细回忆了一下那几十秒里发生的事情。  
是的他确定自己写了东西，但完全无法记起到底写了什么，不过看周围的风景——他没去过海姆冥界，但对那里的风景有所耳闻，那个应该被hela所统治的地方绝对不会是现在这样鸟语花香、阳光灿烂的所在。他望向身后，世界树散发着莹莹绿光，它枝桠舒展、叶片分明，可以清晰地看到周围有隐隐约约的金色光芒覆盖其上，如同获得了新生一样健康，即使Loki没有用魔力去窥探也能从外表迅速分辨出它的状态极佳，这是大获成功的证明，也总算让邪神松了一口气。  
于是这里到底是哪里？  
“如果是我，就会再仔细看看周围，我的孩子。”两只乌鸦突然从另一头扑棱着翅膀飞了过来，这熟悉的声音让阿斯加德的神明全身僵硬了一下，即使来之前他做过心理准备，但乍然与odin正面碰上，他依旧有些尴尬和不知所措。  
哦，看起来答案已经不言而喻了。  
他身处英灵殿。  
太奇怪了，他根本就记不清楚自己是怎么抵达这里的，难道尤弥尔消散时产生的巨大灵魂洪流将自己带了上来？还是命运之泉突然迸发将他冲了上来的？  
因为事情太顺利让Loki在松了一口气的同时不禁对周围产生了怀疑，原谅他的谨慎，九界之中有不少这样的幻境陷阱，有些能精确模拟场景、有些能反应内心，他所看到的未必是真实的。当然odin过快出现在面前也是让他一时语塞的重要原因之一，若是此刻让frigga来做以总结，神后只会将这一画面定性为两个不知如何表达思念的蠢男人毫无意义的别扭。  
邪神张了张嘴，银舌头今天停止工作的次数显然过多了一些，那些原本应该一路斟酌才说出口的辞令甚至连第一句话都没构思好，便化成了一声惨叫，“天哪无限宝石！”  
“冷静，看看你的脚边，”odin靠在世界树干上，乌鸦们飞快地冲下来蹲在他的肩头，“我的儿子，一段时间不见你好像变得毛毛躁躁起来。”他指了指Loki怀里的力量宝石，那块紫色的石头看起来颜色黯淡了不少，“不得不说，除了尤弥尔的那一部分，你的计划还是非常成功的，这块极容易招来麻烦的原石在这次被释放过后，应该会沉睡很久很久才会再次恢复与它名字相匹配的力量。”  
loki朝众神之父看了一眼，无限宝石和世界树枝都在边上一个没少，这更让他好奇自己到底是怎么抵达英灵殿的，“您救了我？”  
“哦，不，不是我，不过刚才可真是动静大极了，”odin笑了一下，颇为感慨地看向那株巨木，“它长大的瞬间将整个英灵殿顶了起来，Hogun因此不小心摔了他的酒杯，这绝对是个非同凡响的做法，事实上我从未想过诸神黄昏还能用这种形式宣告完结。”  
“thor需要你！”除了odin之外没有人能够抗拒无限宝石带来的强大诱惑力，在稍微借用灵魂宝石稳定住自己状态的瞬间，loki已然判明了真相，只是出于他和自己父亲那么多年来的芥蒂，邪神很难将所有心事都说出口，他早在仙宫的时候就已经习惯性地用假笑和谎言掩盖心事，若不是在中庭的thor危在旦夕，他甚至不会考虑将odin从英灵殿放出来这种计划，“……救救他。”  
这话真的太难说出口了，但一旦脱口而出其他事情反而变得简单起来，他面无表情地形容了一下现在中庭的局势，除了thor的状况之外其他事情一个字都没提，如同一份精密的汇报材料一样只有干货，毫无注水。这种僵硬的父子相处模式显然并没有因为odin临死之前的那段内心独白而有所缓解，反而因为五年前他曾和灭霸合谋攻打地球过变得更心虚了。  
气氛一度非常僵硬，但从过去这一千年来看如果没有frigga和thor在场，这对养父子之间的关系本来就一直如此，这段沉默大概持续了三十秒，odin突然走了过来，“我很好奇，loki，我的孩子，你现在有五颗无限宝石、阿斯加德成功重建，为什么不直接回到阿斯加德？灭霸必定会因为仙宫有五块无限宝石而退避三舍、阿斯加德人也能回到自己的故土，而你，我的孩子则成功的成为拯救全宇宙的救世主，即使是thor也不会反对你坐上皇位，中庭的危机也会顺势而解，阿斯加德也不会因为被炸过一次而影响到它的地位，这不是一举多得吗？”  
这的确是个非常完美的建议，但Loki却拒绝了，事后他曾仔细回忆过这一段对话，odin当时的表情、动作、语气，乃至于嘴角的弧度都被他拉出来一个个的分析，姜毕竟是老的辣，他足足琢磨了三天都没法确定对方当时到底是开玩笑还是认真的。  
可能是认真的——众所周知odin不是thor，他不过是在晚年开始仁慈起来罢了，早些年的样子hela已经进行过充分说明了。也有可能是玩笑话，他那父亲的幽默感非常古怪，thor的一些傻事儿常常能够莫名奇妙地逗乐他，这也许会在接下来的一千年里成为一个无解之谜，但在此时此刻loki却说了他觉得自己应该一辈子都说不出来的话。  
“thor不会同意的，而且他已经登基了，我亲眼目睹了这一切，并主持了仪式，虽然因为一些事情他没能第一时间拿到永恆之枪，但现在枪在他手里，就像当年母亲将枪交给我一样，我也将枪交给了thor。”  
“他是阿斯加德之主。”  
“无可挑剔。”  
这段话宛如一场宣告，郑重地为这几年来几乎闹翻天的兄弟阋墙画上了一个句号。  
loki也在说完这句话后像是松了一口气似的瘫倒在了地上，他太累了，即使有灵魂宝石的加持，世界树和命运井水依旧给他的灵魂带来了非常大的伤害。odin会怎么做已经不在他的考虑范围内了，众神之父是不会放过这唯一一个能够走出英灵殿的机会的，thor有救了。  
“一旦我们走了，”odin也跟着坐在了他身边，“hela就会冲过来，我能够压制她不出现在阿斯加德，但现在还只是灵魂的你会被她带入海姆冥界，这点你想过吗？”  
想过，当然想过。  
Loki下意识忽略掉了odin语气里对自己的一丝担忧，除了thor和frigga之外，他并不想让其他人看出自己对接下来可能会发生的事情有所恐惧，即使是odin也不行——这是完全没有意义的倔强——他自己也清楚这一点，但留下这件事情是他仔细考虑过的。  
Thor，那个英明神武的哥哥被所有人所信赖，阿斯加德人喜欢他、地球人喜欢他，他光明磊落、正义又强大，如果不是摊上自己这个弟弟，阿斯加德的王位恐怕早就已经平平稳稳地坐上了。如果这样一个如同太阳一样的神明有所阴影的话，那完全是自己带来的。  
“hela的事情我会解决的，没道理她会比灭霸还强，”邪神慢悠悠地说道，他知道odin在评估自己、也知道众神之父不相信自己能够处理hela——说实话连thor也没法彻底解决的女人，难道Loki有办法吗？  
他不过是顺势而为罢了。  
如果我天生应该坠入地狱，那至少也不应该让仇人好过。这是他没有答应thor求婚的重要原因，哪怕他给予了对方一个非常幸福的笑容、哪怕他知道thor对此有了误解，但他并没有后悔这一决定。事实上在第一次面对灭霸、想出这一计划的时候就已经对此有所觉悟了。  
Odin不再说话，他侧过身，露出了一直站在身后的frigga，神后蹙着眉看向自己的小儿子，带着不赞同的目光朝他伸出了手，“Loki，你想做什么？”  
邪神如遭重击般地震了一下，哪怕只是纯粹的灵魂体也能清晰可见地看到他脸色惨白，这位面对灭霸也能肆无忌惮的神明在乍然遇上他母亲的瞬间变得极为慌乱和脆弱，甚至到了低头不愿意看向对方的地步。  
银舌头在今天好像突然罢了工，那些能够说出来的、可以说出来的抱歉和忏悔统统堵在邪神的嗓子眼里，如同骨鲠在喉吐不出也咽不下，在来之前他曾设想过几千遍几万遍见到frigga时应该说些什么，但在真正看到对方的时候却一个字都说不出口。  
我当时都做了点什么啊！被无数懊悔所吞噬的loki捂住了脸，却在下一秒被母亲一把抱住。即使是灵魂也能感觉得到的温暖渐渐抚平了恶作剧之神的心，他僵硬地伸出了手，试探着搭在frigga背上，在对方完全没有抗拒这一行为之后，突然，所有的情绪在这一刻爆发了。  
“妈妈……妈妈对不起！妈妈！天哪我不是故意的！真的我发誓，我不该那么和你说话，我……”他有无数的话想要说、有无尽的歉意想要表达，如果阿斯加德有谁是他绝对不想伤害的，那眼前这个温柔的女人正是唯一一个，他缩在frigga怀里，就如同一个孩子似的放声大哭起来。  
Odin默默地看完了这一切，在没人注意的时候跟着抹了抹眼角，转身朝着主殿方向走去，敏感又极端的小儿子自有frigga去开导，大儿子还在中庭等着呢。  
“我不允许你这么做，”神后板着脸说道，作为秘术的专家、loki魔法的传授者，她不可能对恶作剧之神的计划一无所知，事实上作为最了解邪神的阿斯加德人，她在一对上自己儿子那一闪而过的狠戾表情之后便立刻确定这小子制定了个两败俱伤的计划，“你在想什么？一个人对上hela然后和她同归于尽？Loki，妈妈不记得以前是这么教你的，放弃这个计划。”  
“我不知道你在说什么，并没有同归于尽这种事情，”还试图犟嘴强行辩解的小儿子在对上母亲那谴责的目光后忍不住往后缩了缩，在无限的愧疚下，loki自然而然地吐出了一丁点心里话，“thor很好、很伟大，他能成为一个好国王，而我只会给所有人添麻烦……如果可以的话，妈妈就这一次，我想为他做点什么。”  
不想再站在thor的对立面、不想与之为敌。  
多么奇怪啊，年轻的邪神情不自禁地想，他不明白为什么他会如此确定一旦平安离开这里，自己也许会再一次走上与thor为敌的道路，也不明白为什么会如此确信自己会再一次引发诸神黄昏，而那时会连thor一并失去。  
他将之归咎于世界树和命运井水所带来的影响，但只要一想到母亲和thor会因为自己再死一次，他就无法控制的感到恐惧和痛苦。  
若是失去了thor……这个世界便再也没有理解我的人了。  
当这句话彻彻底底地在心里浮出的那一瞬间，loki便下定了决心，“妈妈，我会成为一个伟大的救世主的。”他推开神后，慢慢站了起来，“当然我本来就很伟大。”


	22. Chapter 22

章二十二

这样的loki与当年那个意气风发的小王子微妙地重合在了一起，那些痛苦的岁月虽然在他精神上留下了不可磨灭的印记，却最终没能成为束缚住他的荆棘，反而在最终挣脱一切后脱胎换骨，如同涅槃重生，焕发出了他应该有的亮光。  
一直以来frigga都希望看到这一幕，就如同thor始终觉得loki可以更好一样，作为母亲她也许比雷神更了解自己的孩子，爱与恨、勇气与恐惧，所有的一切，thor也许会忘记那些微小的细节，但母亲不会。  
她能回忆起两兄弟同吃同住、同进同出的日子；那些loki躲在柱子后面看着他兄弟肆意大笑的时光——矛盾早就存在，神后对此有所预料——爆发得越晚冲击力越强大。大儿子的大大咧咧随心所欲让小儿子变得更加敏感多疑，他俩用最愚蠢的方法试探着对对方的爱，最终分崩离析，彼此走上了两条岔路。  
不过道路终有尽头，他们在无数次伤害对方之后还是相逢了。  
“我希望你再想想，我的孩子。”frigga比thor更深谙说话的技巧和分寸，若是雷神在这里，兄弟俩恐怕会因为Loki的固执己见免不了一场无谓的争吵，但神后在这方面却总是有办法的，“如果你决定要留在这里，我也不会离开，我不能让你独自一个人面对这一切。”  
开什么玩笑！邪神睁圆了眼睛瞪着frigga，frigga也毫不示弱地瞪着他，这对母子非常难得地表现出了性格上惊人的相似，显然loki和thor在遇到事情毫不退让这一点上受到了来自于母亲的极大影响。  
“我有无限宝石，五块。”  
“我是你妈妈，永远。”  
这几乎就没有办法再讨论下去了，frigga永远都知道如何让loki无可奈何，而邪神显然做不到再一次和母亲置气，他不得不一脸崩溃地举手投降，以最端正的态度开始赞美起爱神的美好，不过神后一点都没把这种伎俩放在眼里，她了解自己的小儿子，一旦他开始显而易见地胡说八道起来便说明他心里压根不平静，有无数的坏主意即将诞生，thor在这种情况下一般会选择无视，但frigga却有更好的办法。“我担心你，loki，你可以不在乎你父亲的看法，但你得为thor和我想一想，我们没法失去你。”  
没人能拒绝这位夫人的任何要求，就算是loki不行，哪怕银舌头能说出千万种辩解也在这瞬间被汹涌的母爱所覆盖，他叹了口气彻彻底底地投降了。  
“但我依旧不觉得您留在这里陪我是个好主意。”loki没去参加走出英灵殿的庆祝活动——哪怕它不过只持续了几分钟——事实上odin走进英灵殿宣布阿斯加德得以重生之后，就爆发出了此起彼伏的欢呼声，那群没脑子的家伙并不在意将他们从这个鬼地方放出来的是谁，哦当然这对loki来说也并非没有坏处，只要一想到不久之后他们回过神来，发现拯救这群傻子的是自己，那脸色该多有趣啊。  
Loki承认这是锱铢必较、是小心眼的最佳体现，但当救世主不就是为了这一刻吗？  
“我以为我们已经达成共识了，”神后披着白纱坐在稍微高一些的世界树枝干上，在英灵殿的灵魂会恢复成状态最佳的时候，除了odin更喜欢自己的老年状态之外，其他人都是如此的青春靓丽——有几个家伙在路过世界树朝神后行礼的时候被loki的存在吓得不轻而loki甚至没法确定对方是谁，看在诸神的份上volstagg（大概？）没了胡子简直就像另一个人。  
Frigga很高兴地看着loki脸上露出的震惊表情，她的小儿子很少有这样一惊一乍的时候，大部分时候他都表现得如同一个合格的法师那样，冷静又矜持，这在施展魔法的时候的确很有用，魔法师需要集中精力念咒语、控制魔力、维持稳定输出，但对于一个年轻的神明而言这种性格显得太过老成了——特别鉴于阿斯加德大多数人外向又活泼，loki在其中就显得非常突兀，这大概是兄弟之间争端的起源，但这种不同反而让他俩走得更远又更近了一些。  
有些事情根本不需要发问就能猜出一二，神后抚摸着幼子情不自禁地想到，就如同兄弟决裂是她早有预感的事情一样，兄弟和好乃至于相爱也在她的预料之中，但即使她非常好奇、与这个世界上所有母亲那样对自己儿子的恋情有所揣测，但她依旧恪守着一贯以来的原则，知道但绝对不说出来。  
Frigga很期望能够在未来的某天——无论多久——她的两个儿子能够并肩走到她面前祈求爱与家庭之神的祝福。  
而她已经准备好了。  
“loki，我希望你和thor都能幸福。”她话音未落，在极远的天际、在世界树枝丫无法覆盖到的地方，那阴森寒冷的海姆冥界方向升起了滚滚浓烟。  
Hela来了。  
Loki无法控制地紧张起来，上一次见到hela的时候，thor被她弄瞎了一只眼睛、他们被迫乘上方舟离开阿斯加德、辉煌的仙宫顷刻间化为一片火海，她几乎被loki视为了万恶根源，以至于当死亡女神以不人不鬼的样子出现在他面前的时候，邪神的表情一度非常精彩。  
她身体的一半看上去还很鲜活，另一半骨架子上居然挂着腐肉，哪怕Loki在过去的十个多月里看了为数不少的中庭恐怖电影，也不得不承认这一造型显然脱离了人类和神明的想象范畴。  
“看看这是谁？”那位压迫感十足的女士飞快地靠了过来，她身上所挟带的死亡气息让世界树上充满生命喜悦的绿光也变得黯淡了不少，“odin是怎么了，上一次好歹还有个能打的，这一次……呵，两个魔法师能干点什么？”  
这真是阿斯加德人如出一辙的傲慢，loki能瞬间列举出十个以上说过同样台词的同胞，那群不动脑子只会拿着刀枪砍砍杀杀的人根本就不能理解秘术的神奥，那是能跨越时间空间和次元的力量，远比用锤子砸人有意思的多。  
“我亲爱的姐姐（这个称呼真恶心，不过可以考虑日后试试看将thor变成姑娘），我觉得我们还是能够谈一谈的，毕竟现在odin不在，只有你、我和妈妈。”loki对hela的生母不太了解，她的名字几乎从未出现在阿斯加德任何一本历史书上，明明作为odin头生子的母亲，她应该有足够的篇幅来留下自己的传说。  
不过联想起刚才从英灵殿里离开的人（鉴于大部分Loki认识，剩下的部分frigga认识），恶作剧之神忍不住有了一个全新的想法，看起来odin年轻时的狩猎范围还挺广的。他咳了一声将关于养父那点无根无据的旖旎风流史的猜测暂时先抛诸脑后，真心实意地琢磨起和hela打交道的方法。  
大部分人，loki只要看他们一眼便能或多或少摸出点对方的喜好，即使是灭霸也有能够一眼看透的地方——那个泰坦人对无限宝石实在是太执着了，想要毁灭一切的欲望也明显得瞎子都能看出来。但这种欲望和hela的又不太一样，不能拿对付灭霸的那一套来对付他的长姐，况且就和大部分阿斯加德人一样，hela对魔法师不屑一顾。  
死亡女神拔出了剑，恶作剧之神忍不住为这个动作叹息了一声，他高高举起手提高了音调说道，“我亲爱的姐姐，就一次，请听我把话说完，”他手一翻，露出了藏在掌心里的一点红光，这让hela前进的脚步停顿了一下，死亡女神像是看着什么新奇的东西似的看向loki，突然恍然大悟，“原来你在这儿，很好，很好我会勉强给你的尸体留个脑袋。”  
“事实上我正准备把这半个神格给你，”loki的表情要多真挚有多真挚，看起来就像是十分体贴地为对方着想一样，“请原谅，我也是刚刚发现，正应该物归原主。”他没提odin、没提thor、没提毁掉的阿斯加德，甚至一句废话都没说，只是诚恳地看着对方，一副我刚发现、我很抱歉的样子。  
这是邪神最高等级的谎言，他说的每个字都是真的、毫无掺假，态度极为诚恳，甚至能经得起对方所有的考验，却在细微之处伏有杀机、处处是坑，稍不留神就会倒霉，thor被这种手段折腾过很多次，以至于有段时间他听到loki说话就会下意识地让对方闭嘴，而hela显然要尝试一次这样的待遇了。  
不不不，他没有在神格里动手脚，那是一秒就会被发现的小招数，就算将力量宝石埋进去能够在一瞬间重创hela，也有足够让死亡女神拼死反扑的机会，他已经失去过frigga一次了绝不能再失去她。  
“很抱歉，我也是五年前才发现自己不是odin的血亲，几分钟前才发现我身体里居然有你的神格——姐姐你看看我在这方面显然迟钝得很，居然连这个都想不到，但请相信从始至终我都无意夺走你的力量，所以不如你先拿走它，我们再谈其他？”  
展现出自己的善意，引诱对方进入圈套，这是所有高明捕食者的技术，一点点试探、一点点靠近，只要有足够的耐心总能得到自己想要的。  
过去是这样、现在也是这样。  
Hela的表情有些游移不定，她听说过loki——谎言之神、和她那令人憎恶的父亲一样反复无常——他可以在上一秒将你夸上天堂也能在下一秒轻而易举地用文字游戏让人坠落地狱，但那的确是真正的神格毫无掺假，hela甚至能够感应到自己体内某种力量与它产生着共鸣。  
火神神格所产生的热量让久居海姆冥界的死亡女神颤抖了一下，它冲刷着hela冰冷的躯体，甚至有那么一瞬间让死亡女神产生了自己好像从未离开过阿斯加德的错觉。它太温暖了，而hela无法拒绝这股热量。  
哪怕明知道眼前这一切极有可能是个谎言，也让人无法抗拒。  
“交还给我并不等于能让我放过你。”  
“哦，天哪姐姐你还不明白吗？我愿意留在这里……早就没想过活着回去。”Loki笑了一下，表现得极为冷静自持，“毕竟眼看着宇宙就要毁灭了，早一点和晚一点没什么区别。”  
这倒是个新消息，就不知是真是假了，“英灵殿里的人全都被你放出去了，不得不说loki，你还挺有本事的。”  
“但odin不是灭霸的对手，事实上这已经是第二回的今天了，若不是我用无限宝石将时间逆转，恐怕在下一秒宇宙就爆炸了，毕竟那个泰坦人只对毁灭感兴趣，无关乎其他任何东西。”从恶作剧之神口中吐出的每一个字都经过深思熟虑、他在巧妙的利用着各种语言陷阱，将事实进行了非常微小的调整，诚然那不过就是丁点变动，但终究会与事实相隔甚远。  
这才是说谎话的最高技巧。


	23. Chapter 23

章二十三

早在loki流落中庭的那段时间里，为了打发漫漫长夜，他曾醉心于电影世界，好莱坞的恐怖片在他看来有些一言难尽，他毕竟是看过更夸张更恐怖东西的神明自然无法理解电脑特效模拟活物的奇妙，但悬疑片和间谍片倒是很有些意思，他们会无限放大同在地球上的其他国家的罪恶（这实在有些不合逻辑，Loki只能将之归咎于编剧想象力的匮乏）塑造成一个人人可打的靶子，然后用嘴炮和精彩的动作戏干净利落地了结自己人里的反派，从而拯救世界。  
他一直都不能理解嘴炮的存在，毕竟阿斯加德不兴这一套，大部分时候thor还没等对方说话就一锤子弄死了对手，干净利落从不拖泥带水，和thor相比他的魔法显得颇为无用、甚至因为吟咏时间略长反而容易拖他兄弟的后腿。  
多有意思啊，现在居然自己会用这种方式来拯救世界！他微微阖上双眼，掩盖住内心所有的波动，再一次看向hela，“可能你会问我，为什么明知道odin不是灭霸的对手还要这样费尽心机地重建阿斯加德，将我们的父亲从英灵殿里放出去。”他歪头一笑，嘴角微微提起带着奇妙的邪性，“你看姐姐，还有什么比无能为力的odin惨死在thor面前更让人愉快的呢？说实话我真巴不得亲眼见证这一切，不过既然你来了，那么你愿意和我一起去看看吗？”  
火神神格没有一丝作伪的迹象，它融入hela的身体顺利的如同它从未从死亡女神身体中离开一样，在几个呼吸之后，她那被冥界海姆的寒气彻底侵蚀了的身体隐隐约约已经能够感觉到些微温暖了。  
但这依旧没有能够抵消掉她对loki的防备，反而因为旁边一言不发的frigga更加深了她对整件事情的怀疑，“小子，在这里拖时间是没有意义的，如果你真有如此宏大的目标，这个女人怎么会如此平静无波地坐在这里？要知道thor可是她的亲儿子。”  
“拜托，即使是thor也曾被odin毫不犹豫地剥夺力量丢到过中庭，要不是laufey打进阿斯加德thor未必能回来，姐姐，你还不了解父亲？他刚愎自用又妇人之仁，可以毫不犹豫地撕毁协议也能装傻充愣，他能抛弃你自然也能抛弃母亲，而我早就已经被抛弃了，所以我只有一个要求，我亲爱的姐姐，可怜的妈妈已经被那可恶的老头害了这么多年——我都不想跟你复述我们那位道貌盎然的父亲私底下混乱的生活，当然我想你应该对此有点数——所以能否在冥界海姆安排稍微舒适一点的地方给妈妈和我住？我来照顾她。”Loki侃侃而谈，说得每个字都仿佛是真的一样，当然这并非他睁着眼睛瞎胡扯，而是严格按照中庭人写的神话在叙述故事，要知道那本书里至少给odin安排了两位数的女性伴侣，而能对此加以反驳的frigga既然清楚自己在做什么自然会选择保持沉默。  
他当然知道hela游移不定的理由，毕竟他已经将神格完好无损地交付出去，这大大地提高了死亡女神对自己的信任度，而在英灵殿撕碎一个灵魂是明显不科学的，套用中庭蝼蚁们喜欢的说法，这里类似于一个复活点，无论她做什么，只要被承认过的灵魂都会出现在这里，哪怕再受到损害一次也是如此，除非hela亲自将其中的一个拖入冥界海姆，而这样一个来回，odin极有可能回来或者更糟糕的是世界真如自己所说的那样被个外星人莫名其妙地炸了。  
她要的是统治世界，而不是每天处理亡灵的问题。  
“……你想怎么做？”hela举着剑眯着眼睛看向Loki，“提醒你耍滑头可一点好处都没有。”hela没有办法判断Loki说的是真是假，甚至她觉得在描述odin的那一部分上laufey之子居然一个字都没说错。  
在大部分情况下，hela是喜欢识时务的人的——谁不喜欢这样的类型，他们永远都非常清楚在什么情况下该做什么、能做什么，永远只会提最适合也最不容易被自己拒绝的要求，而Loki刚刚好卡在那条边线上，没有更进一步也显得毫不卑微。  
这是个该死的聪明人！hela如是想到。  
“说说看你的计划，让我听听你到底想要做什么。”  
“我？哦天哪姐姐，你还不明白吗？我从始至终的想法从未变过，这个世界上只有两件事能让我如此执着，好好照顾妈妈和亲手杀掉thor，仅此而已。”  
“thor，只能死在我手上，就算是姐姐你也不行，所以我们现在能从战利品分配开始谈吗？”  
这话一出，loki便知道自己已然占据了主动权。  
hela不可思议地瞪着loki，如果她没有记错的话，事实上她的确没有记错，眼前这个信誓旦旦想要thor立刻死掉的家伙前不久之前刚和对方合谋把自己送回了冥界海姆，在她看来这可不能算恨得要死的表现。  
“你果然在胡说八道。”她毫不犹豫地冲了过来却发现Loki一步都没有躲开，他面不改色地迎着剑，哪怕它离胸膛近在咫尺也没能让这个恶作剧之神表现出一丝恐惧。  
“你不懂。”Loki笑了起来，这是个不带任何算计和阴谋的笑容，有的只剩下对过去的怀念和追思，“姐姐，事实上我觉得你不会懂这种感情。在过去我比任何人都爱thor，他如同阳光照耀着我的生命，而我在阿斯加德、在金宫不过是个可有可无的影子，所有人都赞美他的强大、鄙视我的小诡计，但我从来都不曾将那些人放在眼里，他们不配存在于我目光所及之处，我可以忍受所有蠢物的轻慢和污蔑唯独thor不可以。他是我生命中唯二的光芒，哪怕明知道那光越亮我就会变得越黯淡也依旧让我向往着光辉，就如同所有的生物本能地爱着太阳一样，我也本能地爱着他，所以我不能容忍他对我的无视、不能接受他像救世主一样地对我伸出手。不，只有他不行！这种行为只会一次又一次的提醒我，我只是来自约顿海姆的一个蓝色皮肤、头顶犄角、满身纹路的怪物、是阿斯加德人人都想杀掉的邪恶生灵。仅此而已。”  
他越说声音越见低沉，字里行间里渗出的寒意和憎恶硬生生地给英灵殿里带上了一丝阴冷。这一番话足以让hela将loki的危险程度立刻提高了几个等级，哪怕她还是odin麾下行刑官的时候，阿斯加德也从未出过这样危险的人物，loki的这种情绪让她无法抑制地想起了游走于世界树根部的那条毒龙，它极有耐心地潜伏在地下、浑身上下充斥着毒液，在黑暗中它如同一朵厚重的云彩带来死亡、带来恐惧。即使是hela也曾对那个庞然大物退避三舍，而loki就像是nidhogg的人形化身，行走间便挟带着剧毒，他就是个疯子，早在他知道自己是约顿海姆人的时候可能就已经疯了。  
Odin养出了个怪物，hela皱着眉头想，“all father早就应该掐死你了。”  
“说的没错，”loki冷笑了一声，对这个建议表现出了极大的赞同，“他早就应该杀掉我了，事实上我不明白他那时是怎么想的，一个连laufey都看不上的新生儿、一个被抛弃在战场上的婴儿、一个和阿斯加德是世仇的种族的后嗣，我不能明白他为什么会在那时候表现出了一丁点的善意，就像你说的虚伪的好心，事实上我认为他造成了现在发生的一切，所以说句话吧，姐姐，如果你乐意我这么称呼你的话，是和我一起上去看我亲手杀了thor，然后你带走odin的性命，然后你干你的我干我的，宇宙的其他角落我没有兴趣，只要将中庭留给我就行，还是我们要继续这场毫无意义的谈话，深入探讨一下我们那位父亲在教育上产生的偏差？”他话音一转，突然冷笑了一声，“哦我想起来了，你没法直接用现在这模样出现在中庭。”  
复活的方法有很多种，frigga和阿斯加德的其他人在走出英灵殿之后就能从idun手里得到金苹果，顷刻间便能恢复青春；loki则不能算是完全死去，他的身体被冬棺包裹沉在熔岩中，只要尽快回去以冰霜巨人的恢复能力不会有太大的问题；而hela就碰到了点小麻烦，死亡女神的身体早在阿斯加德被毁灭的时候就已经炸的粉碎，现在出现在这里的，不过是她灵魂的真实样貌，要顺利出现在中庭要么去偷idun的金苹果（青春女神已经和其他人一起从英灵殿走了出去，杀上阿斯加德以hela现在的形态来说是个艰难的长途旅行）、要么去中庭抢夺一具身体，这倒比较简单，事实上现在正有一具神明的肉体唾手可得，只是对于自己身体的所有权，邪神并不准备放弃。  
他眯着眼睛退后了一步，将身体从对方长剑挥舞的范围内解放出来，这才施施然坐在地上，摊开手脚如同一个小摊贩似的做起了交易，“你看，我可以带你上去，你可以先附在力量宝石上，它是无限宝石中的一块，拥有极为强大的力量，它应该能够保证你的灵魂能够承受住接下来这段长途旅行，然后我帮你找个身体，接下来该干什么就干什么，你说呢？”  
“将你的灵魂直接丢进海姆冥界，然后占据你的身体，那岂不是更简单，放心吧laufey之子，我会帮你完成杀掉thor的心愿，保证用剑捅穿他的心脏，让他死得透透的。”  
Loki再一次冷笑了一声，这是他早就预想到会出现的对话，hela不是个傻子，她只会利用自己可以利用的东西，对于那些不太熟悉的，她宁愿保持一定距离也绝对不会轻易尝试，她看到宇宙魔方时正是如此，“请吸取一下教训，odin的头生子，如果thor是如此简单就能被你杀掉的人，那他早就该死十次百次了，恕我直言，就你现在这样子，回到中庭只有被人打的份儿，无论是绿色的大块头还是钢铁罐子亦或是二流法师都可以轻而易举地将你再一次打倒，请记住你现在不是全盛时期的死亡女神而是一个苟延残喘的灵魂，醒一醒吧。”他痛斥了对方的异想天开，转而又抛出了两个建议，“这是世界树的枝干，你附身上去，我就能把你带上中庭；或者你自便，随便你怎么做，不过别想打我身体的主意，它现在应该在1500米深的岩浆层中，以你的状况恐怕无法承受一千度以上的高温，所以做选择吧姐姐，我带你上去，或者你自己上去，不过从时间上看，现在中庭应该已经能够看到灭霸的飞船了，希望你能在世界毁灭之前给出一个答案。”他说到这里语气突然轻柔起来，如同恶魔的呢喃在死亡女神耳畔轻声说道，“姐姐，这可是唯一一个你能在所有人面前亲手杀掉odin的机会，可不要错过了。”


	24. Chapter 24

章二十四

这是邪神构建出的极为巧妙的语言陷阱，他不断抛出各种选项，给予听众一种选项是在层层递进的错觉但实际上他只是不断试探hela对哪种东西更为了解一些。你看无论死亡女神决定附身在哪个东西上——他已经用各种明示暗示将选择框死在了力量宝石和世界树树枝这两个选项上，无论哪个都有能让hela一辈子都没法从里面出来的办法。  
虽然只露出了一丁点征兆，但odin的头生女明显表现出了对无限宝石的不了解——很好这省掉了他设计将那块几乎没剩下多少力量的小石头丢给灭霸，然后让thor一枪炸掉它的计划；那么就只剩下世界树树枝了吗？这可不是loki随手捡来的东西，而是他成为故事之神之后从世界树上得到的笔，简单来说可以算是宇宙法则对这一新鲜出炉的神格的一种认可，一旦hela附身在这支笔上，要干什么还不是loki说了算吗？当然他绝对不会因此对死亡女神有所轻视，作为odin的头生子，肯定有什么特别的能力能让她在众神之父压制这么多年下还维持那样高的战斗力。  
Hela陷入了思考，她对魔法了解不深，只知道一些基本原理但不妨碍她仔细揣摩Loki所说的每一个字，但亲手杀死odin这个建议的诱惑力实在是太大了严重干扰了她的判断——这被收养的小子果然不愧是laufey的孩子，冰霜巨人的阴险和狡猾几乎在他身上淋漓尽致地表现了出来，“我知道你们做魔法师的能用法师做契约，只要有一方毁诺就会受到反噬。”  
“不错，的确有这种东西的存在，不过姐姐，我可是阿斯加德最强的魔法师，你确定要和我定下契约吗？鉴于你对魔法停留在和thor一样的认知地带，你确定要这么做吗？”这是以退为进的招数，事实上就算hela没有提出要签订契约，loki也绝对会找个机会提一提，只是这种对接下来会发生什么的窃喜是绝对不会出现在恶作剧之神脸上的，只是义正言辞又不符合他的人物设定，脸上只能挂着一丝戏谑的似笑非笑的表情看向odin的长女，“不如这样你提一句我提一句，考虑到我对魔法更为熟悉，允许你多提一条，在彼此首肯的情况下签约如何？”他说到这里不由停顿了一下，扭过头朝frigga看了一眼，“妈妈在这里，作为诚实的第三方，她来监督这一切，也算是你我最后的坦诚如何？看在九界诸神的份上我们可没有多少空余时间了，如果你还想上去打一架的话。”  
“一旦到达中庭你会立刻找一具身体给我，或者立刻给我一个金苹果让我恢复真实的样子。”  
“这算是两个要求，那我要你附身在这跟世界树树枝上被我带走，在一路上不得对我做出任何攻击行为。”  
“laufey之子，这也是两个要求，不要以为我听不出来，所以必须加上这场交易从我附身到那根木条上直到你将我放出来为止，你不能做出任何欺骗行为，包括隐瞒事实、偷换概念和断章取义地变动条款。”  
他俩你一言我一句，顷刻间就写出了长长一片条款，如果仔细看的话会发现从头到尾充斥着两个人对对方的不信任和警惕，而这种猜忌心最终在即将签名的时候彻底爆发了，hela站在loki身边，斜着眼看向这个被odin收养的冰霜巨人，“告诉我弟弟，你准备签什么名字？”  
“Loki•Odinson，怎么你试图否认我的身份吗？”  
“你不过就是个养子，哪里有脸冠上odin之名？我还以为你有点什么本事呢，laufey家的小王八蛋也就只会在这种时候弄个写假名的把戏。”  
“这不是假名，”邪神冷静地回答，即使此时此刻他脖子上架着剑也依旧没能让他的表情有所变化，“况且你刚才不是亲口叫了我一声弟弟吗？我亲爱的长姐。”  
Hela一脸嫌恶地打量着这个冰霜巨人，就如同看着垃圾一样，Loki熟悉这种眼神，大部分时候阿斯加德人都会用这种眼神看着自己，以前大家也许会稍微注意一下但自从他领着霜巨人攻入阿斯加德之后这种表情便变得露骨起来，不过就如同他所说的那样，除了thor他不会在意其他任何人的目光，哪怕hela也是如此，“姐姐我希望……”  
“没人会承认你这个怪物，所以把你的真名写上去，希望你永远记得，霜巨人永远都是霜巨人，不要妄想找什么多余的存在感。”这话实在是有些过于难听了，但loki仿佛对此一无所觉，他耸了耸肩咬破了手指，冷静地在最下角写上了自己的名字。  
Loki•Laufeyson  
一个他试图摆脱却好像永远都无法摆脱的名字。  
这种仿佛阴谋败露的痛苦表情维持到hela得意洋洋地进入世界树树枝之后就立马消失了，一直坐在树边的frigga瞬间跳了起来以无与伦比的敏捷给了那可怜的枝桠一连串的魔法，loki勉强能辨别出有静音咒、束缚咒和变形咒语，要不是世界树可以抵御大部分恶咒以frigga此时此刻的心情说不定也会毫不犹豫地丢上一打。  
这根可怜的小树枝顷刻间变成了支钢笔——鉴于神后对小儿子喜好的了解程度，还是支墨绿色外壳的钢笔。略微消了点火的frigga弯下腰将它捡了起来，脸上的愠怒却并没有因此消散，她似笑非笑地看向自己的小儿子——那小子难得露出如此乖巧听话的样子，只是这态度并没能让她心里舒服一些，“laufeyson？”  
“Odinson，自然是odinson。”loki忙不迭的接话，“我发誓这是最后一次提那个姓，妈妈……我是你的儿子，过去是、现在是、将来永远都是。”与其他那些分不清邪神到底在说真话还是假话的人不同，frigga对自己这个敏感又极端的孩子从来都是投入十二万分的关注的，她能迅速从对方那双绿眼睛里看出隐藏在其后的那些复杂情绪，诚然他在刚才那番对hela的自白中有些许谎言，但大部分却是过去他从未说过、一直隐藏在心中、让frigga极为担忧的情绪。  
那是多少年压抑在心头无法排解的愤怒和悲伤，甚至在刚才他形容thor的时候，frigga情不自禁地想起了两个孩子的少年时代，即使是金碧辉煌的仙宫也有夜幕降临的时刻，阿斯加德人虽然果敢勇猛却也也有说话肆无忌惮的毛病，优点和缺点显然在thor身上发挥到了极致，过于聪明的loki和过于直爽的thor，不曾刻意但比较自一开始就存在，哪怕frigga极力避免命运也依旧会顺着轨迹前进。  
但最终这应该算是个好结局。神后微微笑了一下，将小儿子揽进怀里，不知何时起这个孩子已然比自己高出许多，她需要略微踮起些脚尖才能勉强环拢对方的肩膀，“看起来阿斯加德应该全民普及魔法课了，你觉得呢？”  
“哦……我认为至少thor是必须应该去好好学一学的。”loki笑了一下将钢笔揣进兜里，一手牵着母亲轻轻松松地朝外走去，“好了妈妈，我们应该回去了，再不走，thor要哭鼻子了。”  
“哦loki，你知道的，他哭起来可难看了。”


	25. Chapter 25

终章

当灭霸的飞船盖住半个纽约上空的时候，网络上所有的争论和骂战都化为了乌有，这大概是互联网时代中极为难得的静默时间，与这次来势汹汹的大军相比阿斯加德邪神五年前搞出来的简直小家子气极了。  
Thor垂着头，没人敢问他的想法，显示屏上Loki的状态自半个小时前剧烈波动过一次之后就再也没了消息，有可能是邪神的冰棺已经到达人类目前设备无法探知的地方、也有可能是彻彻底底无法挽回的失败。虽然接下来这个想法可能严重伤害雷神的心，但tony却并不打算再等下去，无限宝石绝对不能跟着棺材一起埋在地心和Loki放在一起，是的哪怕邪神表现出了丁点善意，作为人类方面的领袖，钢铁侠也至始至终保持着警惕，他按了一下面罩的某个部分——那是他早就设定好的程序，一旦收到这个friday就会立刻通知远在黄石公园的coulson，由神盾局强行打捞冰棺。  
“Boss，飞船进入射程还有三分十五秒。”Friday的声音突然响起打断了tony的思路，钢铁侠环视四周突然笑了一下，“好了诸位，是时候考虑一下打完仗我们吃什么了，鉴于整个纽约人口全被清空了，而vision的厨艺毫无长进，我们暂时找不到外卖，如果你们能够放心的话，意大利面我还是会做的。”  
这是苦中作乐的玩笑话，但大家都很给面子的笑了两声，哪怕是thor也不例外，事实上这大个子的笑声实在是过于爽朗了，那舒心的样子无疑预示着一个喜讯。雷神的指尖流转着几点金光，与他平时展现出来的能力不同，这些金色的光粒并不是四处乱窜的细小闪电反而带着点loki平时施展魔法时会有的样子。  
Thor举高手，看着那些光芒从指尖流淌到手腕最终汇成了一颗金色的果实稳稳当当地停在他的手心，金苹果，这是阿斯加德神族只要吃一个就能恢复青春、让自己所有状态回到巅峰的奇迹果实，单掌管它的idun早在黑暗精灵入侵的时候就已经进入了英灵殿，现在能够得到它只代表了一种可能。  
Loki成功了。  
“还不快吃掉。”odin的投影突然出现在所有人身后，这一幕着实让所有人都松了口气，事实上虽然他们嘴上不说，但大多数人一直对loki成功与否抱着怀疑态度，现在看来那家伙还真的对救世主这个头衔很感兴趣。  
“父亲你在这里，loki呢？母亲呢？”雷神咬了一口金苹果，虽然它和中庭的某种水果有着同样的名字，但实际也就外表相似，内芯并非是脆爽的果肉而是纯粹能量的精华液，它瞬间充斥了thor的口腔、流入他的四肢百骸，抚平了这个神明征战四方所残留在身体里的所有伤痕，即使是hela在他眼睛上留下的死亡气息也在青春女神的神力下化为乌有，这是极为奇妙的感受——特别是当thor花了不少时间才堪堪适应他的独眼生活的时候。  
“哦，frigga和loki在一起，不得不说，她俩在固执这方面可真像……”odin没打算就这个问题和thor多加讨论，他走到儿子身边，目光在thor刚刚恢复的那只眼睛上停留了两秒然后如释重负地吐出了一口气，“我想这并不是盲目崇拜的一种仿效行为吧？”  
“哦当然不是，这不过是大姐留下的一个纪念品。”雷神扭了扭膀子、活动了下脖子、顺手摘掉了眼罩，在深深吸了一口气之后紧紧握住永恆之枪，Friday开始计算距离、星爵的空中飞行系统开始启动，hulk大吼了一声，odin轻轻拍了下长子的脖子露出了一个满意的笑容，“动作快点thor，不然loki睁开眼睛见不到人是会哭出来的。”  
“当然父亲，不过我觉得他哭哭啼啼的样子还挺可爱的。”  
神枪伴随着雷电在天空中划开了一条白痕，它精准地撕碎了那庞然大物的防护罩、破坏了整艘飞船的引力系统，直接命中指挥席。泰坦人试图利用以太从神矛的攻击范围里逃开，但Gungnir一旦掷出就必定会命中目标，即使是以太的光芒也没能救下灭霸。  
泰坦人在被神矛贯穿的瞬间启动了逃生系统，thor在他身上留下了一生都无法痊愈的伤口，留下了在那家伙接下来悠长岁月里都无法解开的附着在伤口上的来自于神王的诅咒，那并不完全是一个神明对另一个强大种族的厌恶，而是一个父亲对敢于伤害自己孩子凶手的发自内心的憎恨。  
灰色的巨舰在空中裂成了两半，伴随着巨大的爆炸重重地砸在了地上，也许还有活着的也许大部分都死了，复仇者们毫不犹豫地冲了下去，thor再重新握住飞回来的永恆之枪的瞬间朝odin笑了一下，“等我一会，父亲，很快我们就去接loki。”  
而此时此刻，邪神正从冰棺里睁开了双眼，这块在熔岩中漂浮了许久的冰块终于随着主人的意志缓缓上浮，即使是寒气也没能完全挡住的热度、一路行来的疲惫让loki昏昏欲睡，他靠在冰棺的一角，在即将接近地面的时候笑了出来。  
就像划破天际的闪电照亮了整个世界，也照亮了未来。  
“假如你在这儿，我会给你个拥抱的，哥哥。”他迷迷糊糊的感觉有人拆开了冰棺、身边多出了好几双手，却只有一个人的热量让他感觉到了那么一丁点安心。  
“I’m here,always。”


	26. Chapter 26

后日谈

奇异博士板着脸瞪着阿斯加德的两位王子，距离灭霸被打出地球已经过去差不多八个月了，纽约市的重建工作几近完结，在这场大战中奉献最多力量的loki在从熔岩中被捞起来后因为世界树所蕴含的强大力量陷入了漫长的昏迷，thor带着他和阿斯加德人很快就回到了他们新生的故土。这八个月里地球平静地仿佛从来都不曾有过反派一样，直到今天早上Doctor Strange发现这对烦人的兄弟居然又来了。  
当然鉴于loki在面对灭霸时的壮举，已经没人能再将他当成一个致力于搞事的反派，但如果这位先生肯一直安分地呆在阿斯加德的话对于地球那是再好不过的了，“好吧，你们怎么又来了，给我一个能接受的解释，我可以勉强不把你们丢回去。”  
“呵，你尽可以试试。”这两位法师好像完全忘记了八个月前还曾并肩作战过（事实上直到现在网络上还在争论拯救世界的到底是奇异博士还是loki，毕竟一个主导了时间扭转一个重建了世界树），一见面就无可避免地开始了毫无意义的嘲讽。  
Thor坐在沙发的另一端，不得不承认钢铁侠在休息区的布置十分舒适，雷神只要一伸手就能轻而易举地够到冰箱里的啤酒，这个时候插嘴是一种找死行为，无论是阻止两人继续说下去还是去当个和事佬都会被两位法师同时敌视，奇异博士说不定会给自己一个圈，而惹恼了loki……  
所以他就如同完全没听到旁边在争吵一样，面不改色地对着tony解释了一下自己接下来的行程，“loki说他在地球还有些工作没有完成，所以我陪他一起来。”  
纽约之战结束之后，许多相关消息在经过各种各样的博弈和争论中得以解码，重复的两天、无限宝石和《深渊》的作者身份被一一揭露——最后一个真是解码得非常突然，神盾局和复仇者联盟一开始都不曾打算将这件事情加以披露，但没想到一夜之间，作者H•V就是loki的消息瞬间遍布网络的各个角落，成为了第二天、第三天一直到第十二天的头版头条，直到被国会撤销对美国队长的通缉这一新闻取代。  
报道出来的第一天前去各个书店要求退书的人非常多，第二天也是如此，到第三天第四天形势突然发生了变化，虽然这里面也有复仇者联盟公共关系部门的推波助澜，但麋鹿小子突然被洗白了也让所有人大跌眼镜，第六天开始该系列小说连同loki的短篇集成功地霸占了年度图书销售榜单的前几位并且持续到今天依旧如此。  
一开始钢铁侠觉得这可能是邪神在幕后操纵，但当他联系上thor的时候发现，loki因为被世界树力量的冲击陷入了漫长的无法固定形态的生活，那天早上这位新生的故事之神刚刚变成了一只小老鼠，thor不得不小心翼翼地捧着它以防被人踩到，但这一切总让人觉得非常可疑。  
“不会是准备写第五部吧？”tony嫌弃地朝还在和奇异博士拌嘴的loki看过去，却发现那敏锐的阿斯加德人猛地转过头一脸鄙夷地瞥了他一眼，“显然，”已经不能算是邪恶之神的Loki慢吞吞地说，“你居然到现在都没发觉？哦，铁人我真是看错你了，我以为八个月的时间足够你查出来剩下的那一部分资产到底去了哪里。”  
看在上帝的份上，在过去的那八个月里，所有人都投入到了紧张的重建工作中，钢铁侠、美国队长和黑寡妇还要与国会扯皮复仇者联盟及超级英雄的诸多问题，灭霸大军的到来终于让那群蠢货政客认识到了人类的薄弱环节，从而不得不重新就超级英雄注册法案进行相关的讨论，根本没人有功夫去管loki剩下的那30%资产到底去了哪里。  
“你是在承认那爆料是你干的吗？”那场解密来的特别突然，若说中间没有loki的手笔显然是说不过去的，但以邪神当时的身体状况、考虑到thor那段时间几乎和loki寸步不离，那么他到底是什么时候对媒体动的手脚？诚然那家伙的确有一小部分纽约时报的股票——那么丁点根本不足以操纵头版头条，也的确有个创意公司——那个公司也就二十号人，做一些普通策划还行这种捅破天的事儿就算老板肯干，员工也没这么大的胆子，况且要真的是loki资产中某一板块进行的推手，tony是分分钟能够查出来的。  
“爆料？我可不知道。”恶作剧的神明微微一笑，从口袋里掏出了他新买的gucci眼镜——那是早在纽约之战前就预订好了的新品，不过因为灭霸的到来和纽约的重新建设在昨天才刚刚收到，“事实上你对娱乐圈看起来没我以为的那么了解，如果你稍微注意一下这两天的新闻的话……”  
Tony咳嗽了一声，friday立马显示出了五天以来各家报纸娱乐版块的相关新闻，钢铁侠和奇异博士眯着眼睛上上下下找了半天才在一块豆腐干大小的板面上发现了如下标题，“lws出版社与迪士尼达成了初步的合作协议，预计将在明年开始对旗下诸多小说进行影视改编。”  
…………  
……………………  
……………………………………  
“WTF！”除了两个阿斯加德人以外在现场的所有复仇者们都跳了起来，如果他们没有记错的话，lws出版社正是被loki全资买下来的公司，也就是说无论是之前关于《深渊》的相关报道还是接下来即将会发生的影视改编，那怎么都查不到的30%的资产流向居然是……  
“你买了迪士尼的股份？！”  
“哦，不是我，当然不可能是我，如果我去买的话你会轻而易举地发现这不正常的资金流动，我委托了一个朋友。”loki站起来朝楼下看去，自从H•V这个马甲被报纸戳穿之后，就一直有为数不少的书迷等待在复仇者大楼下面期待着有朝一日可以见到thor或者是loki本人，邪神探出半个身体，乐滋滋地朝下面挥了挥手果然听到了震耳欲聋的尖叫声，“一个非常不错的朋友，事实上我刚刚推荐他去面试一下《深渊》的主角，你看这是个非常美妙的双赢结局不是吗？”  
Tony沉着脸，他终于想起在刚刚发现loki那艘掉在太平洋的宇宙飞船的时候，周围那些被他查过一次的船中的的确确有那么一个人和好莱坞有着千丝万屡的关系。  
“马特•达蒙？”  
Loki耸耸肩得意洋洋地走了出去，“放心，我会送你们电影票的。”


	27. Chapter 27

后遗症

上

回到阿斯加德的第一天晚上thor是和loki一起睡的。自这位新晋的故事之神被神盾局从熔岩中捞起来留下了只言片语以后就陷入了漫长的昏睡状态，frigga认为这可能是因为魔力大幅流逝而造成的后遗症——只要让他有足够的休息时间就会恢复，但thor依旧非常担心。  
那天并不好过，哪怕有odin的加持、永恒之枪第一时间贯穿了灭霸的躯体，但那艘飞船上并非只有灭霸一个人，接下来的战斗极为激烈，所有人打得天昏地暗，整个纽约在战火中化为废墟，就如同thor梦中的那样整个城市陷入了绵延千里的火海，不断燃烧。  
神的梦境与现实微妙地吻合在了一起，以至于在收拾那些残余侵略者的时候thor心神不宁了好多次，他生怕——过去雷神从来没有想到自己的字典里居然还有这么个单词——loki下去之后再也上不来，就如同梦中一样他没能接住对方。谢天谢地！他轻轻触碰着Loki的脸颊再一次确定了他的存在这才略微安心地合上了眼睛，这一夜他睡的很好。  
第二天一早，thor难得起了个大早，他打着哈欠转过头却发现应该躺着loki的地方摆着一支黑玫瑰，他那狡猾的弟弟居然不知所踪了。  
这小子伤还没好就不能消停点吗？气急败坏的雷神眯着眼睛试探着戳了戳那支玫瑰，“loki？”  
玫瑰花毫无反应地躺在枕头上。  
好吧这不是Loki的幻术，那么那应该继续睡觉的小子到哪里去了？  
Thor可不觉得这支花是loki送给他的，阿斯加德的小王子没有这方面的浪漫细胞，以他对那小子的了解这应该是一个谜题的开始，这是他们小时候经常玩的游戏内容，类似于捉迷藏的进化版本，loki留下点提示，thor去找他，通常他会在frigga的房间里、书房这种容易打发时间的地方藏着但大部分时候thor会直接丢开这种没意思的小游戏去找其他人玩。重温童年对促进感情的确有些作用，但就病号来说这种多余的的行动对身体没有任何好处，雷神哼了一下叼着这支玫瑰朝花园走去，准备把那不知所踪的病人抓回来。  
花园居然没有人！  
Thor翻了所有的玫瑰花田、逛遍了带有玫瑰浮雕的建筑，连loki的头发丝都没找到，他急匆匆地转进书房，果然那里也空无一人；又在厨房和各个觐见室里转了一圈甚至还跑去frigga的宫殿里找过居然都没有loki的影子。  
这可就不太妙了，thor眯着眼睛琢磨起来，他不认为那小子会再一次不告而别，frigga在这里、自己也在这里，虽然odin的存在可能让loki有所不适，但这里是他的家、是他不惜一切为之努力差点赔上性命的地方，重建成功到现在那小子甚至没能睁开眼睛仔细看一眼，所以他绝对不会就这样轻易地离开。  
“thor？你在到处转悠什么？”frigga搭着odin的手从另一边的走廊上缓缓行来，神后的目光在雷神身上转了一圈突然停留在他胸口别着的玫瑰上，“天哪这是什么？”  
“这个？loki送给我的？事实上我一直都在找他，一早醒来……”  
“天哪这是loki！”  
“什么？”  
Thor大概花了几秒钟才明白过来他的母亲在说什么，而这个时候魔法的女神早就一个箭步冲到他身边小心翼翼地检查起了玫瑰，在连续释放了几个魔法之后她的脸色已然阴沉得不行了，“显然他在世界树根里被什么严重伤害到了根基，现在已经没法维持住本来的样子了。”  
对于雷神来说这是有些深奥的魔法知识，但等完全明白过来的时候，他忍不住惨叫起来，这吓傻了的家伙抓起玫瑰的枝干仔细检查了一下，果然发现在枝条上留下了相当清晰的牙印，如果说这玫瑰就是他可怜的没法动弹没法维持住人形的弟弟的话，那这咬痕是不是意味着他咬下了loki的某一部分？  
这也太重口了！  
雷神铁青着脸想到。  
那是个鸡飞狗跳的早上，frigga在对着thor进行了长达一个半小时关于变形魔法的紧急理论知识培训之后非常遗憾地发现自己的亲生儿子在这方面果然毫无天分，在阻止thor试图给花浇水、给它盖被子等种种动作之后（雷神委屈地表示自己无法想象植物与阿斯加德人之间的共通性，但loki会冷），侍女们飞快地清空了房间单独留出了一块空地，神后绕着地毯设置了一个大型的束缚结界，这个绿色的小魔法可以确保loki在变成其他东西的时候无法离开这里（考虑到他现在没有自己的意识，如果变成活物的话可能会完全凭借本能行动，适当框定他的活动范围是非常有必要的）。  
“好了，这样无论loki变成什么样子我们都能确定他在里面。”以现在的状况推测loki可能需要一段时间才能消化命运泉水给他带来的影响，考虑到综合了万物命运的神水中蕴含的力量，他的小儿子会在很长一段时间里变成各种各样的形态，植物也就算了若是变成动物或者昆虫跑出去就麻烦了，“暂时不知道这样的情况会持续多久，总之我们可以每天记录一下。”  
这本日后被称为变形日记的东西一度是Loki最想毁掉的阿斯加德文学读物，只是很可惜，作为神后唯一的一本出版稿它最终成为了阿斯加德魔法学院变形课中极为重要的上课教材，当然这是几年后的事情了，现在loki本人毫无知觉地维持着玫瑰花的形态躺在毯子上并不知道自己的家人正着手进行这一伟大教科书的编纂工作。  
两天后thor觉得自己摸清楚了Loki的变化规律，凌晨三点和傍晚六点差不多是他最有可能变化的时间，从魔法的角度说，这两个时间点是太阳与月亮逐渐西沉的时间段，它会引发轻微的魔力波动，而此时此刻的恶作剧之神对于魔法非常敏感极容易在这个时间段里发生变化。  
一开始是一朵玫瑰花，然后是金盏菊、向日葵，花型和体积正逐渐开始变大，肉眼可以明显地观察到枝干上开始出现根系，又过了几天他从花朝着树木的方向变换，栎木到大榕树差不多用了十五天。  
就在thor觉得loki可能会往世界树这一角度变化的时候意想不到的事情出现了。  
第十七天的早晨，thor一推开门就发现地毯上空空如也，六个小时前还存在的巨型松树消失得无影无踪，连根松叶都没留下，这可把雷神急坏了。“loki？loki！”他小心翼翼地凑到结界旁边试图在里面找出点痕迹，花也好草也好果实也罢，只要有东西至少还能证明loki是存在的，但看在九界诸神的份上，没有任何东西会回应他的召唤。  
Loki失踪了。  
这绝对不可能是出自于邪神自愿的行动，thor开始划拉起阿斯加德的敌人名单，他那毫无意识的弟弟说不定就在不经意间被不知哪里来的邪恶之辈偷偷带走了——你看这样一棵被精心保护的树木很容易引来敌人的觊觎，他们一定会好奇为什么odin一家这么重视这颗看起来非常普通的松树，说不定会怀疑它存在着什么特殊的力量而不惜闯入金宫盗走它。Frigga的结界只能让loki不出去不等于说能够防范有人偷偷进来，哦天哪天哪，他只要一想到loki化为的松树说不定会被人锯开、会被人当成柴火，雷神就无法克制住内心升起的恐惧和焦虑。  
是的，诚然他的理智在告诉他heimdallr——忠实的守门人——不可能忽略任何敌人的隐秘动向，但既然loki能够瞒过对方说不定那些隐藏在角落里的龌龊之徒也有逃过世界之眼的方法。他恨不得立刻冲出去找那些恶徒们算账，但odin却挡在了他的面前。  
“天哪thor，如果你冷静一点的话你会发现……”众神之父弯下腰轻轻地从地毯下面捏起了个东西，他看上去是这样的小心和谨慎，仿佛手里那黑色的小玩儿重逾千金、比宝库中所有东西都来的更为贵重一样，将它放在自己的手心里，连大气都不敢出一口地托于雷神面前，“显然，他的变形到了第二阶段。”  
是的，loki变成了一只蚂蚁，它太小了以至于thor没能从毛茸茸的地毯中发现它的存在。  
“……哦天哪，loki要是知道自己变成了蚂蚁，他会气疯的。”冷静了几秒的thor憋不住笑了起来，“父亲你等我一会，tony——我的中庭朋友刚刚教过我怎么拍照，这可一定要留念一下。”  
Frigga开始重新布置结界，按照变化规律loki接下来会逐渐从无脊椎动物进化到哺乳动物，他需要更大更容易活动的空间，当然也得更安全。神后放弃了在变成昆虫的Loki身上再放置一个保护魔法的想法，命运泉水给予小儿子身体和精神上的冲击都太大了，任何一个魔法——无论善意或者恶意——都极容易地影响到他接下来的恢复情况，所以出于谨慎她不得不先将蚂蚁状态的loki安放在一个长长的玻璃瓶里以确保它不会到处乱跑。  
“今天晚上恐怕还会有一次变化，”她看着兴致勃勃的thor说道，“他不太可能停留在这么迷你的状态很久，在接下来一段时间里他恐怕会变得很快，直到他找到一个比较舒服的状态，在这之前你得经常来看看他，以防他突然变成了水生动物。”  
“比如……鱼？”  
“是的！”Frigga相信thor能够处理好这件事情，毕竟谁都知道thor对loki向来是最上心的，只是这次大儿子表现好意的方式实在是有些过于中庭人化了，她朝雷神的手机看了一眼，那上面蚂蚁的照片被拍得模模糊糊地根本分辨不清，“你必须明白，loki可不会喜欢你留下他变成任何东西的照片。”  
无论是黑玫瑰还是金盏菊哪怕是栎树都蕴含着恶作剧之神的潜意识，愿为你付出所有、嫉妒和对雷神的崇拜，几乎可以看作是这新生的故事之神的所有从未说出口的独白，frigga曾一度希望看到的开诚布公居然会以这样的形式产生也算是意料之外的惊喜，不过thor却未必能够明白。  
不，他恐怕是明白的。  
在对上大儿子的目光的瞬间，神后仿佛什么都懂了，她在忍不住叹了一口气的同时突然觉得loki和thor这几次在中庭的经历非常有用（即使中间有很大一部分日子不怎么愉快）。她的儿子，无论是大的那个还是小的那个在兜兜转转终于找到了自己前进的方向，一个选择承担一个终于放下。时间让他们一度形同陌路也终究让他们学会了彼此相爱。  
没有比这更好的事情了，不是吗？  
Frigga的脸上蕴着一丝笑意，牵着odin的手走了出去留下thor一个人开心地把玩着镜头，雷神终究会找到将自己弟弟拍得最好看的办法。  
是的，他总会找到的。  
那天晚上差不多六点左右，仙宫四处开始点起了灯，thor坐在窗台上凝视着房间中央的结界，小小的蚂蚁在几分钟前逐渐被一团光所笼罩慢慢凝结成了一个圆形的茧，若是这个时候身边有banner或者peter在的话，恐怕会就生物进化这一深奥问题进行漫长的辩论但在thor眼里这不过是魔法世界向自己打开的门的一小部分。  
他的兄弟、他的恋人此时此刻正面临着一场奇妙的蜕变，那原本黑色的甲壳逐渐在光团中被拉长、被放大，这是不可思议的变化，过去thor从未想过魔法会这样美妙，他忍不住朝着那团光点走去，看着那不过一个拳头大小的东西绕着自己身畔飞舞最终破茧成蝶，化为了一只巨大、带着银色花纹的凤蝶。  
“loki，”他小声地叫着对方的名字，看着它停留在自己的指尖，然后情不自禁地给它按下了快门  
很好，这次没糊。


	28. Chapter 28

中

阿斯加德人的平均寿命为五千岁，力量强大的神明能够活得更为久远，人类的一千年足以让沧海变成桑田、让文明兴起又毁灭但对于thor来说不过是出生到成年，漫长的时间足以让这个国家的人失去留下影像的兴趣，毕竟今年与明年乃至于十年、五十年后的自己几乎毫无差别，哪怕是loki也不例外。  
但现在却不一样了，这次的事件突然让thor发觉到了照片存在的意义，以至于即使他知道loki会在日后恼羞成怒甚至暴跳如雷也依旧无法克制他按下快门的手，他开始频繁往返于阿斯加德和中庭，虚心地学习起了单反的操作。  
只是天不遂人愿，就在他以为自己能够攒够一本相册的时候，从鱼类变化成小蛇的loki终于开始能够控制住自己了。  
“WTF！我这是怎么了嘶~”不断拍打着尾巴、吐着信子的loki在恢复自身意识的那一瞬间被戳到跟前的镜头吓了一大跳，然后就因为无法控制住身体平衡而歪倒在毯子上。主动变成蛇和被动变成蛇完全是两码事，前者loki可以有意识地用魔法调节自身的平衡而后者……他能勉强再转过来已经是非常不容易了，“你在做什么？嘶~该死的嘶嘶~~”  
新晋故事之神的灵魂其实还非常虚弱，在frigga看来他必须至少再休息个十多天，变成哺乳动物之后才能多说一些话但显然loki那倔强的性子和thor太过明目张胆的摄影技术——看在阿斯加德众神的份上那微距镜头快要戳到太攀蛇的鼻尖了，即使这不是loki只是一条单纯的毒蛇也有足够的理由咬雷神一口了。  
可怜的太攀蛇趴在地上，蛇类的本能和loki的本能在这爬行动物的身体里激烈地斗争着，以至于那软弱无骨的身体一会扭成了个S一会扭成了个L，thor举着相机躲在角落里（虽然蛇类的眼神不好但他依旧下意识地避开了loki的视线）开始了视频拍摄。  
恶作剧之神在几经挣扎之后最终疲倦了，他的意识重新沉入识海，蛇类的本能再次占据了上风，太攀蛇重新摆正身子嘶嘶地吐着信子朝周围露出了尖牙，在确定自己无法离开frigga圈定的范围之后毒蛇表现出了极端的焦躁和紧张，从动物学的角度来看这是领地被侵占所表现出来的攻击意识但在thor看来完全是Loki不安的象征。  
这是一种可怕的禁锢感，但thor却没有办法将它从这透明的牢笼里放出来，与阿斯加德的其他动物相比，loki大部分的变化形态都比较娇小，他虽然并不想吐槽自己的同胞，但阿斯加德人——特别是那几个经常能够出入自己宫殿的人都有着过于旺盛的好奇心且下手从来没什么分寸，他们也许会因为这条与阿斯加德品种截然不同的蛇类的长相而对loki做出相当失礼的动作，甚至会无法克制固有的打猎习惯而伤害它——即使这一切发生的可能性微乎其微。  
“我真的很抱歉。”thor趴在结界外面试图给听不到自己说话的小蛇做出解释，“但……我不能再失去loki了，乖乖呆在里面过几天再放你出去好吗？”  
蛇猛地窜了过来，冲着他张开獠牙却在下一秒重重撞在了结界边缘登时软在地上，如同一条绳子似的一动不动，这一下又把loki的意识给撞了回来，它生无可恋地摊着，在几次三番无法站直的情况下这位神明最终接受了自己居然变成了一条蛇的不幸事实——他暂时还没发现自己的变身图册已经足够凑成《变身术详解》的上半部分内容、成为接下来阿斯加德魔法学院里最为重要的学习资料，而是有气无力地朝自己兄弟抱怨蛇类的视觉让他什么都看不清楚。  
“这还挺正常的，毕竟蛇不靠视力不是吗？”雷神小心翼翼地伸出手，他的指尖穿过结界最终一点点地触摸到了Loki的尾巴尖，与龙族的鳞片不同，蛇的感觉要更加细腻一些，可能是thor的体温远比霜巨人的要高出许多，无法拒绝这温暖的小蛇最终在他手心里团成一团，埋着头再一次陷入了沉眠。  
在面对Loki的时候，thor一贯坚定的原则总是非常容易动摇的，即便他那变成蛇的弟弟压根一个字都没说，他也能脑补出一大串小蛇孤单寂寞冷的剧情，于是二十分钟之后，那条小蛇被他从结界里放了出来。  
“这不是个明智之举，”在恶作剧之神的意识重新占据上风之后，即使没有人告诉loki前因后果，以他的聪明才智也能够推算出一二来，“太攀蛇是中庭最毒的蛇，我可不希望等下一次醒过来的时候发现你中毒了。”  
“事实上，中庭的毒素对我的身体毫无作用，而你呆在里面已经太久了。”雷神揉了揉蛇脖子，这条澳洲特产的动物本能显然不喜欢这样亲昵的动作，它嘶嘶叫了两声又因为loki的意识占据上风而不得不垂下头老老实实地依偎在雷神的肩头。  
“很久？这是个有趣的定语，不如你索性直白地告诉我，我到底睡了多久？”他的确人事不知了好几个月但并没有坏了脑子，自然能够发现thor情绪有异，如果只是变成一条蛇三五天应该不至于让他那兄弟如此失常，他吐着信子躲开了他兄弟伸过来的大手蜿蜒在床榻四周游走，诚然蛇眼看出去一切都是模模糊糊的，但他依稀可以感觉到阿斯加德一片平稳。  
真好。  
Loki忍不住想到，只是这种平和的情绪只维持了不到一秒他就因为无法完美控制蛇身而变得暴躁起来，太攀蛇的尾巴打在窗台上啪啪作响，“一个月？两个月？我不会当了三四个月的蛇吧？”  
何止？你还被我不小心啃了一口。Thor当然不会把这话说出口，以他弟弟的性子若是知道自己变成一堆花草树木倒也就罢了，若是知道自己连蚂蚁蝴蝶都变过恐怕会跳起来——虽然还从来没见过蛇跳脚的样子，但雷神不想当第一个见证奇迹的阿斯加德人。  
“Thor？”雷神不过走神了不到两秒就被恶作剧之神看出了破绽，“那就是五个月？而且不只是蛇？回答我thor！”  
“额……这是个很复杂的问题loki，”以雷神的口才要完美叙述整件事情的过程真是太难为他了，更何况frigga解释给他听的那些魔法理论到他耳朵里就跟天书似的，自然没办法完美解答Loki的问题，而这支支吾吾的样子正印证了Loki的想法，“我还变成过什么？”  
“……玫瑰花之类的东西。”  
“我变成了一朵花？不，那是个让我没法从里面出去的结界，如果只是变成植物的话根本不需要这样的安排，”他不愧是神后一手教出来的学生，即使意识被禁锢在蛇身里也能飞也似地从thor嘴里推测出许多事来，甚至雷神竭力避免他知道的自己变成昆虫的事情也在他的猜测之内，“哦天哪！有多少人知道这件事？”  
这是个要命的题目，thor琢磨了一下将一直试图打探自己突然学习摄像原因的tony和敏锐异常恐怕已经对阿斯加德发生什么有所推测的黑寡妇排除在外——他了解loki，像这种事情如若是阿斯加德人知道恶作剧之神还能够勉强接受但若是复仇者联盟里有人知道的话，恐怕他一恢复正常就会无法克制地冲到中庭寻仇，“仙宫里大部分人都知道你被命运泉水侵蚀，不得不化为世间万物消化泉水的魔力，不过能走进这里、看清楚你到底变成什么样的人只有父亲、母亲和我。”  
小蛇嘶嘶叫了两声，thor觉得自己好像可以从里面听出点愤懑和不安，“嘿，”他轻轻叫了一声将小蛇轻轻地揽回身边，控制着力道才堪堪将那滑溜的小东西握在手里，“虽然有些晚，但有句话我必须要告诉你，loki你能平安无事真的是太好了。”  
太攀蛇血红色的眼珠滴溜溜地转了两圈后突然张开了獠牙，loki的意识被蛇的意识所取代，攻击性极强的毒蛇毫不犹豫地朝着雷神肩膀扑上去，只是就在瞬间魔法的光亮再一次笼住了它，中庭世界中最毒的蛇在半空停留了几秒后变成了只大变色龙，重重地砸在了thor的脸上。  
即使是雷神在挨了这么一下之后也无法忍耐地呻吟出声，他捂着鼻子、捏着变色龙先生的脖子——谢天谢地它是无毒的——小心翼翼地将它塞进了自己的怀里，他该去给这可怜的爬行动物找点吃的了，希望这主食应该是蚂蚁和小蟑螂的冷血动物能够接受蜂蜜水，是的他没办法想象loki化身的生物吃些奇奇怪怪的昆虫，也不敢去想象Loki知道自己吃那些东西时的表情，总之如果祈祷有用的话，他希望他可怜的弟弟能够尽快恢复——并且绝对、永远都不要想起来他变身的这段时间发生的一切。  
很遗憾，失忆并不是并发症，Loki的意识虽然每天最多维持两个小时但他的记忆力可一点都没出问题，“我不想再吃鸡蛋。”已经变成一条萨氏巨蜥的他拍着尾巴趴在沙发底下朝thor看去，“容我提醒你，自从太攀蛇开始到今天我已经吃了足足十五天的鸡蛋了，就不能换个东西吗？”  
“可其他东西你不会喜欢啊！”thor一脸无辜地看着这据说胆子极小的中庭最长蜥蜴，再一次背诵起了爬行动物养殖要点——这是friday给他整理出来的清单，虽然tony没问为什么要这种东西，但thor总有一种这事迟早瞒不住的预感，看热闹不嫌事大的钢铁侠、目光过于敏锐的黑寡妇和素来与复仇者联盟不对盘的loki，想像一下就是极为可怕的修罗场，看在大家曾经携手并肩作战的份上，请放过纽约吧。  
Loki愤怒地摆了摆脑袋，他并不想呆在这个阴暗的角落里，但萨氏巨蜥生来胆量极小，在面对thor的时候会本能地感觉到雷神身上无形中散发出来的神力，以至于只要那大个子还呆在卧榻附近，他就没法从这阴暗的凳子底下爬出来，“bro，请你动一下脑子，你连续十五天喂了我至少200个鸡蛋，我现在看到圆球就想吐！”  
“但你看上去还挺喜欢吃的啊！”  
“那是蜥蜴不是我！”  
“可你现在是蜥蜴啊。”thor显得有些委屈，他当然知道loki不想再看到鸡蛋了，只是阿斯加德却拿不出更好的食谱，仙宫中的大部分东西都蕴含着魔力，Loki的动物形态却是与魔法毫无关联的普通中庭动物，命运泉水的力量随着时间的推移正在逐渐消退，这种要紧关头之下没人能够确定食物里的那丁点力量会不会破坏平衡，让故事之神永远都无法变回本来的样子。  
Loki自然知道是因为自己才让thor不得不来往于阿斯加德与中庭、进出于蝼蚁们才会去的超市就为了买新鲜鸡蛋——这让他无法容忍，诚然雷神表现的对此毫无所谓但却严重伤害了loki的自尊心与荣誉感——阿斯加德的小王子可能是因为这千年来一直被冷落的关系，在心灵的某个角落里既自卑又自傲，他为自己是阿斯加德最强的法师而自豪也为自己无法得到认可而痛苦，矛盾的情绪随着年龄的增长让他的性格变得乖戾又扭曲，哪怕最终他释怀了却并不等于能够心平气和地看着报纸上关于“雷神在超市大采购”的长篇报道。  
只是他不想也不愿意辜负这份好意，哪怕蛋黄的味道已经让他一看到圆形就意欲作呕也最终克制着本能的恐惧感慢悠悠地从里面爬了出来。  
“thor……”他张了张嘴突然觉得浑身沉甸甸的，根据前几天的经验者应该是即将变化的征兆，只是与之前每回都困顿不堪相比今天居然还能保持自我清醒的意识应该算是一个极大的进步了，“算一算我该变成哺乳动物了，答应我thor，下一顿给我准备点正常的东西！”  
“好的好的，”雷神答应的特别痛快，但就在他准备搂住loki再说点什么的时候tony的电话突兀地插了进来。  
这是钢铁侠第一次主动向在阿斯加德的雷神发起联系，因为太少见了以至于thor完全没动脑子就按下了接收键。三秒后Mr.stark成功印证了自己一直以来的推测，并毫不犹豫地冲着被thor托在手里的老鼠哈哈大笑起来，“天哪！这是斑比？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈小老鼠斑比吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
我死定了。  
雷神的表情僵硬起来，他尴尬地慢慢转过头试图安抚一下他那可怜的、刚刚变成老鼠的弟弟，就看到那灰色的小生物浑身毛都炸了开来，在愤怒地跳了两下脚之后——老鼠也做不到其他更复杂的事情，而刚变换成这种形态显然loki暂时没能完美掌握怎么咬死thor的技巧——他一溜烟地顺着雷神的红袍子跑出了房间，留下了一路“吱吱吱”的惨叫声。  
“tony！”  
“天哪！thor这么好玩的事儿你怎么不早点告诉我？我俩还是朋友吗？”  
“你为什么突然联系我！”  
“你两周买了200个鸡蛋我当然好奇你到底养了只多大的蜥蜴啦？不过……不追出去没问题吗？”钢铁侠咧嘴一笑飞快地单方面切断了联络，头一次雷神发自内心地认为中庭应该被好好管一管了。


	29. Chapter 29

下

哪怕在气头上loki也没作死到冲出仙宫的地步，他清醒地明白以一只老鼠的形态——考虑到所有鼠科动物都是深度近视、完全依靠嗅觉前进，贸然离开他熟悉的地方绝对是死路一条，但他也暂时不想看到thor。  
那个该死的、愚蠢的大个子！  
露馅是迟早的事情，自从loki在报纸上读到雷神进出超市疯狂购买鸡蛋的时候，他就已经预感到复仇者联盟里有人猜到是自己出了问题，但没想到试探居然会这样突然，恶作剧之神原本以为那群家伙可能会趁着thor哪天去中庭超市采购的时候旁敲侧击没想到那该死的铁罐头居然这么直截了当。  
实在是太可恶了！  
他完全有理由相信在那家伙旁边，绿色的大块头、那女人和二流货色一个都没少，说不定蠢孩子也在，这简直是能逼疯他的组合，分分钟让这位新晋的故事之神想要回归反派身份再一次炸掉那栋该死的大楼。  
“Loki？你怎么躲在这儿？天哪thor在到处找你。”frigga的声音突然响起，老鼠先生吱吱吱地兜了一会才发现在不知不觉间钻进转角装饰用的花盆里，还被一小株花枝缠住了脚。  
“别着急，”女神的手指轻柔地划过耗子先生的皮毛，那气定神闲、不骄不躁的样子一点点抚平了恶作剧之神的火气，他下意识地用脑袋蹭了蹭他的母亲——这动作太动物化了，在下一秒他反应过来的时候几乎是完全僵滞的，天哪loki•odinson，你还记得自己是个双腿直立的阿斯加德人吗？他在心里尖叫起来，这种只有脆弱的小动物在毫无防备的情况下才会使用的亲昵动作，对没错，伸出手的是他的母亲、是他最为亲近之人，但并不等于说他能毫无芥蒂地用脑袋去蹭对方的手指！  
身为人的自尊心呢？  
他团成一团，生无可恋地被frigga托在手里，理论上来说这应该是阿斯加德第一只老鼠，神后颇为新奇地打量着它，灰色的软绵绵的皮毛、长长的尾巴和小小的褐色爪子，在中庭的众多著作中向来以反派的形象出现，但在母亲的眼里，它怎么看都非常可爱。  
“听说你和thor闹别扭了？”众神之母歪着头笑了一下，将可怜的小儿子塞进了自己的袖子里，“我告诉过thor，他不该一直喂你吃鸡蛋黄，无论是谁连续吃同样一个东西都会腻的。”  
不，妈妈这家伙可比你想象得傻多了，那几个中庭人只需要用那么一丁点小手段就能轻而易举地将秘密从他嘴里套出来，亏自己这么信任他，每天还考虑到那家伙焦虑的心情竭尽全力地与本能做着对抗也要趴在他脑袋边上睡觉，你看看最后他都做了什么啊！  
……其实也不能完全算是他的错？loki下意识地给自己那笨蛋兄弟找了个借口，都是那该死的铁罐手段太丰富，以thor素来爽直的为人是不会对朋友产生任何防范之心的，这就让那群该死的蝼蚁找到了空子。  
所以都是……等等，这是什么？  
Loki回过神突然发现自己身上好像多了什么，他伸出爪子巴拉了两下脖子又扭过头试图看清楚尾巴尖尖上的那一抹明黄……  
一个蝴蝶结。  
还坠着个碧绿色的珠子。  
“妈妈？”耗子先生一脸绝望地发现——如果周围人能够理解这个表情的话——刚才走神的那几分钟里frigga在他身上绑了一个蝴蝶结和一个小铃铛，而抓着自己的居然是odin，“我必须提醒你，老鼠不是宠物，这种装饰应该不太适合我。”  
“哦loki，我又不是在打扮一只老鼠，我是在打扮我的儿子，”神后凑过来吻了一下耗子先生的脑袋，笑意盎然地说道，“我记得你小时候有一段时间可喜欢我帮你挑衣服了。”  
“但那时候我才五岁！”已经彻底自暴自弃的loki摊在他父亲的手心里做着最后的挣扎，“尾巴上的也就算了，铃铛是怎么回事儿？妈妈我就在这儿，那儿都不去。”  
Frigga没理会这种保证，她用针尾轻轻戳了戳小老鼠的脑袋，“我也要提醒你，孩子，在十几分钟前是我把你从花盆里捞了出来，考虑到接下来你还不知会变成什么样子，适当的保护是非常必要的。”她开始给老鼠缝制四个小小的爪套，白云做布用彩虹捻成丝线金针在中间穿梭，在秘法的加护下不到五分钟就完成了所有的工作，然后指挥着odin把它们一个个地给loki带上。  
当事鼠有气无力地举着爪子，心里将thor又骂了一遍。  
自那天起他就在frigga的宫殿里彻底住下了。  
一开始odin觉得这个主意挺不错的，他知道thor那群中庭朋友已经知道loki变成老鼠的事情了——不得不说大儿子在这点上表现的很不谨慎，loki的问题明明就不应该透露给任何人，小儿子为此气急败坏不肯回去完全是情有可原的。  
但很快众神之父就发现这件事情里存在着极大的问题。  
那就是frigga对loki的偏爱。  
神后清空了她的一个首饰盒子，厚厚的丝棉被小心翼翼地垫在里面、上面铺了墨绿色极其符合Loki喜好的缎子，还做了个小枕头，从一只老鼠的鼠生来看，简直找不到比这更奢侈的住处了，更别提frigga还会一脸慈爱地坐在桌子上给这只小老鼠剥松子，这是个极容易拉近父子关系的好时机，thor——即使老鼠先生一点都不想看到这个大块头，但frigga一旦介入兄弟之间的争吵，无论是雷神还是故事之神都会给母亲十足的面子，而odin在经过这么多事情之后也稍微能心平气和地看到这两个兄弟之情莫名其妙变成爱情的两个兔崽子，一家人和和乐乐地坐在一起换做几年前是谁都不会想到的画面。  
可是这种情况只持续了一周，loki又变了。  
这回他变成了只灰兔子。  
首饰盒是不能睡了，但神后的宫殿里有无数适合loki居住的箱子，以frigga的心灵手巧可以瞬间将它变成这世上最好、最舒适的动物房，odin对此有些不太自在，每次只要当他想单独和frigga相处一下的时候，loki就会飞快地出现在神后面前，那被精心打理的毛茸茸的可爱样子一下子就将他夫人的目光全部吸引了过去。  
众神之父认为这其中大部分原因应该归咎于frigga对小儿子那身皮毛的精心护理和每日截然不同的穿着打扮，诚然他觉得一只兔子根本不需要帽子和小马甲，但光就视觉而言的确非常可爱，他都能看到thor日复一日眼热的样子了，哦，好吧现在换成他不得不对着frigga露出眼巴巴的表情。  
这该死的小兔崽子！他挑着眉朝蹲在地上的loki看去，灰兔子歪着头——脑袋上的蓝色蝴蝶结也跟着歪了几度，红彤彤的眼睛看上去如同蒙着几点水雾，“你不考虑出去溜达一圈吗我的孩子？”  
兔子先生咧了咧那三瓣嘴露出了粉红色的舌头：“thor昨天用胡萝卜做了一个陷阱，我给了他一脚。”  
这段话听起来好像和odin的建议毫无关系，但众神之父立马就明白了中间复杂的因果关系，事实上有那么一秒——昨天发生的事情他的乌鸦已经一五一十地把全部经过告诉他了——odin忍不住想要质疑thor与自己之间的血缘关系，他实在无法理解已经一千多岁的雷神居然会幼稚到将胡萝卜绑在一根线上试图钓他的弟弟——这简直就是蠢透了的做法，中庭人五岁就不会这么干了，挨上loki一记飞腿简直是便宜了那小子但不等于说他能一直呆在这里妨碍父母之间增进感情。  
而loki比他想象的要更加狡猾，恶作剧之神非常无辜地蹦跶到了frigga面前，细声细气地问到，“母亲需要我离开吗？”  
任谁都能猜到frigga接下来会说什么，odin闭着眼睛都能立马接上他夫人的台词，“哦不，当然不用，我可不放心你离开我的视线，thor那小子照顾不好你。”然后还会温柔地看向自己，言辞却冷冰冰地带着一丝逐客的意味，“哦，你找我有事？”  
他能怎么说？  
他还能怎么说！  
“没，来看看你们。”odin说完这句话只觉得那三瓣嘴好像咧得更开了一点。  
如果说这时候他还看在他儿子是只兔子的份上，表现出了属于神王的十足的忍耐力的话，第二周loki变成了只黑猫，这下他真的忍不住了。  
那是小儿子变成猫的当天夜里，odin忙完了一整天的工作，推开frigga的房门映入眼帘的是黑猫蹲在他枕头上的画面——那小脑袋上还安了个皇冠。  
当老鼠的时候睡在床头边上——可以。  
当兔子的时候睡在沙发上——完全可以。  
当猫的时候占领了自己的床位——绝对不可以！  
Odin终于忍不住拎着那小家伙的脖子，毫不犹豫地把他丢出了frigga的房间，被蹲在旁边守了半天的thor接了个正着。  
“喵！！！！！”  
黑猫被吓的不轻，它先是紧紧地扒在thor的脑袋上又在立刻反应过来发生了什么的时候开始死命挣扎，可怜的雷神不得不小心翼翼地捏着四只小爪子以防那小东西弄伤自己，“好了好了！”他揉着loki的脖子轻声说道，“你看，你呆在母亲这里时间已经很长了，弟弟我非常思念你。”  
“嚯！thor，容我提醒一个小时前我们刚一起吃了晚餐，你还试图喂我吃猫罐头！”还是中庭的猫罐头，用脚趾想一想都能猜到那些东西到底是哪里来的，“你最近都没有去中庭，他们怎么把东西给你的？”一个名字突然浮出水面，loki在平静了几秒之后再一次炸了毛似的暴跳如雷，“你居然让那二流货色跑来这里看我热闹？Thor•odinson你在想什么啊！”要不是他现在毫无能力，雷神至少已经被他戳死三次了，当然这种暴怒早在阿斯加德王子殿下的预料当中——事实上在他看到奇异博士拎着一大袋东西从圈圈里走出来的时候他就已经觉得大事不妙了，但动物用沐浴露、动物用清洁用品和口粮——如此贴心的礼物即使明知道是复仇者联盟的大部分人怀着看好戏的心情准备的却也让thor非常感激，那的的确确是loki会用得着的东西，当然招来这样的愤怒也是预料之中的事情。  
“你应该吃猫罐头的……”雷神搂着这麻烦的毛茸茸的小家伙沉声回答，“我查过资料，猫不能吃带有调味品的食物，盐分会要了你的命。”  
“我不是猫！”这句话loki已经不知道对thor说过多少回了，但这个对魔法一知半解的家伙根本听不进任何专业意见，“魔法不过改变了我的外形不等于改变了我的内在，不会让我的食谱跟着发生变化。”  
Thor漫不经心地点了点头，却伸出一根手指将试图从自己怀里挣扎着跳出来的loki又戳了回去，“无论怎样，我都不会给你吃布丁的，放弃吧loki。”  
这家伙简直令人绝望地无药可救。不知道是因为吃不到布丁还是因为感觉无法和thor沟通的关系，在回去的路上黑猫看起来恹恹地，即使他被安顿在thor自己的枕头上、即使雷神许下了一大堆日后陪他吃遍纽约所有布丁店的许诺也依旧没能让着已经变成各种各样生物长达六个月的loki心情好起来，他趴在软绵绵的枕头上拍着尾巴掰着爪子开始计算自己还需要维持这种样子多久才能解脱。  
但算着算着，也许是因为thor在身边的关系，也有可能是因为这枕头太过软绵，他禁不住趴在雷神耳畔闭上了眼睛。  
Thor笑了笑伸出手将它捞进怀里，黑猫不过蠕动了一下很快又陷入了沉睡，也许在loki心里没有比thor身边更令他安心的地方了。


	30. Chapter 30

尾声

一周之后，他变成了只树袋熊，再一次生无可恋地成为了他兄弟胳膊上的挂件。  
如果说loki作为一只猫的时候thor还能稍微控制一下撸它的冲动的话，那loki变成树袋熊的时候他就彻底没法克制自己伸向毛茸茸圆耳朵的手了。众所周知这种中庭的奇妙生物生性懒散，能够长时间维持同一个姿势，只要给它足够的桉叶就能愉快度日，但动物的本能和loki的性格是完全相反的，根本不乐意挂在他兄弟胳膊上的故事之神在一朝醒来之后震惊地发现他以一个非常怪异的姿势吊在thor脖子上的时候简直羞愤欲死，更别提他那兄弟还时不时伸出手来揉揉头摸摸耳朵。  
“bro，我不是你的玩具。”  
“哦loki你这样是不公平的，”雷神停下步子，顺手调整它脖子上的蓝丝绒蝴蝶结，“你愿意让母亲摆弄你为什么不愿意让我摆弄你？”对此thor一直非常委屈，frigga每天会用各种细碎的小东西去打扮loki，而他的弟弟对此接受力非常良好，无论是小皇冠还是小蝴蝶结，无论是按在脑袋上的还是绑在尾巴尖上的都能坦然相对，然而一旦自己想要做点什么的话就会被黑猫虎视眈眈地盯着，天晓得他就是想试试看猫咪版美国队长制服或者猫咪版雷神铠甲而已，“队长的衣服你不是没穿过。”  
“然后让你拍了照发给铁罐子和你那群中庭朋友？”树袋熊毫不犹豫地挥起爪子朝那傻家伙的脑袋上重重拍了下，“别以为我不知道你前段时间在做什么！”即使是身为蛇时的睁眼瞎还是当老鼠兔子时的高度近视，以这位年轻神祗的敏锐程度自然是能够猜出他兄弟到底在偷偷摸摸做点什么的。  
此时此刻loki并不知道这个计划里还有frigga和odin参与的份，所以全部怒火都朝着thor扑了过去，“删掉它们！”  
“不！”  
“删掉！”树袋熊奋力朝着thor的脑袋爬去，操纵着那虽然有力却对雷神毫无用处的爪子一次又一次地试图掐死他的兄弟。  
“好了好了好了。”雷神一手捏着那俩小爪子另一手托着树袋熊的背费了不少力气才将它从胳膊上脱卸下来小心翼翼地塞在桌子上的编织篮里，这是frigga精心编成的小篮子，在她发现小儿子又变成了新品种之后便舍弃了各种硬邦邦、缀有宝石的大箱子，选用了柔软的榭寄生条做出来的新玩意儿，这东西对于thor来说反而没什么用处，雷神更希望loki和过去一样与自己分享同一个枕头。  
在loki没有意识的情况下树袋熊的本能会促使着它食用按树叶，但一旦loki恢复意识吃这个动作就会被停止，但饿的本能却依旧存在，故事之神没有办法接受自己啃叶子的画面——它没有被拌上任何酱汁，粗粗的纤维还有难以下咽的树皮都刺激着他那脆弱的神经，即使理智告诉他恢复正常至少还需要三到四周，说不定他会从树袋熊直接变成只猴子，也没法让这情绪已经濒临暴走的先生感到好受一些。  
Thor没有说话，他轻轻挠着毛毛躁躁试图将周围所有东西都推翻的树袋熊的脖子，一点点捋掉了loki心头的怒火，“你无论变成什么样子我都很爱你，loki你应该明白的。”树袋熊扭过头没有搭话，动作倒是变得轻柔了一点，饶是铺被子的动作非常艰难，它也依旧在勉勉强强地努力完成着，这种小事情雷神没去插手，以loki的性格如果发现连这种事情都需要thor来帮忙恐怕只会火上浇油，“所以不如好好享受一下变身的奇妙之处？我觉得偶尔不是人类的形态应该挺有趣的？你成为蛇的时候不是挺开心的吗？”  
“那时候我并不饿！”灰色的毛茸茸脑袋猛得抬了起来，愤愤不平地说道，“可我现在非常饿！”  
一根按树枝被塞到了他面前，“你只能吃这个，我问过tony，树袋熊对其他东西消化都不太好，或者你还能试一试胡萝卜，可你讨厌吃胡萝卜不是吗？”雷神纠结了一会，最终从那根枝桠上扯下了一片叶子塞进了自己嘴里，“这样好吗？我陪你一起吃？”  
树袋熊渐渐缩成了一团，它在篮子里滚了好一会，在雷神即将要把那片叶子吞下去的时候才别别扭扭地伸出了爪子，“闭嘴！这东西是你能吃的吗？给我然后滚出去！”  
“干得漂亮loki，母亲知道一定会非常高兴的。”thor笑了起来，他琢磨了一下最终将frigga的计划说了出来，却完全没有发现loki啃着树叶的动作越来越慢。  
越来……越慢。  
“Thor•odinson！你给我去死吧！”  
大概是被frigga的变形课教程制定计划彻底打击到了又不敢真对神后发火，故事之神憋屈到只能自暴自弃地将意识统统收了回来，任由动物的本能去吃喝拉撒，无论是树袋熊的样子还是梅花鹿的模样都因为动物的太过配合而一度成为了thor和frigga争相打扮的最好素材，当然与此同时，在单反相机内存卡里悄无声息埋下了复制程序、并经由奇异博士激活的tony•热爱搞事•钢铁侠•stark也在无人知晓的情况下围观了thor的部分作品。  
路过的黑寡妇表情微妙地打量着屏幕上出现的各种黑猫照片——大概是因为这个阶段loki的精神和猫的动物本能惊人吻合的缘故，thor记录照片的速度格外起劲，以至于这张32G的内存卡里几乎全被绿眼睛黑猫占据了。“如果thor知道你偷偷复制了他的储存卡，下一次复仇者内战就是他揍你了，相信大部分人都会站在他那边的。”  
“嘿！说好了不再提内战的事儿的。”tony等大了眼睛叫起来，“况且你看看它！”他指着屏幕上歪这头看向镜头的loki猫，那双湿漉漉的绿色眼睛如同宝石一般在镜头下闪闪发亮，若不是知道对方曾是宇宙知名的战犯，以这个模样绝对能在INS上圈到成千上万的粉丝。  
要是再来个thor家的猫、阿斯加德唯一的猫之类的头衔的话说不定粉丝能破亿。  
他忍不住掏出手机看了一眼自己INS的粉丝人数，这才心安理得地继续研究起了各种动物照片，不得不承认thor的技术进步非常明显，从一开始模糊得不知道画面到底在拍什么到后期连构图都会精准把握——当然相信这中间绝对有loki听从指挥的部分——这真是不可思议，小鹿斑比居然会有听话乖巧的一面。  
“这张不错，”娜塔莎轻轻咳了一下，指着其中一张皇冠歪斜而loki正拼命试图扶正它的照片，“发给我，谢谢。”  
“那你和我就是共犯了！”tony跳起来兴高采烈地说，“我准备日后出一本猫咪相册然后偷偷摸摸地在里面塞上一两张，你看thor根本不会去翻书而loki经过这一次变化恐怕看到地球上的任何动物都会烦躁不安，特别是猫。”  
“那你先准备好重建大楼的钱。”已经完全无法理解这种作死情节的女间谍翻了个白眼转身退了出去，而此时此刻他们并不知道伟大的摄像师thor正捏着白菜梆子站在梅花鹿loki面前轻声细语地试图把他那切断联络的弟弟弄出来，“嘿loki出来吧，已经两周了你应该不生气了？”  
梅花鹿不为所动地嚼着菜叶仿佛什么都没有听到的样子，但thor依旧锲而不舍地继续道，“你和母亲建议的阿斯加德魔法学校已经开始准备招生了，作为副校长你……”  
“难道不是变形术老师吗？”梅花鹿毫不犹豫地翻了个白眼又在下一秒恢复成了继续啃菜叶的样子。自从loki发现frigga在以自己为蓝本编纂变形课教程的时候，整个神便陷入了完全不知所措的状态，出于无法言说的愧疚感，他无法反对自己母亲的任何决定却对助纣为虐的thor感到愤怒不已，但即使如此，作为动物的他却没有足够的好好教训thor的能力，无论是树袋熊的爪子还是梅花鹿的角亦或是日后会变成的任何一种东西，在雷神眼里都无非是挠痒痒的小小撒娇而已。  
总之在thor眼里这一切都很可爱。  
雷神抱着手站在一边唠叨起了许多loki最近没能参与的事情，阿斯加德和纽约的重建、loki的马甲被揭穿、书的销量暴跌又爆红、odin不同意他俩结婚等种种消息，他说得很带劲，特别是关于《深渊》的销售量锐减又猛增的事情被非常详细地描述了一遍。  
“事实上loki，我总觉得这里面有你的手笔。”他伸出手揉了揉小鹿的下巴，毛茸茸的触感虽然不如他变成黑猫时那样顺滑，但依旧让雷神很着迷，“前段时间，就是你那些书在最风口浪尖的时候，我曾经看到你趴在我的手机上，那时候真的没有做什么吗弟弟？”  
鹿先生无知无觉地继续啃着白菜，但thor却越说越兴起了，“我看了下通话记录、看了下短信、甚至还去研究了一下邮箱，没有任何痕迹，不过若是你要做什么的话，我是很难找到痕迹的，不如跟我说说你的计划？”  
不知是有意还是无心，梅花鹿突然把嘴里叼着的菜叶子吐在了雷神脚边，转身趴回了frigga特地为它做的稻草窝里，这种能奈我何的架势虽然微妙透露出了点信息，却依旧没能打消掉thor内心的疑问。他了解loki，他的弟弟心高气傲，一般不会轻易和中庭人有过多的交往，事实上若不是中间有自己插手，那位负责Loki的编辑小姐可能早就因为无礼和多话死上上百回了，所以他更好奇那能够成为自己兄弟联系对象的中庭人到底是何许人也，居然能够逃过tony的AI一次次严密的搜索。  
那一定是个和复仇者毫无关系的人类，他必须要足够可信、足够聪明也足够沉得住气才能让loki另眼相看，而在过去的一年里能够被完全抹去两人之间交往的痕迹那就只有一种可能了，“你掉在他船上了？”  
Thor在第一时间找上tony的时候就曾有预感，钢铁侠会搞出很大的动静，事实也的确如他所料的那样，整个纽约城被仔细搜过一遍，但若是现在开始倒推起loki的行程其实可以非常清楚地发现那段时间他根本还没上岸，等回过头所有人终于找到飞船的时候，loki又已经上岸了，正好和所有搜查人员擦肩而过，两个擦边球一打便从此鱼入大海不知所踪了。后来因为灭霸找上门来，没人有功夫去思考Loki最开始的几天到底藏身在何处，他到底是怎么从太平洋上来到纽约的——诚然tony检查过当时周围几百海里经过的所有船只也不代表loki没有藏身其中。  
而现在thor已经基本能够确定，loki不光藏在了其中某艘船上，还堂而皇之地与其中一位乘客或者是某位船主达成了某种共识，不过以当时loki崩溃的心态居然还能有人在那种时候与恶作剧之神达成协议简直就是个奇迹。  
他曾经仔细琢磨过——在拿到当时周围所有船只名单的时候，thor也许是复仇者中惟一一个与其他人有着不同推论的人，其他人，包括tony和natasha都认为如果loki的的确确藏在船上的话毋庸置疑必定是大型游轮，那上面设备丰富、有舒适的空房间、有不错的厨子有丰富的食物还有各种游乐设备，躲在那上面被人发现的可能性远比周围那几艘小型私人船只。  
但thor却觉得loki如果真的要躲起来绝对会躲在私人地盘上，大型游轮的确有各种各样的便利设备但同样有着丰富多彩的监控器，若恶作剧之神真的需要藏身之所的话，杀掉游艇主人霸占船只的行为反而是当时气急败坏的Loki最有可能做出来的事情，只是tony完全没有找到任何一个游艇主人失踪的消息，船上的所有人都全须全尾地回来一个没多一个没少，这一度让thor忍不住怀疑起了自己的判断。现在想想恐怕那时候Loki就已经和其中某个人谈妥了条件，倒是无论在那里都能给自己找到出路的小子。他情不自禁地笑了笑又抚上了小鹿的背脊，“告诉我，我猜得完全正确，对不对。”  
梅花鹿翻了个白眼将脑袋埋进了他兄弟怀里，“不得不说thor，你让我大开眼界。”什么时候起，雷神变得这样睿智了呢？年轻的小王子忍不住琢磨起来，他仿佛重新认识了thor，不是五年前那个刚愎自用、目中无人的雷神，而是睿智又果决，可以配得上所有赞美之词的神明，这五年里时间让thor变得成熟而伟大，也平息了自己内心滔天的怒火，兄弟之间的和解、彼此退让和分别又重逢终于让loki有所顿悟，这让他忍不住用脑袋蹭了一下thor，“是的，你是对的，虽然这话从我嘴里说出来非常奇怪，但thor……我也十分，十分的想念你。”  
想念你的体温、想念你的怀抱，想念一切与你并肩站在一起的日子。  
所以天杀的这该死的动物身体到底到什么时候变回来！  
一般情况下这句话应该是个灵验的flag，说完第二天就能有所变化，但对于loki来说却毫无作用，反而在第二天故事之神发现自己变成了只猴子。  
当然这应该属于好消息，从进化论的角度来看猴子与人只有一步之遥，这意味着再下一次变身loki就应该能够恢复正常了，不过这并不等于他能够冷静地接受这样一身黑色的绒毛，不过再仔细想想他连灰皮老鼠都当过其他的也应该都已经毫无畏惧了。当然作为灵长类动物总比其他科目的动物更有优势一些，至少这位先生终于可以坐在床上摆弄thor特地为他准备的笔记本电脑了。  
再次能够接触键盘的日子真是太好了——非常难得生出那么一丁点填坑之心的故事之神忍不住感慨起自己的努力和优秀，这种对于本身才能的吹捧虽然从过去到现在都未曾停止，但不得不承认自从他发现自己居然在这一行能风生水起之后，那搞事的心思便从折腾纽约转向折腾剧本里的thor。但即使他否认这种代入，读者、报纸评论哪怕是复仇者联盟的诸多采访也都毫不犹豫地对男主角的真实身份盖棺定论了。  
“那是thor，毫无疑问，”钢铁侠先生那标志性的头盔出现在视频中让猴子先生忍不住撇了撇嘴，“据说这是写小说的方法？我对他和他兄弟之间的关系不感兴趣，爱？额……我觉得只用一个字来形容他俩的纠葛好像过于平淡了，复仇者联盟的看法一贯是我们的诞生仅仅为了保护地球，打赢普通人不可能赢得的胜利、守护和平，至于thor和loki之间的问题，他俩毕竟是外星人，以目前地球的法律暂时对阿斯加德人没有效用，不过在这里我呼吁国会尽快通过超级英雄保护法案修正版，并就外星人治安条例进行相应的讨论，鉴于灭霸的到来和之前的诸多变故，地球已经不可能在宇宙中独善其身了，需要更好更完善的法规支撑着我们……”  
这些长篇大论听起来就像是有个AI用他的声音在读稿子似得，loki发誓哪怕用脚指头想都能猜出神盾局和复仇者联盟在打什么主意，不过现在这些事情已经与自己没有什么关系了。灭霸被赶了回去、无限宝石在重建阿斯加德的时候耗费了大量的力量要重新恢复至少需要一两千年的时间，时光虽然对诸神来说毫无意义，但却足以让地球在沧海与桑田中轮回几次，那些在历史中散发着光彩的超级英雄们也必将流逝在时光与岁月中。  
只有雷神永恒不朽。  
他先是震惊于自己居然有这样的想法——阿斯加德并非没有死亡，事实上要不是他狠狠努力了一把，连同odin在内的大部分阿斯加德人应该还都在英灵殿里喝酒，所以即使这无尽的沉睡离他与thor至少有三四千年的距离，他依旧不会回避他俩日后终究会在冥界重逢的事实。  
况且他虽然转变神格从火神变成了从未听说过的故事之神（天晓得他琢磨半天觉得这个奇妙的职位也许只能庇护一些小说家，当然现在看起来庇护自己小说的销量是重中之重），但那颗热爱搞事的心却从未变过，相信thor对此也有所察觉，诚然他俩相爱、诚然他俩并肩作战过无数次、诚然loki如愿以偿地成为了真正的救世主，但阿斯加德两位尊贵的王子依旧隐隐约约地能够感觉到双方之间依旧存在或者说是恒古未变的矛盾，这并不奇怪毕竟无论是thor还是loki终归是不同的。在过去这种不同也许体现在对对方的看法上、体现在对于其他生命的态度上，而现在两人之间更多的是对未来有着截然不同的看法和期许。  
“好了说给我听听，我们的父亲……”猴子先生调整了一下坐姿，试图让自己的小脑袋从电脑后面冒出来，“你到底是怎么跟他说的。”拒绝thor的结婚请求这是非常正常的事情，哪怕odin的心脏再怎么坚忍不拔也不可能坐视两个儿子（即使其中一个是养子）结合在一起，虽然阿斯加德这种事儿并不少见但真正宣誓的可一个都没有。  
“还能怎么说？”thor坐在loki身边试图抚摸一下猴子那毛茸茸看起来极其灵活的尾巴，但已经完全掌握住身体主动权的神明可不会像过去那样傻乎乎地被他一把抓住了，loki一巴掌拍开了对方蠢蠢欲动的手一边艰难地在键盘上敲了个回车，“thor，有点耐心，我以为你应该已经明白这个道理了？”  
“哦事实上，我认为我已经很有耐心了。”雷神再次出击终于抓住了那不断在眼前扭来扭去的尾巴，loki挣扎了两下最终无可奈何地控制着那根小东西在自己兄长的手腕上绕了一圈，“我提出了请求、非常诚恳，但显然没有打动他们。”  
这没什么错，事实上loki也觉得自己当时答应求婚简直是冲动得无法理解——他完全不想回忆那一瞬间悸动和忐忑不安的心情，并蛮不讲理地将这一切归咎于thor的愚蠢，是的！ Loki大人在这方面就是这样的不讲道理。  
这简直大大伤害了thor的心，他那如同天空般碧蓝的眼睛里涌出了浓浓的委屈，loki哪怕再怎么试图努力维护一下自己的“铁石心肠”也依旧忍不住为之颤抖了两下，“好吧我不是这个意思。”他尴尬地咳了一声，“总之我不认为你没有打动他们。”这是句彻头彻尾的假话，事实上当这位阿斯加德小王子发现一直以来他所追求的就在身边唾手可得的时候他反而会因此不由自主地开始惶恐和不安，可以想象若是没有变身这茬事儿，说不定几个月前他就已经按捺不住偷偷离家出走了。  
哪怕只要一想到雷神爱着自己，他就会微笑也不能更改这个想法。  
说来有趣，在他努力与thor作对的那些年里反而不曾疑惑过这一点，却会在两人说开之后患得患失，他拒绝从心理学的角度去探究这种简单变化，也不打算找人咨询一下这种问题，却一言不发地往他兄弟的怀里缩了缩，雷神的体温真是该死的让人怀念！  
“……我很想你，thor。”他不是没有说过这话，不光在这段痛苦的变身期中，而是更早之前，在他发现自己失去魔法、在他狼狈不堪地偷偷爬上中庭人的游轮的时候、在他第一次提起笔的瞬间，都在思念着thor，他会情不自禁地将雷神加入到自己的生活中，会在自己房间里多留一把椅子、会备上好酒即使他根本不会去品尝。  
过去的一千年里thor和loki在彼此身上留下了深深的刻印，这是绝对不会因为时间、距离和他俩不断变化、彼此针对的关系而改变，反因为无数次宣称要杀掉对方却最终并肩作战而变得更加牢固、不可磨灭。  
“我没法保证任何事情，你知道的thor。”他轻声说道，自从发现他不是odin亲子之后便对周遭的一切都抱有极强的怀疑和抗拒心理，在灭霸那里走过一遭之后更是将所有的良善都统统抛弃了，爱这个词一度是他嗤之以鼻的情感，他嘲笑这种感情、他讽刺对自己关心备至的母亲、他妄图谋杀深爱自己的兄长。  
一次又一次。  
“说不定突然哪一天我会忍不住再捅你一刀，你是了解我的，我可从来没宣布过自己弃恶从善，”猴子先生灵巧地翻了个身瞬间窜到了他兄长的脑袋上，“我在反派酒吧还有固定的席位。”  
“哦，我还以为你会喜欢我帮你在正派咖啡馆里留的座位，唔……不过没有关系下次你要是去的话可以选择坐在我腿上？”thor眨巴了两下眼睛——这动作极容易让Loki回忆起在中庭观看电视采访时的片段，显然大部分中庭女性都没法抗拒雷神wink一下的小表情，即使这大块头实际上是个与人类截然不同的外星人也能让她们在瞬间爆发出阵阵尖叫。  
哦，该死的荷尔蒙能让所有人都失去理智。  
好吧，勉强也包括自己。  
Loki觉得自己的心态变得更复杂了，他试图仔细梳理一下乱七八糟的脑回路，至少得趁着自己还是猴子的时候想明白接下来该怎么办，如果要跑他得规划出一条合适的路线——显然到时候《深渊》就会变成一个巨大无比的坑，不过比起某位挖坑不填、严重拖稿还擅长杀死角色的先生至少读者们不用担心自己近一千年里会没命？  
而如果不跑那就是……  
婚礼！  
猴子先生捂住脸只觉得整个身体都要被烧熟了，他闭着眼睛拍开他兄弟不断朝这边伸出来的爪子，三下两下窜出了房间，比过去所有时候跑得都更快一些。  
他飞也似得冲进frigga的宫殿，在侍女们一阵惊慌失措的叫声中一头闷进了神后的怀里，这种走投无路不得不寻求母亲帮助的行为他至少已经有一千年没干过了，以至于在最后刹车的那瞬间非常不巧地撞在了梳妆台的一角，疼得他捂着头闷哼了一声。  
“天哪Loki在我记忆里，这是你非常少见的鲁莽。”金色的光点一闪而过，清凉感不但治愈了头疼也总算让loki浑身的热度消退了下来，故事之神勉强冷静地爬上桌子端端正正地坐在一只首饰盒上带着点不安和无法理解向frigga提出了自己的疑惑，“我听说thor表达了自己的意愿，但您拒绝了他。”  
“你的兄长在最近表达了很多自己的意见，你指哪个？”神后温和地笑了一下，将正在编织的灰绿色的纱巾放在了一遍，loki忍不住朝那条极其符合自己审美的布料上多看了两眼，嘴里则立刻接口道，“他说……”哦这个从他嘴里提出来总觉得有些羞涩，“当然他也没有详细告诉我不过我猜……他很直白？”  
“直白也分成好几种，我亲爱的孩子，如果你猜的是thor朝着我们大叫说想要和你在一起，那我得为他辩白一句，他没有这么说，事实上他表现得足够委婉，不过基于这件事情我们都已经心中有数，适当的委婉也可以当成一种直白。”frigga的眼睛里带着几分笑意，“不发挥一下你的想象力吗loki，若这是你的小说，你准备怎么结尾？”  
“哦！如果是我……”这问题绝对是神来之笔，Loki毫无防备也完全没办法用对付thor的办法来忽悠frigga，只能干巴巴地回答道，“一般来说我会谨慎地先从悲剧结尾开始考虑，我认为莎士比亚式的结局很有魅力，比如说……”  
“亲爱的，你是你，莎士比亚是莎士比亚，那位先生虽然伟大，但比你还小五百岁呢。”神后眨巴了一下眼睛，这动作和thor简直如出一辙的相似，Loki只觉得心头一颤忍不住低下了头，“是的妈妈，我没有必要想那么多，毕竟无论是让人愉快的喜剧结局还是催人泪下的悲剧结尾，有件事情却总是没有变化的。”他站了起来，爪子灵活地抓住那根灰绿色的料子，柔软的料子从指缝里划过，细微之处能非常明显地看到金银丝弦留下的魔法痕迹，“这是一块非常美妙的礼服料子不是吗妈妈？”  
“当然，”神后笑眯眯地将猴子先生抱到了地上，“这是个令人愉快的小工程，所以我想我会很快看到结局的对吧？”  
猴子先生笑了一下，目光朝挂在一边的金红色布料看了一眼，转身大步向外走去。  
他喜欢在最后画上句号的那个瞬间，虽然在阿斯加德看不到天狼星但有个符合自己迪士尼股东身份的结局应该非常美妙。  
“虽然我总觉得有些尴尬，”他站定在柔软的枕头上，勒令他的兄弟必须转身看向自己，“而且童话故事听着都非常胡扯，但thor，有件事情，我必须再一次重申一下。”  
我爱你，比这个世界上所有人都更加得爱你，这是最伟大的魔法。  
在嘴唇接触到的那一秒里，Loki奇迹般地提前恢复了。


	31. Chapter 31

一件不为人知的小事

 

命运三女神坐在一起，Norvi的命运之书在她们身后散发着淡淡的银色光芒。这是暗无天日的深渊之地唯一的光源，在过去的所有日子里，三位女神忠实地执行着命运交付给她们的任务，编织生命之网、浇灌世界树。日子原应该就这样一天又一天地过去，直到有个胆大包天的小子对命运书动了点手脚。  
一直以来loki都想不明白自己到底是怎么抵达英灵殿的，故事之神没有再下来的机会，三女神也不可能上阿斯加德亲口告知一切。  
事实上关于那天的事情，她们也没想明白到底是怎么了。  
“为什么有那么多loki？”skuld放下手里的纺锤忍不住问道，她是命运三女神中最小的那个，性格也素来比稳重的长姐、亲和的二姐更活泼一些，“这世上难道不应该只有一个阿斯加德只有一个恶作剧之神吗？”  
“但他手上有五颗无限宝石，空间、时间、灵魂，当愿望能够跨过纬度、跨过空间、跨过一切，自然是能创造无法想象的奇迹的。”urd微微一笑朝命运之书那边看了一眼，那天真是个乱七八糟的日子，始祖巨人的灵魂凭空而起，在场的四个神明没有一个能与之抗衡，就在她以为整个世界就要在下一刻被毁掉的时候，又一个loki出现了。  
然后是另一个。  
第三个、第四个。  
无限宝石在生死关头不断重建了世界树还将无数个与之平行的世界联系到了一起，每个世界的loki仿佛都在那一刻收到了召唤，最终出现在了这里，因为没有以太他们大多只能维持灵魂的状态，却在看到这个世界的loki的时候不约而同地笑了起来。  
“不会吧，我在我那个世界里刚刚揍了thor。”长发的叫了起来。  
“我在我的那个世界里刚被thor抱住。”年幼的那个叫了起来。  
“嚯，thor！一生之敌。”老一点也跟着叫了起来。  
无论是哪个世界、无论年龄是大是小，loki与thor之间的兄弟争端仿佛从来都没有停止过，但即使立场不断在变化、即使在其他世界里两兄弟生来死去，在这里这些loki却一点都没有犹豫。  
“无法想象，当然好像也不难想象，我根本不能接受没有thor的世界。”最终他们不约而同地抓住了这个世界的loki的手在命运之书的封底留下了一行字。  
命运被改变了，世界初开之际所诞生的巨人在下一秒烟消云散，命运之泉冲天而起不但卷走了loki也切断了其他世界与这里的联系，命运三女神看着一个个的loki消失在光与阴影中，他们或是带着笑容或是若有所思，即使在前一个表现得再怎么愤怒和憎恶也最终流露出了一丝释然。在无数个世界里围绕在这两兄弟之间不变的命运最终在这个世界上划下了该有的句号，那些曾经有过的敌对、曾经有过的亲善在这里统统化成了loki内心最深处的祝愿。  
雷神永存，万古不灭。  
“总之，没什么是想不明白的。”Verdandi给整件事下了这样的定语，“恨和爱是这世上最强大的魔法，从来没有变过，神明也好凡人也罢都逃不掉这两个魔法。”


	32. Chapter 32

一篇无聊的小番外

 

《深渊之上》 （新版）

全部评价(6.5万+) 晒图(500) 追评(100+) 好评(6.5万+) 中评(90+) 差评(60+)

 

好评

XXXX：很好的呀，这次亚马逊上买了很多书，上一年的时候就买了很多，这次又买了一些，非常好，非常满意，这样也很好，送货也很快，很满意，很好。

XXXX：这一本很不错

XXXX：价格还凑活吧

XXXX：看完了第一本，我要是医生早特么离婚了！

XXXX：和LS观点相同，虽然路易斯每一个做法都有充分的理由，但唐纳德也未免太惨了吧？

XXXX：为什么现在流行用自己的主观判断衡量一本书的伟大？我觉得深渊就是一本纯粹的探讨人性与神性的小说，唐纳德在人于神之间徘徊当然会因为妻子的神性而迷茫，这难道能怪他老婆？

XXXX：装帧不错

XXXX：写这篇文的肯定是个反社会，第一部看完只感觉我们全特么是蛇虫鼠蚁，说好的以人为本呢？

XXXX：谁跟你说好的？人类历史才2W年好吗？

XXXX：卧槽！居然是洛基！

XXXX：我不敢相信一个被复联通缉的战犯居然能写小说还写得这么真情实感？现在想想我花出去的每一块美金是不是都支持外星人进攻地球了？

XXXX：恕我直言LS，外星人是不要美金的。

XXXX：emmmmm纽约重建完毕上来打个分，这瓜真特么好吃，现在我看这本小说已经完全没办法认为路易斯是个女人了。

XXXX：我忍不住看了看最前面希望他俩离婚的那位朋友，请问你还活着吗？

XXXX：所以自己写自己的性转同人是怎么想的？

XXXX：人家活了1500年还不能让对方找点乐子？文笔挺好的，不愧是皇宫里培养长大的

XXXX：居然要真人化了卧槽尼玛，雷神会亲自上镜吗？

XXXX：什么？雷神本人会上！我十刷预定！！！

XXXX：想了想回来把自己打过的差评又改回来了，看在你拯救地球的份上

XXXX：原本我以为这是个奇幻故事，现在告诉我这是真人自传？

XXXX：仔细想想1500年都没能结婚，才写了四本书感觉不太够？

XXXX：在发现这是邪神写的时候我把他写的所有书都退了，仔细想想又买了回来，再看了两遍，嗯，真香。

XXXX：原来这就是为什么只有zeus里的男主没被捕的原因吗？

XXXX：去拜读了一下短篇小说集，丑化队长的目的太明显了，给个差评！

XXXX：哈哈哈哈哈短篇小说集差评6W！

XXXX：哦，那我也去给它打个差评好了

XXXX：看完电影回来……请问他俩现在结婚了吗？

XXXX：看看复联大楼吧，没炸应该是结了


End file.
